Precious Things
by Tenoko
Summary: “Allowing you to believe you had defeated me was no different than allowing a child to believe in Santa Claus. It’s a fantasy, a dream that offers momentary happiness, but a lie all the same.”
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Me no ownie.

**Tenoko**: Ha ha! My first attempt at a Get Backers fic.

**AJ**: What are the Get Backers?

**Tenoko**: Go get seasons one and two out of my room and watch them. It's my new favorite anime.

Precious Things

"Hey, Ban?" Began Ginji with a frown as he glanced over at his friend in the driver's seat. "How exactly did this happen again?"

The brunette man glanced at the blond in annoyance.

"What do you mean 'how did this happen'?! You were there! Don't you remember?!"

_They both looked up in curiosity as the bell at the entrance of the Honky Tonk gave a little jingle, signaling a customer. Much to both Ginji and Ban's excitement, who should it have been but Hevn herself._

_"Yo, Hevn! How's it been?" Called Ban, as he casually plucked a cigarette from the pack he kept in his pocket._

_Ginji was bouncing around like a hyperactive kid on sugar._

_"Do you have a job for us, Miss Hevn? Do you? Do you? Do you? DO YOU?!"_

_Laughing behind her hand, Hevn offered them a smile._

_"As a matter of fact, I do, boys. Today's your lucky day, it has to be, by far, the best job I've brought you yet."_

_Ban gave a heavy sigh, releasing a long stream of smoke._

_"Why does that worry me?"_

_"And it's super easy!" Added the blonde woman reassuringly._

_Ban's silently observed her for a moment before holding up his hand._

_"Sorry, not interested. Get Monkey Boy to do it or something."_

_She frowned._

_"Don't worry, he'll be involved too. Come on and I'll tell you the details." She insisted, moving over to one of the booths to sit._

_Ban didn't budge._

_Worriedly, Ginji pulled on the brunette man's hand._

_"C'mon Ban. We should at least hear her out. Besides, we have no money and no others jobs-"_

_"Did I mention the fee is enormous?" Questioned Hevn from her seat at the booth, leaning over to peer around Ginji at Ban._

_Ban still didn't budge. _

_Well, his brow did peak in interest._

"_Ban…" Pleaded Ginji softly._

_Finally caving, Ban sighed again, putting out his cigarette as he stood to his feet._

_"Alright, fine. I'll listen to her, but I still reserve the right to refuse any job that walks through that door, alright?"_

Hevn smiled triumphantly as both Ginji and Ban slid into the booth opposite her.

_"That's more like it." She slid a manilla envelope across the table to them. "The client owns a massive cabin that's completely isolated in the north. What he wants is an assembled team to go and stay there for about two weeks; he fears something precious of his is in danger of being stolen in the near future, and should it be taken while you are there, he requests that you get it back. Going with you will be a couple of members of a transport service to transport the said object to safety."_

_Ban's eyes played over the picture of the cabin in his hand, glancing once at the map that marked out its location before raising his gaze to Hevn's._

_"In case? So nothing has been taken yet? Hevn, we're a recovery service, not a protection service, you know that."_

_"He was well aware of that, but he wanted the best should the worst happen." She shrugged. "Besides, it's a ridiculously easy job, thinking of it as a vacation, more than likely nothing will happen. He's paying for everything, and should something happen, there will be more than enough of you to take care of it."_

_Ginji frowned._

_"Wait, you mention a Transport service?"_

_Ban cut in before Hevn could respond to the blond._

_"Enough of us? How many people are assigned to this job?"_

_Hevn laughed._

_"Why, the whole gang, of course. You, Ginji, Shido, Kazuki, Emishi, and Juubei. And as part of the hired transport service: Himiko and Akabane."_

_Both males blanched at the mention of Dr. Jackal, Ginji turning fearful eyes on Ban._

_"Akabane, Ban! **Akabane**!"_

_"Can it, Ginji, I heard her." Snapped the brunette before leaning across the table towards the brunette. "Does everyone already know about the assignment? Namely Akabane?"_

_She shook her head lightly._

_"No, he's the only one I haven't been able to actually talk to yet."_

_"Good, leave it that way."_

_She shrugged._

_"Well, the client asked that there be nine people on the team, and I had something come up, so I asked Natsume to take my place." She winked cheerfully at them. "Have fun in the snow boys."_

Nodding in remembrance, Ginji laughed lightly.

"Oh yeah. It all kinda happened so fast, I wasn't sure it actually did happen."

The driver ground his teeth together angrily.

"Yeah it happened, and that damn Hevn didn't even give us a chance to turn her down before she simply packed up and left."

Ginji folded his hands behind his head, leaning back in his seat.

"Relax, Ban. This is too easy to pass up. We don't even know if anything is going to be taken, so this is kind of like an all expense paid vacation."

Rolling down his window, Ban spat what was left of his cigarette out the window, glancing in the rear view mirror at the van and motorcycle trailing behind them.

"I don't know, Gin. I have a bad feeling about this."

"What's the worst that could happen? Akabane isn't going to be there so we should all be safe. Good thing Miss Hevn couldn't get a hold of him, right, Ban? If she had, we'd have ended up living with him for the next two weeks."

His friend gave a curt nod.

"And the thought of just seeing that man makes my skin crawl."

They rode in comfortable silence for the rest of the way, Ginij nodding off as he watched the thick evergreens passing by the window, and as the green began to become covered in white as the moved further north and up.

When the finally reached the house and got out of the car, both males stood there staring at the massive three story cabin that they would all be sharing.

Ban released a long whistle.

"Man, what a place. Who'd build such a big house out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"Maybe the client is here waiting for us." Suggested Himiko as she got off her motorcycle, removing her helmet and pulling her coat tighter around her body. She hooked her chin towards the roof, "There's fire burning, so somebody's here."

"Welp," Sighed Ban, "We'd better go introduce ourselves. C'mon Ginji."

"But wait, Ban!" Protested the blond, looking over his shoulder at the van as its passengers began piling out. "Shouldn't we help unload everything first?"

The brunette male stuffed his hands into his pockets as he began making his way up the stairs to the door.

"It won't take but a minute and then we'll help, c'mon Lightening Boy."

With only a moment's hesitation, Ginji quickly followed him, silently watching as Ban effortlessly entered the unlocked door.

"It would appear we're expected." Commented Ban. "Most likely it is the client. I hope they aren't mad because Hevn skipped out."

They stepped into the warmth of the foyer, stamping the snow off their shoes before moving into the living room.

They both came to a stop when they saw the man kneeling next to the burning fireplace, placing more logs in the flames. He had his short black hair pulled back in a loose pony tail, his long bangs and loose strands of hair falling down to frame his face. He wore a white button down shirt that was un-tucked with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black slacks.

Ginji coughed lightly into his hand to get the man's attention and so not to startle him when he turned around and saw them.

"Um, excuse us…"

The man didn't flinch, but merely turned his head just slightly so as to peer across the room at them, a slight smirk crossing his lips.

"So you made it. I was beginning to worry."

He stood to his feet, knocking pieces of wood fragments from his hands. Both Ban and Ginji stood frowning at him, a faint feeling of déjà vu overcoming them both.

"Hey Ban…" Whispered Ginji as he leaned into his friend. "That guy looks familiar…"

The brunette nodded.

"I know, but I can't place him."

They continued to stare at him as he turned and moved closer to them. Ginji gasped as realization dawned on him.

"Akabane!"

The man in front of them chuckled lightly, an amused smile crossing his lips as he tilted his head to the side.

"Why, my dear Ginji, who else could it be?"

Ban recoiled away as though burned, staring at the man before them as if he were a ghost.

"You! But how? Hevn said she couldn't get a hold of you!"

The dark man tucked a stray strand of hair behind one ear.

"I returned the message she left me a few days ago, and she told me the current situation. She even gave me a spare key, fearing you would try to leave me behind for fear that so many people would not be necessary." He smiled pleasantly at Ginji. "But you would never do that to me, would you Ginji? No, you wouldn't." He shrugged lightly, his gaze shifting to Ban. "I arrived early this morning, expecting all of you to have already been here. Imagine my surprise when I found the place deserted."

Ginji whimpered from his spot beside his best friend.

"I'm scared, Ban, I'm scared…"

"Relax, Ginji, with this many people here, there's no way he'd try anything." He reassured him in a low voice, before turning to go back outside. "C'mon, let's start helping everyone unload and get everything inside."

Akabane followed them out, throwing on a coat that had been hanging by the door. They all stopped when they stepped out on the front porch. Himiko, Shido, and Emishi were all yelling at each other, apparently trying to get into a fight as well, only to have Kazuki restrain them with his threads. Natsume was leading Juubei by the hand towards the house.

"Watch out, there are steps here. There's a handrail on your left. No, no, your other left."

"Well, well, well…" Chuckled Akabane, sliding his hands into his pockets. "Not here even five minutes and already they can't get along. This is going to be a very interesting couple of weeks, yes it is."

Visibly cringing, Ban sulked forward.

"C'mon Ginji, let's just get all this stuff and get inside." He smacked Shido upside the head as he walked past. "Hey, Monkey Boy, what's got your tail in a twist?"

"Well, apparently, a three hour long ride in the same vehicle as Emishi is too much for even the most patient of men to handle." Offered Kazuki softly. "Though, I'll admit, I was growing quite irritated with him as well. And then, Emishi made the mistake of asking about room arrangements, and Natsume suggested letting Himiko and Ginji share a room, since they're… involved."

"_For the last time_: we are **not** involved!! What happened in the hospital was just a bunch of misunderstandings!!" Yelled the female as she pulled at the strings restraining her. "If anybody's in love with Ginji, it's that guy over there!" She exclaimed, pointing towards the three men standing closest to the house.

Ginji gasped and turned to his friend.

Ban blinked in surprise, holding up his hands innocently, as he looked at his friend.

"Don't look at me. You know better than that yourself, Ginji."

The blond man chuckled into his hand, smiling despite himself, as he whispered, "Yeah, you're in love with Himiko, aren't you, Ban?"

Ban smacked the back of his friend's head.

"Shut up, man! That's not something you should just broadcast. What if she heard you?"

The blond smiled apologetically.

"I wonder what she's talking about though."

"My, my..." Chuckled a low voice as Akabane moved past them. "Has Lady Poison taken to riddles, as well? What fun. But I'm afraid there's no need to worry, Miss Hevn already arranged sleeping quarters if I'm correct in saying so."

Their earlier squabble forgotten, Emishi waved cheerfully.

"If Natsume doesn't have a room mate, I'm happy to volunteer!"

Wordlessly, Kazuki released the three from his threads, reattaching the bell to his hair.

"Don't be so ill-mannered, Emishi. It wouldn't be proper to have a boy and girl share the same room." He reprimanded his friend softly.

The auburn haired male laughed as though he'd made a joke by making the suggestion.

"Course not, Kazu. Besides, you know I would never do that to a lady, much less Natsume."

"Not to be rude," Began Akabane as he effortlessly lifted a couple of boxes, "but could we please end this conversation and get everything inside so that we, too, may escape the cold, hm?"

"I agree with Akabane." Stated Himiko, grabbing her own bags off her bike. "Just tell us which rooms are which, so we can go put up our stuff."

Nodding, grudgingly, Ban began rifling around in his pocket for the printout of the house that showed where everyone would be staying.

"I already took the liberty of labeling each others doors," Stated Akabane, "All of your rooms are on the second floor. Miss Himiko and Miss Natsume will share one, Ban and Ginji another, and then Shido and Emishi will have the two smaller rooms to themselves, while I am on the third floor." He smiled pleasantly. "Now, shall we go? I didn't build a fire just so we could freeze to death outside."

Ginji moved closer to Ban's side as the good doctor walked past, smiling at the blond as he did so.

"I'm scared, Ban."

TBC

**Tenoko:** Hahaha. So much fun. Okay, so not alot of fun yet, but there will be.

**AJ:** The hospital episode is my favorite. I died laughing. Though, I must admit, I liked the first season better than the second, the second just seemed to be lacking something.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me no ownie.

Precious Things

"Alright, people. Group meeting!" Called Ban as he moved past the bedrooms and up the second set of stairs leading to the loft that was Akabane's room. He knocked on it a little louder than he needed to. "Yo, Akabane! Group meeting, c'mon."

"Hey, Snake-for-Brains, you really shouldn't try to annoy him." Warned Shido. "He may just lose his charming facade and decide to make your insides your outsides."

Making a gagging noise, Emishi sneered.

"That doesn't sound pleasant."

"Indeed it doesn't." Agreed Akabane as he exited his room, shutting the door behind him. "But you should know I would never dare cause you any manner of grief, my friend, it just isn't in my nature to harm my friends."

Despite herself, Natsume giggled.

"I don't know why all of you are so worried when it comes to Mr. Akabane, he's always so nice to everyone."

Several of the others snorted, while Dr. Jackal ignored them, smiling pleasantly at the young girl.

"Indeed. I believe you and I could also become equally good friends."

"_Anyway_!" Interrupted Ban in an exasperated tone, cutting his eyes at Natsume. "The client insists there is something important in this house that will be targeted to be stolen. Thing is, the damn bastard won't tell us what the stupid thing is, so we need to split up and search this house from top to bottom, inside and out, got that? Just don't destroy the house while looking, we have to continue living here for the next two weeks, remember? Pick your partner or search alone, just get it done."

"Hey Natsume," Called Emishi, suddenly in front of the teenage girl. "Let's look together. We can search outside to see if there are any other buildings on this property or nearby, okay?"

She nodded happily.

"Okay!"

"I guess I could have my animals help sniff out the grounds." Commented Shido off-handedly.

"Juubei and I can check the lower floor and basement." Offered Kazuki; Juubei nodded in affirmation.

"I suppose Ginji and I will search the upper floors, then." Akabane stated with a smile. "That way Miss Himiko won't have to search alone or worry about any more misunderstandings should she be paired up with Ginji."

Himiko blinked in surprise, taken back.

"Wow, Dr. Jackal... that's really considerate of you."

Ban immediately protested though.

"Wait a minute, Kurodo! I don't like that arrangement one bit. You're trying to get Ginji by himself so you can fight him again, aren't you?"

Akabane cocked his head to the side as though puzzled.

"Fight him? Why ever would I want to do that? This pairing seemed the most logical, that's all. This way, Miss Himiko can set her mind at ease-"

"Me and Ginji can team up, while the transport team works together. Partners and partners." Argued the brunette.

"Ah, yes, but see: that doesn't help your argument against Miss Himiko's suggestion that you're in love with our little lightening bolt here." Ban faltered, having nothing to say as a retort, and Akabane smiled pleasantly. "You see? I was being most considerate of those around me, lest they find themselves in a compromising situation."

Ginji nodded, grinning.

"Wow, Akabane, you really are smart."

"Why thank you, Ginji."

Ban grabbed Ginji by the ear, causing the blond to shriek in pain. "Spend less time being impressed and more time worrying about watching your back."

"Ow, ow, ow! I'm sorry, Ban! He just came to the conclusion so quickly-"

"I didn't ask for your excuses!" Grit out Ban, twisting his friend's ear a little harder.

A strong hand snapped out to grip Ban's own wrist, and the brunette lifted his blue gaze to that of Akabane's, who smiled dangerously at him.

"I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from hurting my partner in any way. As his friend, I simply can't allow it."

Ban released Ginji's ear, a vampiric grin crossing his own lips.

"You think you can overpower my strength, buddy? Haven't we been through this before and I kicked your ass?"

The taller man continued to smile. "I haven't the faintest idea of what you mean. I simply meant we should refrain from fighting amongst ourselves; it's no way for friends to behave."

Yanking his hand away, Ban stuffed his fists into his pockets, consenting and moving down the stairs with Himiko on his heels, everyone else already gone. Akabane turned to Ginji with a pleased smile.

"Well now, my dear Ginji, where shall we begin our search?"

"Huh? Oh. Um," He crossed his arms, frowning in thought. "well, since Kazu and Juubei are starting in the basement and working their way up, let's start at the top and work our way down."

"What a splendid idea, Ginji. Then let's begin, shall we?" He asked, holding out a hand as though to usher Ginji towards the loft on the higher floor, in an 'after you' sort of manner.

Ginji reached the bottom of the stairs, frowning at the door above him.

"Uh, I wouldn't feel right going in first, since it's your room and all while we're here. Why don't you go in first?"

Ever smiling, the dark man nodded, moving past the blond and up the stairs.

"Of course, Ginji, but I'm afraid we probably won't find anything in my room."

"But at least we looked, right?"

"Indeed, we did at that." Agreed the onyx haired man, a smile in his very tone.

Ginji stared in amazement as he reached the loft and looked around. It was bigger than he'd expected, nearly the size of the entire second floor, it's vastness only amplified by the fact that it was nearly empty. There was a small fireplace burning on one side of the room, beside it a chest of drawers, and then in the very center of the room was an enormous wooden four poster bed, the sheets and everything as white as the snow outside.

"No wonder you said we wouldn't find anything," Laughed Ginji. "There's nothing in here."

"Well, almost nothing." Stated Akabane, pointing off to the far end of the room. Ginji followed the man's direction, noting the stacks upon stacks of books arranged on the others side of the room. Ginji quirked an eyebrow in interest.

"Books? You don't think one of the books could be the item, do you?"

Akabane raised a challenging brow.

"And laying about in such an unorganized manner? I highly doubt it."

With a sigh, Ginji crossed the loft to the towers of books.

"We might as well go through them to make sure there isn't anything special about them or something hidden in one of them."

Akabane wordlessly followed lead, taking a seat several yards from the blond as he began sorting through the books. Time passed slowing, filled with the soft sounds of turning pages and the crackling fireplace. Ginji looked up when he heard someone humming softly, only to realize the sound was coming from Akabane. The blond watched the other man silently for several minutes, observing the way Akabane casually and comfortably set about his task, occasionally tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear or tapped his fingers against his knee. It was almost like looking at a completely different man...

"What is it?" Questioned Akabane, turning to face Ginji. "You keep staring at me, is something the matter?"

Flushing with embarrassment at having been caught staring, Ginji shook his head.

"No, nothing's the matter, I just..." He shook his head again, looking for the words. "You seem different than usual, somehow."

Akabane tilted his head to one side, a slight frown replacing his usual smile. "Do I?" He smiled pleasantly again. "It must be your influence, Ginji, just as it has been with everyone else around you."

The blond laughed lightly, waving him off.

"You're such a flatterer, Akabane. Quit lying."

Laughing too, Akabane grinned.

"No, I mean it. Sometimes I wonder if your electric powers are merely a physical manifestation of your own magnetic and electrifying personality."

Ginji only laughed out loud again before sobering.

"Hey Akabane, I just thought about it: You know just about all there is to know about my past, but I don't think any of us know anything about you. Tell me about your past."

The dark haired man's smile faded and he turned his attention back to the book in his lap.

"Not much to tell, really. I was an orphan, like many others, and at a very young age was taken in by an institution that made sure I survived to adulthood, and made me into the man you know today." He offered Ginji another smile. "Like I said, not much to tell."

Ginji frowned.

"What kind of institution? Like an orphanage or something?"

Akabane shook his head before holding up his left hand, his signature scalpels appearing between each of his fingers as he smiled.

"The _experimenting_ kind of institution"

A deep frown of confusion twisted Ginji's usually cheerful face as Akabane's scalpels melted back into his skin and disappeared.

What did Akabane mean by that, he wondered?

They had all gathered in the living room to report what they'd all found, Ban standing more to the center, like the ring leader or something.

"Nobody seems to have found anything," Stated Ban, taking out a cigarette, before rolling his head around to look at Ginji and Akabane. "What about you two?"

Shaking his head, Ginji grinned.

"There wasn't anything in any of the rooms, except for Akabane's room which had like a thousand books in it."

Ban frowned, hesitating in lighting his cigarette, his eyes shifted to Akabane.

"Books? What kind of books?"

The dark man smiled pleasantly, appearing almost like a different man with out his usual outfit on and his hair held back.

"Oh you know, the usual kind. History, philosophy, geography, literature, art, religion, and so on and so forth. Nothing that would stand out that's for certain."

His eyes narrowed, Ban continued to gaze at Akabane, as though trying to tell if he was being truthful.

"It's true, Ban." Chimed in Ginji, drawing the brunette's attention. "And a lot of them were in a foreign language or something, because I couldn't read a word of it, not that I understood most of the stuff in our own language anyway."

Snorting, Ban offered his best friend a lopsided grin.

"That's because you can't read anything with more than two syllables to it, Gin."

Nodding cheerfully, Ginji laughed and agreed with the insult.

"Yeah, that's pretty much true, isn't it, Ban?"

Snorting, Himiko shook her head in disbelief.

"Do you always agree with someone even when they insult you?"

The blond scratched the back of his head.

"I dunno. If it's true, then is it really an insult?"

"Well," Added Kazuki softly, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't suppose you can expect much more from those who grew up in the Limitless Fortress. It's not as though you're given the chance for a proper education. Those who are fortunate enough to know how to read and write teach those who don't."

Tilting his head to observe the Lightening Emperor, Akabane frowned delicately. "That _would_ explain your less than elegant penmanship."

The barest hint of a smile crossed Juubei's lips.

"I admit to not being able to read or write. I'm blind."

"Hey, hey!" Cried Emishi, waving his hands frantically to get everyone's attention. "Not to change the subject, but since we have like a loaded kitchen full of free food, and I was smart enough to bring like all kinds of crap to do, what do you guys say to a movie night, huh? I got Sakura to download all the different DVDs for me, we could have a marathon!"

Ban frowned in disapproval, but Natsume happily joined in on his excitement.

"Oh! Oh! I'll make popcorn!"

"I suppose I could throw together some party mix..." Offered Himiko as she moved lead the way into the massive kitchen.

Shido waved them off, going upstairs.

"I'll pass, I never was good at just sitting down to watch a movie."

Juubei wordlessly head upstairs, as well, while the others agreed that staying up late to watch movies could be fun. Ginji decided to help prepare the snacks for the movie night, and without having to be asked Jackal smiled and volunteered to help him as well. The blond smiled, having no complaints with the other man's assistance, which was unusual, if not completely uncharacteristic of the blond male. It was strange, but ever since they had arrived, it was though Akabane were, in fact, a completely different person, his bloodlust aura all but gone, leaving a slightly less terrifying man in his wake. Even stranger still, Ginji found himself relaxing more and more around the man he normally feared, part of him wishing to be friends with this new Akabane. Then again, Ginji always had been rather naive and forgiving when it came to people.

"I must admit," Began Akabane, distracting Ginji from his own musings, "I'm not very familiar with this 'movie night' thing..." He his head to the side in puzzlement. "I wished to assist you, but I'm not even sure what to do."

Laughing lightly, Ginji began rummaging through the cabinets, handing things to Akabane as he found them.

"Basically, you just grab the most unhealthy food you can find. Endless movies and junk food. You eat till your stuffed and watch movies until you pass out." He laughed again, looking at Akabane over his shoulder. "Or, at least, that's the way Ban explained it to me when I had my first movie night." Akabane continued to stand there, arms full of snacks that Ginji had handed him, his face void of all expression, but a glimmer of confusion deep in his dark eyes. Ginji continued to explain. "There's something about watching movies and hanging out with a whole bunch of friends that just makes it so much fun; by yourself you just get bored."

A soft smile spread across Akabane's lips.

"If you're involved, Ginji, then anything is guaranteed to be _quite_ entertaining." He chuckled in amusement. "You are, by far, the most amusing person I know, and even more so, the most unpredictable." He smiled. "I like watching to see what you'll do next, perhaps you'll surprise me once more."

Himiko entered the kitchen from the door leading down to the basement, with Natsume right behind her.

"We looked in here and in the basement, but there isn't any microwaveable popcorn, so we'll just have to do things the old fashioned way and have kettle corn." She shrugged, wrapping her arms around her slight frame, "And I figured while I was at it, I'd make some funnel cakes, too."

Ginji's brows shot up in surprise as he stared at the woman with cropped locks.

"Wow, Himiko, you know how to do all that?"

The girl behind her giggled.

"We're _girls_, Ginji, having a knack for things around the kitchen is more or less just part of our DNA.:

"I believe they have a point," Admitted Akabane in an amused tone. "So how may we be of assistance to you?"

Both males found themselves roughly shoved out the door and into the living room.

"Stay outta the kitchen!" They ordered.

Kazuki look up as they both were shoved out of the kitchen, smiling in amusement.

"Threw you out, did they?" He laughed when Ginji pouted sadly, glancing over his shoulder at the door that wouldn't open to him. "You know very well you have no talent for the kitchen, Mr. Ginji, your electrical powers have a tendency to make things not work as they should when you're either too excited or tired."

Ginji frowned at the toes of his shoes.

"I know, but still... I wanted to help..."

"Ah, relax, Ginji," Stated Ban cheerfully, throwing an arm around his friend's shoulders. "I bet you before tomorrow is over those girls will have us running some kind of ridiculous errands like chopping wood or something." He laughed loudly, as Ginji brightened. "Then you'll wish they would tell you to stay out of the way."

"Of course, then again," Laughed Emishi, "It's probably better if Ginji didn't help in something like chopping wood, he never was the most coordinated, you know?"

Ginji's face fell again, and he made a face at the joker of the group, sticking his tongue out at him.

Ban clapped him on the back once before plopping down on the loveseat in the living room.

"Relax Ginji, worse comes to worse, if the circuit breaker dies, you can be the one to jump start the generator, you're the only one who could."

Pride stirring in him over his unique powers, Ginji straightened and grinned, feeling better again.

"Yeah, you're right Ban, I may be no good in the kitchen, but there are things only I can do, isn't there?"

"My, my, how quickly we bounce back from the sting of insult." Cooed Akabane softly; reaching up to ruffled Ginji's hair. "I don't think you should worry about whether you can help out in a woman's kitchen, Ginji, I mean after all, you were the Lightening Emperor and leader of the Volts, and one of the few people able to claim having solely bested me in battle. Surely there are greater things destined for you and your talents than baking cookies."

His smirk made Ginji laugh and nod happily in agreement. Ban chuckled, glancing at Jackal out of the corner of his eye.

"You know, Akabane, you are one punk assed and psycho MFer, but you can be pretty funny, too."

The man in question bowed slightly at the waist, causing stray strands of hair to come loose and fall across his eyes.

"Thank you, Midou, though I must admit, humor was not my objective."

"Hey, um" Began Emishi, glance back and forth between the kitchen and the television in the living room. "Since the girls are going to be in the kitchen for a while, do we have to wait on them to start the movie?"

"That is the considerate thing to do." Pointed out Kazuki, taking a seat on the couch.

"For who?" Demanded Ban, chewing on the end of a cigarette. "We're having to sit and wait on them! Why shouldn't we be able to watch them movie?"

Ginji sat on the floor next the couch, while Akabane seated himself next to Kazuki.

"Well..." Began the auburn haired male, glancing over his violet sunglasses at the kitchen. "They're making the snacks for all of us, it would be kind of rude to just start the movie without them..."

Ban threw a pillow at his face.

"You're the one who brought this up, Laughing Boy! Why are you going to turn around and argue against your own suggestion?"

Emishi threw the pillow back at him.

"I didn't suggest anything, simply asked what we were planning to do."

Ginji giggled from his spot on the floor.

"He just doesn't want to make Natsume mad at him, because he likes her so much."

Lifting a brow in mild surprise and interest, Akabane glanced at the stand up comedian who was blushing bright red before the red head snatched a pillow Kazuki had sitting in his lap, and threw it at Ginji.

"GINJI!!!!!!! SSSsssssssshhhhhh, man!" Hissed Emishi, his face glowing brightly. "Do you _want_ her to hear you?! She'd never talk to me again!" He dropped down into a crouch, holding his head between his hands in miserable agony. "Oh what would I do? I'd never be able to look her in the eye again."

"Would you relax, you damn comedic pain in the ass?" Snapped Ban, rolling his eyes. "With all the flirting you do, I'm pretty sure she knows you like her. But then again..." He shook his head with a small chuckle. "This is Natsume we're talking about here. She can be a _little_ dense."

"But Ban," Frowned Ginji. "You say the same thing about me, so what's that mean?"

"Exactly Ginji." Stated Ban with a curt nod, causing Kazuki to laugh.

"Hey, do you guys want to play cards until the girls get done with the snacks?" Asked Emishi, lifting his head and retrieving a deck of cards from his pocket. "We can play Wham Bam."

"Do we have any candy to use?" Asked Ginji, looking around.

Akabane pointed over his shoulder.

"Have you already forgotten all the snacks we retrieved from the kitchen, Ginji? They're sitting on the bar."

Ginji stood to his feet, as Ban ordered, "Grab some M&Ms or pretzels or something." They all began positioning themselves around the coffee table, except for Akabane who remained seated on the couch. As Ginji came back with a bag of M&Ms, he frowned at the man not participating in the group.

"Aren't you going to play?"

Shaking his head, he smiled.

"No, I think I'll just watch for a while."

Ginji shrugged and turned back around as Emishi began shuffling the cards. Ban's hand reached out to cover the deck of cards.

"No way, Laughing Boy. I don't trust you to shuffle. Get..." He glanced around the table. "Kazuki, let Kazuki shuffle them and pass them out."

Kazuki wordlessly obliged, and they all began to play, Akabane looking on with only the mildest bit of interest.

In all honesty, Akabane felt that he had entered some form of Twilight Zone, it was strange to be living together with such a diverse group of people in an allegiance. Normally when he was with the group, they were working on a job, in which case he was constantly fighting and defeating some faceless opponent. Never had he been in a setting such as this where it was such a relaxed atmosphere. He found himself looking on with far more curiosity and puzzlement than he liked to admit. Granted, he did not envy the carefree attitude they all held towards each other, nor did he wish to become part of the carefree circle of friends, but he was apart of this group, whether or not they liked to admit it. He was apart, if only to observe the Lightening Emperor he found so utterly fascinating.

His fascination was borderline obsession, and he knew it. That didn't mean he necessarily cared, either, he simply acknowledged the fact that his attachment was clinically viewed as unhealthy. Of course, then again, his entire mindset was also unhealthy. What other person could enjoy bloodshed and violence the way he did and be considered sane? He did enjoy it. He thrived on causing pain, tormenting his victims, seeing the raw fear and terror in their eyes when they realized who he was, realized that he was Death itself.

Service with a smile; the Doctor is in.

No, his own sanity was no longer in question. And to tell the truth, he rather liked his obsession with Ginji Amano. For everything there is something to counteract it to restore the balance in the world. For every bad, there is a good, and for every dark shadow, there is a light. If Akabane was the shadow, then Ginji was going to be the light to counteract Akabane's own darkness, whether by choice or by... persuasion.

"Uh, Akabane?" Someone questioned, causing him to blink in surprise, noting the four faces watching him in confusion. Ginji was the one speaking. "Are you okay? You were smiling like you about to torture some small animal or something."

Smiling pleasantly, he tilted his head slightly to one side as he locked eyes with the blond male.

"Why on earth would I torture a small animal, Ginji? Honestly, knowing me as you do, does that really seem like something I would enjoy?"

Ban snorted, looking down at his on hand of cards.

"Yeah, Jackal's more likely just to cut the thing into tiny little pieces and balls of fur." He stated, setting down a card and picking up another one.

Akabane narrowed his eyes in annoyance at the brunette.

"Killing an animal is below me. There's no point in it." He smiled again when Ban glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "Besides, why would I want to risk angering the Beast Master?"

Ban barked with laughter.

"As if _anybody_ is threatened by Monkey Boy! That's a good one, Akabane."

Kurodo Akabane only continued to smile.

"Again, humor was not my objective."

The girls finally finished making the snacks, and they started the first movie. Everyone piled on the couch and loveseat while Ginji made himself comfortable on the floor with a pillow to lay on. As the hours wore on and the movies were swapped in and out, one by one each of the friends retired to their rooms, until it was four in the morning and only Ginji and Akabane were left. Having complied with the idea of staying up all night only so that he could further observe the object of his fixation, Akabane glanced at the blond in curiosity, seeing how much longer the boy could possibly stay awake. Akabane was surprised to find the male already fast asleep on the floor, using the crook of his arm as a pillow.

Smiling softly, Akabane stood and turned off the TV, before moving back over to the boy and kneeling to scoop him up into his arms, before gently placing him to the couch. He removed the quilt laid across the back of the couch, unfolding it and laying it over the slumbering boy, before pausing to merely look at him, a warm feeling stirring within his own heart.

When was it that he'd become so attached to the boy? Perhaps it was the first time he'd saved his life, or maybe even before that? Maybe it all began when the blond defeated him, the first ever to do so? How closely were love and obsession related? Was it possible that one could have transformed into the other?

He reached out to tenderly stroke Ginji's cheek with the back of his fingers.

He snorted.

Love? Not bloody likely.

He withdrew his hand and moved to exit the room, stopping when he came face to face with Ban Midou at the foot of the stairs. The brunette observed him with narrowed eyes, taking a cigarette out and placing it between his lips.

"You know, I have to wonder how much truth is behind what Himiko said earlier and if it was you she was referring to."

Akabane smiled and moved past him.

"My dear Get Backer, I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about."

With a dark smile, he disappeared up the stairs and to his room.

TBC

**Tenoko**: So... what does everyone think so far??

**AJ:** Quite honestly, it's better than some of the other GB fics. Though there really aren't that many to pick from. Maybe some of the readers could suggest their favorite GB fics.

**Tenoko**: I'm just happy if they review. I'm not going to make a bunch of special requests from them.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Me no ownie.

**Tenoko:** I really have nothing to say.

**AJ:** That's a first.

**Tenoko: **Bite me.

**AJ:** I decline.

**Tenoko**: Aside from that, I DID notice that over three hundred people have clicked on this story, and yet I do not have some three hundred reviews...

**AJ**: If you read it, people, then review it. It doesn't even have to be a long review. Just let the author know whether you liked it.

Precious Things

As the cold curled tighter around his body, Ginji shivered and frowned, pulling himself into a tighter ball with his cover wrapped tightly around him, trying to delve back into the sweet embrace of sleep. His brain told him he was waking up; he tried to ignore it. Maybe if he ignored it long enough, the voice in his head would go away. But then his nose got in on the action, screaming he smelt food cooking.

Heck, that was enough to get anyone out of bed.

He sat up sharply, not even fully awake, yet throwing off his blanket and rubbing his eyes. His brain didn't register what he saw, his unfamiliar surroundings startling and confusing him. He continued to look around as he woke up more, his brain pulling together information from all corners of his mind to make sense of the day before. They were on a job at a cabin way up north. They'd stayed up late watching movies, and he must have fallen asleep... He frowned down at the blanket he was gripping in his hands, the couch he'd used as a bed. Where'd the blanket come from, and hadn't he been on the floor?

He yawned lazily, stretching like a cat. Ban must have moved him; Ban was such a considerate friend.

His nose pointed out that food was still cooking in the general direction of the kitchen, and his stomach growled loudly in agreement, insisting Ginji get up and investigate. Standing, Ginji folded the quilt and placed it over the back of the couch where it belonged, his gaze shifting to the window with sunlight streaming through. It was a promising day already; he could feel it.

He paused when he reached the swinging door that led into the kitchen, listening to the sound of someone humming. Himiko? Or maybe Natsume? With a shrug, he barged in anyway with a cheerful grin.

"Good morning!"

"It's nearly noon, Ginji dear." Stated a low voice, causing Ginji's smile to fade as he looked to see who had spoken. There by the stove stood Akabane wearing slacks, a white button down shirt, and a white apron.

Ginji's brows shot up in surprise as he took in the image of the man standing there cooking.

"Akabane! Uh, good morning..." He frowned at the frying pan the other man was cooking out of. "You cook?"

Laughing, Akabane shifted what looked like an omelet around with a spatula. "Why of course, Ginji. Who else do I have to cook for me if not myself? I'm afraid all the others have already left," He smiled pleasantly. "Would you care to join me? I made enough for two in case you woke up."

Feeling awkward, Ginji scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, yeah, sure. You didn't have to go to all the trouble, though."

Jackal smiled politely.

"Why it was no trouble at all."

The blond glanced around, looking for something to do.

"Can I help in anyway?"

Shaking his head, he flipped the omelet over.

"No, I'm afraid I'm nearly done. You can go wash up, if you'd like, since you _did_ just wake up. It might help you feel better. It'll be ready in about fifteen more minutes."

Grateful, Ginji nodded and headed up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Fifteen minutes was more than enough time to shower and change. If there was one thing Ginji loved, it was a hot shower. The hot liquid pouring over his skin as the electricity within his own body buzzed and hummed, sparks jumping off of his skin. He stood under the hot water, simply letting it cascade over his own skin, loving every minute of it...

Someone knocked on the door, startling him and nearly causing Ginji to lose his balance.

"Though I hate to be the one to rush you," Stated Akabane from the other side of the doorway. "Breakfast is ready, and it has the unfortunate habit of growing cold quickly, Ginji dear."

The blond cut off the water, pushing the plastic shower curtain to the side.

"I'm coming, give me one minute."

Not wanting to anger Akabane while he was in such an unusually good mood, Ginji practically flew in getting dressed and downstairs, using his power of electricity to cause all the water on him to fly off in all different directions, giving him his usual spiky disarray of hair. He threw a new set of clothes and darted downstairs, earning a raised bow from Akabane.

"My goodness, Ginji, I didn't think you honestly meant _one minute_, if that's the case you still have fifteen seconds to spare."

Laughing, the blond scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well, I didn't want to keep you waiting after you'd gone to so much trouble."

Jackal smiled and motioned for Ginji to have a seat at the table.

"It was no trouble at all, Ginji-kun."

They sat, and Ginji took his time about digging in, waiting for Akabane to take the first bite, just to se if it was safe. Noting the blonde's hesitation, Akabane laughed.

"Please, do help yourself, it's perfectly safe."

Ginji laughed awkwardly.

"Of course it is... So, uh, Akabane, you said everyone left already?" He asked before taking a bite of his omelet. He nearly cried when he did, then nearly gulped down the rest in a single bite. "OhmygawdAkabane! _Thisissogood!_ Wheredidyoulearntocooklikethis?!"

Chuckling behind his hand, the dark man smiled, tilting his head to one side.

"It's nothing really, just little things I've picked up here and there in my travels. Having actually read a cookbook every now and then helps as well. I believe you could learn quite easily." He began eating his own meal, as well, with as much grace and poise as he did with everything else, only embarrassing Ginji further at his own lack of table manners. When he wasn't taking a bite, Akabane explained where the others had all gone. "Kazuki took his dear friend Juubei to some medicinal hot springs not far from here, Shido has gone to converse with the local animals, and the others went down the mountain for supplies and information."

Blue eyes playing over Akabane's outfit, Ginji frowned delicately.

"Are you going somewhere as well, Akabane?"

Dr. Jackal was dressed in his usual attire, his hat hanging on a hook by the door. He gave a nod.

"Yes, I thought I would take a walk through the woods and around the lake behind the house." Ginji's face fell in disappointment, causing Akabane to tilt his head in confusion. "Is something the matter, Ginji?"

The blond hesitated before shaking his head.

"Nothing's... wrong exactly. I'll just..." He looked around warily. "I'll be in this big house by myself..." He frowned deeply. "It would be kind of weird."

Laughing, Akabane ran a hand through his own silky locks, brushing them back away from his face with gloved fingers.

"Is that all? Honestly, Ginji, you should know you're always _more_ than welcomed to accompany me." He laughed darkly, flashing white teeth. "Why if I had things my way, we'd be together all the time."

Ginji immediately brightened at having been invited to tag along, even if the person he was tagging along with happen to be Akabane, the _last_ person **anyone** wanted to tag along with.

"Really? You wouldn't mind if I came with you?"

"Not at all, Ginji dear, in fact, I'd be delighted to have you as my companion." He frowned at Ginji's attire. "Though you may want to change again. Such clothing is not suited for climates such as these." He laughed. "You have to remember it's snowing, my dear friend."

Looking down at his on outfit, shorts and a T-shirt, Ginji laughed.

"I suppose I will have to change. If you hadn't pointed it out, Akabane, I would have ended up freezing my tail off out there." He scratched the back of his head. "I have a habit of not noticing the details until too late. Ban gets mad at me for it all the time."

They finished eating in silence, before Akabane ushered Ginji upstairs to change while he cleared the table. The blond did as he was told. Though they were in this surprisingly comfortable atmosphere and Jackal was acting less than his normal bloodthirsty self, that didn't mean Ginji was stupid enough to actually let his guard down around the man. Well, okay, so he'd let his guard down around him a lot more than usual, but still, it wasn't as though he actually trusted him.

Ginji and Ban had spent the remainder of the money they'd gotten from their last job to buy clothes for this job. Paul hadn't been too happy about that. _'Why not use it to pay off some of your tab? Stay inside so you don't have to worry about freezing!'_ Paul always brought the money gods up as a sort of joke, but when it came right down to it, the two of them really did have no luck with money. Mostly in part thanks to Ban and his brilliant plans. Ginji refused to let him live down the platinum melon they nearly got killed for.

Returning downstairs wearing a cream colored sweater and black jeans; Ginji stopped when he entered the kitchen.

"Do you think this is enough? Or should I grab a jacket, too?"

Jackal glanced at him over his shoulder before turning around fully to face him, his eyes darkening while a vicious and ravenous smile slowly crept over his features. Recoiling away from the look in Akabane's eyes, Ginji took an uncertain step away, his brows knitting together. What was the matter with Akabane? And what was that look in his eyes? If the blond didn't know better he'd have thought it was pure, unadulterated lust... But it couldn't be, could it? Why on earth would cause such a look in the sadistic man's eyes?

"A-Akabane?" Called Ginji, feeling his cheeks heat up under such an intense gaze.

Blinking, Dr. Jackal shook his head lightly, as though waking from a dream. He smiled pleasantly again.

"I'm sorry, what was that Ginji? I'm not sure I heard you."

The blond flushed even more.

"I asked if you thought I needed a coat..."

Shaking his head, Akabane moved to grab his hat from by the door.

"I don't believe so," He opened the back door, motioning for Ginji to leave first, and shutting the door behind them. "If you do find yourself with a chill, surely you could use that wonderful talent of yours to warm yourself right up, couldn't you?" He turned his head to look at the blond walking beside him, smiling. "But I wonder if the sweater was such a good idea after all, you're looking a tad flushed, Ginji dear."

Embarrassed, Ginji ducked his head, nearly whimpering as he felt the blush spread further, surely causing even his ears to glow bright red.

"I'm fine, just a little awkward, that's all."

The brunette man blinked in surprise.

"Awkward? Whatever for?"

Chancing a glance at the man walking beside him, Ginji immediately averted his gaze when their eyes met, staring down at his own feet as he shuffled through the snow.

Leaving the subject alone, Akabane slid his hand into his pocket, the other holding onto his hat, lest it be swept away by the cold breeze, and the two of them continued on in silence. Ginji overwhelmed with confusion and fretting over the look he'd seen in Akabane's eyes, while Akabane seemed so relaxed it nearly made the blond sick. How was it that someone could be so at ease? That someone so bloodthirsty and ruthless could always seem so peaceful?

"You still don't trust me, do you?" Questioned Akabane softly, breaking the silence between them. He didn't wait for an answer. "It's fine. I don't really expect you to, but I wonder why is it that you find yourself so unable to trust me?" He glanced at Ginji out of the corner of his eye. "I've never once betrayed you."

The blond opened his mouth to argue, then stopped. Akabane was right. He never had betrayed them. Sure, he'd fought them while they were suppose to be on the same team, like at the Limitless Fortress, but that was only because he was also working on another job, and that job required it. When he was their ally, he was as loyal as they came, even more so, and when he was their enemy, he was their enemy. On which side of the battlefield he stood always depended on whether or not he was under contract. But what was he when he wasn't under contract? Was he a friend? Or an enemy?

Ginji liked to think he was their friend, but only because Ginji hated having enemies. Enemies meant future battles, and more lives being lost. Ginji didn't want that.

"You're our ally and our enemy when under contract to be so, like now. You're our ally because you were hired to be apart of the team, but what about when you aren't under contract?" He asked looking up. They had both stopped walking, Akabane pivoting around to face the blond, a brow raised in curiosity. Ginji shook his head. "We never see you unless it has to do with a job! How are we suppose to know we can trust you when we don't know anything about the real you?! If you weren't under contract and we ran into each other on the street, what would happen? Would we simply pass by each other without a word? Or would you stop to talk? Would we immediately get into another battle to the death? I honestly don't know, Akabane, because you haven't shown for certain where you stand."

The wind whistled between them, the snow continuing to fall in sheets and blanket the ground. Akabane stood poised, gazing intently at the blond before him, search for the right words to say. Ginji was right; he hadn't made it clear where he stood, but only because he was not like the others so close to Ginji, he was not as carefree as they were. But like them, he too, was irresistibly drawn to Ginji. What was it about the blond that even Akabane could not hate him? Something about the boy that made Jackal soften?

Stepping forward, he reached out a hand to cup the side of Ginji's face, causing the blonde to start in surprise, nearly backing away. Akabane continued to stand there his eyes searching over Ginji's confused face, while fighting confusion of his own.

"I am here as a member of the transport service, but my contract does not officially start until something is stolen from this property and the Get Backers have retrieved it. Until that time, I am free to do as I will." He dropped his hand to his side, tilting his head slightly. "I am free to do as I please, and I have caused neither you or anyone else any harm..." He frowned, his brows drawing together in question. "Isn't that proof enough as to where I stand?"

"Akabane..."

"I'm as loyal to you as your own friends are, Ginji, and when we do battle, it is merely business. That is the way I am. Business is business, and I treat all those involved with as much detachment as necessary to get the job done, because I am a professional, same as you." He cocked his head to one side. "You can't say that you haven't fought against those you considered friends because they stood in the way of you accomplishing your goal. I know you have, I've seen it with my own eyes. You don't want to fight them, but you do what must be done in order to do your job. I am the much the same." He smiled pleasantly. "Though I do enjoy our little squabbles much more than I believe you do."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"So how're you doin', Buddy?" Questioned Ban as he sat down on the porch steps and elbowed his best friend in the side. "All day by yourself must have been tough."

Ginji shook his head, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"I wasn't alone. Akabane was here."

Frowning, the brunette tilted his head to the side.

"Akabane? When we left, you were the only one in the house. Akabane had left before anyone of us even got up. You were fast asleep on the couch, so we left you there." He scratched the back of his head. "Though I'll admit I don't think any of us thought we'd be gone for as long as we were."

Ginji didn't say anything. Ban asked,

"So what did you do? While you and Akabane were stuck together all day? He didn't try anything did he?"

The blond shook his head, feeling rather melancholy.

"No. It was fine. I woke up while he was making breakfast, he made enough for the two of us."

"He what?"

Ginji nodded.

"He told me to go take a shower while he finished cooking, we ate, I asked him where he was going, he said for a walk and invited me to go with him so I wouldn't have to be all alone in the house by myself." He shrugged, laying his head on his forearms. "That was it. We went for a walk and we talked. By the time we got back Kazuki, Juubei, and Shido were already back." He shrugged again. "We came back and Akabane went up to his room and didn't come back out. Shido was reading a book, Juubei took a nap, and Kazu tried to show me how to crochet a blanket."

The brunette cocked an eyebrow.

"Thread boy did _what_?"

The blond shot his friend a rather exhausted look.

"Ban, you have to remember, Kazuki is from a school that uses threads as a weapon, it's second nature for him to do anything that involves string of any type, whether to fight, play music, or even make blankets. Besides," He added sleepily, closing his eyes once more. "Kazu makes really nice blankets."

Taking out a cigarette, Ban snorted.

"If you say so, pal." He lit the end of his cigarette, taking a long drag, before releasing it with a pleased sigh. God bless nicotine. Without it, Emishi and Natsume would have died by noon that day. They were two peas in a pod, and Ban had been ready to kill them both. Good thing Shido hadn't been there as well or there would have been bloodshed. Ban considered himself a very patient person, heck, he put up with Ginji all the time, didn't he? Of course, Ginji was his best friend, so that was different, but still.

He glanced over at the blond, noting that the male was almost fast asleep. He knudged him with his elbow, causing him to slowly open his eyes, shifting his gaze to Ban in question.

"Go inside and sleep, Numskull. Last thing we need is for you to fall asleep outside and catch your death from this cold. You're going to freeze your butt off."

Struggling to his feet, the blond mumbled something incoherent and clumsily shuffled inside, as Himiko and Natsume came out, sitting on the steps as well. Natsume handed Ban a steaming cup of liquid, and he took it, grateful, before putting out his cigarette and inhaling the scent of the hot drink. Smelt like chocolate.

"It's white chocolate cocoa." Explained Himiko. "I bought some in town today. The cabinets in this place may be stocked full, but it's sorely lacking on snacks."

"Hey Ban?" Began Natsume, drawing in the snow at her feet with the tip of her finger. "You called Miss Hevn, right? And asked her about the item again?"

The brunette nodded, feeling annoyance towards the blonde woman in question.

"She says the client still refuses to say what it is, only that we'll know if it's been stolen."

The girl with the cropped locks shook her head.

"But there isn't anything worth stealing. There's nothing in the house but the furniture and food."

"Don't forget all the piles of books in Mr. Akabane's room!" Added Natsume cheerfully.

Ban shook his head.

"I already made a list of all the titles of the books and emailed it to Paul. He said there's nothing special about any one of the books, some of them are a little weird, but there isn't anything special. I even had him look into who the current owner of this house was and the background on them." He sighed. "A series of fake names and routed bank accounts was all he found, but apparently, the guy is worth a freaking fortune. Still no ID on him though, not a real one anyway. Not even a photograph or snapshot."

Natsume's brows shot up in surprise.

"Even the Chief couldn't find anything?"

The brunette man groaned, dropping his head miserably.

"I hate jobs like this. I like knowing what the target is. This way, we don't have a single clue. It doesn't even have to be something valuble that they're after, it could be something completely worthless, except for the fact that it has some sort of meaning to the people who want it. Heck, it could be a freaking pair of ice skates from out of the shed for all we know."

Himiko offered him a disbelieving look.

"I don't honestly think someone would go out of their way to steal ice skates, Ban."

He snorted in response.

"You'd be surprised what we've been asked to retrieve."

"Relax, Ban." Insisted the younger girl, smiling brightly. "If something does get stolen and we don't realize it, we can simply place the fault on the client for refusing to divulge the information."

"Yes, but the client did say we would undoubtedly know when the item was stolen if it was ever stolen." Argued Himiko. "I don't think we have to worry about it. All we have to do is wait and see what happens." She poked Ban sharply in the ribs with her manicured finger. "So what else is bothering you, Midou?"

Frustrated, he shook his head with a sigh.

"I dunno. Something funny's goin' on, and I don't like it one bit. That Jackal guy's pissin' me off!"

Lady Poison rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Is that all? It doesn't take much to ruffle your feathers, does it?" She questioned, cutting her eyes at the man beside her.

The brunette offered her a cross look of annoyance.

"I'm serious, Himiko! The guy is acting weird! You should have seen him last night! And then what with what Ginji said about him today! It's just weird, Himiko, it's definitely weird!" He spat his cigarette out in the snow in disgust. "And I can't help getting the feeling that this guy knows more than he's telling us..."

Allowing her head to fall back, Himiko laughed out loud, the sound echoing through the space around them, before she grew serious enough to chuckle out a response.

"Ban, this is Akabane we're talking about! When doesn't he know more than he's letting on?"

TBC

Tenoko: Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Me no ownie.

**NOTE FROM AUTHOR:**

**Tenoko**: Hey everyone, sorry for the delay in the update, I wasn't getting many reviews so I didn't think anyone was interested. Look, if you like this story, make sure to review, spread the word through blogs, forums, etc., and tell others to review. Fanfic authors are **dependant** on the readers to know whether or not to continue their stories, if their isn't a decent response, there's really no point to continue the story. Does that make sense?

Precious Things

Akabane frowned in concern as Ginji stumbled through the living room and up the stairs. Wordlessly, the infamous doctor fell into step behind him, silently following him like a shadow, watching the blond's peculiar behavior. Ginji's eyelids drooped heavily, his shoulders sagging, as his every movement seemed weighed down and heavy. It was very much unlike the energetic blond Jackal was so fond of.

A curious frown touched Akabane's features as Ginji suddenly stopped when he reached the second floor; frowning as his gaze drifted over the different doors.

"Are you wondering which one is yours?" Questioned the onyx haired man softly. Ginji nodded wearily. "The one with your name on it, Ginji, the last one on the right."

Ginji waved him off awkwardly, mumbling,

"I'm not... so good at reading... never... really learned."

Akabane wasn't really surprised at hearing that, Ginji had said something about it earlier, but he'd thought he was being funny when he'd said it, he hadn't really believed Ginji couldn't actually read. He continued to follow Ginji as he stumbled into the room and crashed on one of the beds, his knees drawn up to his chest. Akabane knelt down beside him, so they would be eye-level should the blond open his eyes.

"Are you tired, Ginji-kun?" He tilted his head to the side. "You slept well last night, didn't you?" The blond merely nodded, tugging the covers closer to his body. The dark man's gaze drifted over the blond's body, noting the way he shivered and the goose bumps covering his body. Lifting his hand, Akabane gently ran the back of his knuckles along the length of Ginji's arm, leaving his own trail of goose bumps. "Are you cold, Ginji?" Again the blond nodded.

Akabane sat back on his heels, looking around the room. It was decidedly warm, there was no reason Ginji should still be shivering, and blankets should only make him hot, and leave him feeling smothered. Perhaps the blond was sick. Rising, Akabane threw the covers off the young boy, causing him to frown in protest. Wordlessly, Akabane slid his arms underneath the blond, scooping him effortlessly up into his arms as he began making his way from the room. Ginji didn't even protest, nearly causing Akabane to smile when the blond actually snuggled closer to the warmth of the taller male's body, sighing contently against Akabane's neck, and causing Akabane's grip to tighten instinctively as his own blood suddenly heated.

He nearly chuckled as he carried the blond up to his room, if Ginji were aware enough to realize what was going on, there was no way they would currently be in this position. Ginji was usually very skittish around Akabane, so actually allowing the male to carry Ginji up to Akabane's own room, would be something he never would have allowed, much less his reaction to the warmth of Akabane's body.

Carrying him gently, Akabane moved over to the bed, and placed Ginji in it on the side closest to the blazing fireplace, before pulling the covers up around his body. Akabane then turned and added a few more logs to the fire, before stepping back in satisfaction. He looked around curiously before taking a seat on the floor at the foot of the bed, leaning back against the wood frame as he prepared to wait for Ginji to reawaken. Nursing and caring for someone was not anywhere in his personality, nor had Akabane ever done it before, but if it meant making Ginji better, then he could do it.

After all, Ginji still owed him a rematch.

-----------------------------------

-----------------------------------

Natsume glanced at the clock hanging above the fireplace, not surprised by the fact that the face claimed it to nearly be midnight. She snuggled a little deeper into the couch she was curled up on, pulling the soft blanket Kazuki had given her a little closer to her face with a contented sigh as she closed her eyes, quickly drifting towards slumber. Everyone had either retired to bed, or was stretching after watching another movie courtesy of Emishi. He'd actually brought some pretty good ones, most of them some of Natsume's favorites. The two of them really did have a lot in common, at times it surprised her how much they seemed to be on the same wavelength. Ban seemed to think so too, though it only seemed to put him in a bad mood, something Natsume hadn't been able to figure out.

Someone brushed her bangs away from her face, but she didn't even bother to open her eyes, she didn't care. God, she was so tired. The snow falling outside and the blazing fire inside seemed to have a strange knack for making a person sleepy.

"Natsume..." Someone whispered.

"Mm?"

"Don't you want to go get in your bed so you'll be more comfortable?" They asked. The voice sounded male, but was very soft and comforting.

Not really, Natsume thought, I'm perfectly comfortable right where I am, thank you very much.

"She looks plenty comfortable to me." Another voice added. Where were all these voices coming from, and why were they talking to her? Couldn't they see she was trying to _sleep_? You know, with the night-night, the sleep-sleep, and the no talking? "Maybe we should leave her..."

Yes, yes, leave me, agreed Natsume.

"No, she should definitely sleep in her bed. Look at her. She's going to have a crick in her neck and be sore all over when she wakes up in the morning."

Both the voices sounded familiar. She knew she knew them. Not that she really much cared to figure out who was who, she was entirely too sleepy for that business. A dream was calling her, and she could smell chocolate chip cookies baking in Granny's oven. Granny was standing on the front porch of her picturesque cottage, her sky blue apron smeared with flour as she waved happily to Natsume, ushering her to hurry. The cookies needed to be gotten out of the oven, and there was a pie cooling on the windowsill...

"We should definitely take her up to her room-" A voice rudely interrupted, causing Natsume to frown. "I'll carry her."

"No, Emishi." Ordered the other voice.

Emishi? What was he doing at Granny's? He better not have stolen the pie.

"Why not, Kazuki?"

Maybe Emishi had tried to steal the pie, and Kazuki had stopped him. Kazuki was such a good friend. A regal knight in shining armor... the image caused Natsume to snort with laughter. Kazuki? A knight in shining armor? He was more likely the one to be dressed as the princess locked away in a tower.

"I wonder what she's dreaming? It must be entertaining." Emishi replied thoughtfully.

It would be better if you'd stop talking, Thought the slumbering girl sourly.

"We do need to get her to bed, here Emishi, take her blanket." Kazuki stated, the comfortable warmth wrapped around Natsume's body suddenly disappearing.

Sitting up like a corpse rising from the grave, Natsume opened unfocused eyes to glare menacingly at the two males standing over her, her hand snapping out and yanking her blanket out of Emishi's hands.

"Mine!" She snapped before laying back down with a sigh, the blanket wrapped securely around her.

"Well, that was unexpected." Chuckled the string master. Emishi snorted.

"Uh, you got a Plan B, Kazu?"

"I'll carry her _and_ her blanket up to her room."

Natsume nearly nodded. That's right, Soldier, no one gets left behind. Either we all make it home together or we all die together, but no one is going to get left behind! That's an order, Private!

Someone was making her sit up and turning her slightly, causing her to frown, why couldn't they leave her alone, for crying out loud? She told them as much too, telling them what they could go do, just so long as they let her sleep. The two voices snorted and snickered with laughter, as her arms were placed around someone, hands gripping her under her knees as she was lifted and carried, piggyback style.

"She just told us to 'F' ourselves and let her sleep, Kazuki." Chuckled Emishi.

She heard the smile in Kazuki's voice.

"I heard her. She'll thank us tomorrow. That's if she even remembers this."

"She won't." Laughed the joker of the group.

Kazuki stopped moving beneath her, shifting her weight slightly, she felt him turn back.

"Aren't you coming?"

"In a few minutes. I want to pick up the mess we all made first."

Kazuki began moving again, and Natsume realized he was climbing stairs while carrying her on his back, her legs hooked on his hips. She inhaled deeply and sighed, enjoying the pleasant scent of flowers. She snuggled closer to Kazuki, her arms tightening around his shoulders.

"Almost there..." He assured her softly.

The onyx haired girl opened her eyes dreamily, her thick eyelashes fluttering apart as she peered sleepily at him.

"Hey, Kazu...?" She mumbled.

"Yeah?"

She sighed with a smile.

"I really like you. I'm glad we're friends."

"Me, too, Natsume." He told her, the corner of his mouth twitching in the barest hint of a smirk.

She closed her eyes and took another deep, calming breath, the sweet scent of flowers only relaxing her further.

"Hey, Kazu...?" She called again.

"Yeah?"

"You smell nice." She told him with a pleased sigh.

She felt him chuckle.

"Thank you, Natsume."

She was gently set on a cloud, the warmth of the very sun wrapped around her like the embrace of a lover, and with another sigh, Natsume drifted into a peaceful sleep.

-----------------------------------

-----------------------------------

Himiko was startled out of sleep by the loud sound of someone banging on her door, Ban's voice barking orders.

"Up! Up! Everybody, wake up! Ginji is MIA, people! Get your butts outta bed!"

Her brain didn't register what he was saying so much as the panic in his voice. Grabbing the baseball bat by her bed and a bottle of regression perfume, Himiko flew from her own bed, stumbling out into the hall, along with sleepy eyed Natsume. Natsume was still wearing her clothes, dragging her blanket behind her in one hand and rubbing the sleep from her eyes with the other. The others didn't seem to be in much better shape, all of them looking a bit disheveled. She nearly growled in frustration when she saw Kazuki. Rudely awoken in the dead of night and not even so much as the slightest bit of bed hair. It wasn't fair.

"What's the deal, man?" Demanded Emishi, scratching the back of his head. She almost didn't recognize him with his hair down. "Something get stolen already. Can't it wait until in the morning to recover?"

"It is morning, smart-ass." Quipped Ban. "Two o'clock in the morning and I can't find Ginji. He wasn't in our room when I came up stairs."

Shido frowned.

"What do you mean he isn't in your room? He's been asleep since early this afternoon."

"Does he sleep walk?" Mumbled Natsume. "Maybe he wandered off."

Ban waved her off.

"Gin only sleepwalks when he's hungry. And he can't have disappeared into thin air. Now, did any one see him come downstairs earlier."

Everyone shook his or her head.

"Well," Stated Juubei thoughtfully, "if he didn't come down, maybe he went up. There's another floor to this place, isn't there?"

Ban paled.

"Akabane's room." He cussed. "Has anyone seen Akabane?"

"Not since earlier. About the same time as when Ginji went upstairs." Confessed Emishi, shaking his head.

Shido stepped away from a window he'd opened earlier, moving closer to the group as he hooked his thumb over his shoulder.

"The owl says neither Ginji or Akabane have left the house, so they're both around her somewhere. They're probably in Akabane's room."

"Why would Ginji be in Akabane's room?!" Demanded Ban irritantly, before paling all over again. "What if Akabane forced Ginji up there? Then what if he forced _himself_ on Ginji?! Oh my God! Buddy, I'm coming!" He exclaimed, rushing towards the stairs leading to the next floor. He ran into an invisible net of hair, causing him to turn angrily to the feminine thread master.

Kazuki watched him calmly.

"If something like that had happened, we would have known about it sooner, Ban. The screaming would have tipped us off."

The brunette recoverer relaxed a fraction, then pointed accusingly towards Akabane's room.

"Well, where else could he be?!"

"I'm not saying Ginji isn't in Akabane's room, or even in his bed, what I'm saying is he wasn't forced if he is, understand?"

Ban took a threatening step towards the thread master, growling in his throat.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying Akabane wouldn't do that!" Snapped Kazuki, glaring in annoyance the taller male standing menacingly over him. Forcing himself to remain calm, Kazuki brushing his hair over his shoulder. "Now. All we have to do is go peek in Akabane's room to see if they're in there, and then from there, figure out what happened." He stated reattaching the bell to his hair.

Himiko rushed forward to be ahead of Ban, pushing him back with her hand.

"_I'll_ look. Ban, the last thing we need is for you to freak out and make something out of nothing or either make a bad situation worse. Let me handle this." She told him, steadily moving up the stairs, fully aware of the seven people following behind her, making her eyes twitch in annoyance.

Reaching out, Himiko opened the door as quietly as she could, inching it open so she could peer inside. She saw Akabane first. He appeared to be asleep, sitting on the floor at the foot of his bed. Something wasn't right. She felt it in the pit of her stomach. She opened the door further and took a cautious step into the room, chills running down her spine as though she were stepping on forbidden grounds or walking on her own grave. Ginji was there, too, laying fully dressed and asleep in Akabane's bed.

Sweat glistened clearly on Ginji's skin, soaking through his clothes, and his skin flushed.

"They're here." She told the people behind her. "But something's wrong." She hurried first to Akabane, kneeling beside him, noting that he, too, was covered in sweat each breath rattling in his chest. Natsume crawled onto the bed to check on the blond male, as Himiko shook Akabane. He didn't stir, and she shook him harder. "Akabane! Akabane! Wake up! What's the matter? **Ak**-**a**-**ba**-**ne**!"

His head rolled back as his eyes cracked open, glazed over eyes staring at her, confused and unfocused.

"Him... miko?" His voice was cracked.

She ran a hand over his face, nearly swearing. He was burning up.

"Jesus, Jackal! What happened?"

"Ginji's sick..." He whispered. "He kept shivering..." His eyes shut and his head slumped forward to lean against Himiko's shoulder. "I'm so tired..."

"Oh hell." She muttered, leaning him back against the bed frame again. She turned questioning eyes to Natsume, who shook her head.

"Ginji's burning up with fever, too."

Pushing herself to her feet, Himiko left the room with Natsume on her heels, coming face to face with six sets of questioning eyes. She clapped her hands together.

"All right, people. We have two sick people in there. Natsume, go get the large brown bag from under my bed. Kazuki, I'm going to need clean towels and wash rags. Emishi, go get me a couple of bottles of water and a bowl of _cool_ water, **not** cold water. Shido, _keep Ban_ _out of this room_." She ordered, sending each of them scurrying in different directions, as she turned on her heel and marched back upstairs.

She knelt in front of Akabane again.

"Akabane, wake up. I need to put you in the bed, and I can't get you up there by myself."

He didn't even bother to open his eyes, merely shook his head.

"No. Ginji-kun would be uncomfortable." He sighed. "He's still scared of me."

"I'm sure he'll understand once the two of you are better." She assured him, lifting his arm and putting it around her shoulders.

Dark eyes opened to glare threateningly at her.

"I. Said. '_**No**_'."

She released him and let him remain sitting on the floor, just as Natsume came back with her bag, setting it down beside her. Himiko nodded in thanks.

"Good, now I need you to get that extra futon that's rolled up in the corner in our room. And grab some blankets." She told her as the girl disappeared from the room again.

Himiko opened up and began rummaging through her bag, before retrieving a black box that had cords and clamps coming out of it. She rose and climbed onto the bed next to Ginji, hooking a clamp to each of his index fingers before punching a few buttons, frowning at the words that scrolled across the screen.

"Isn't that to check a car battery?" Emishi asked suddenly, startling her. She jerked around to face him, and he stood beside the bed holding the items she'd asked for.

"His electricity is low." She explained to him, removing the clamps from Ginji and scooting off the bed. "I learned when he was in the hospital that when Ginji's body is low on electricity, he can't fight off infection as well. Set that stuff down and help me get him over to the outlet in the corner."

They managed to drag Ginji's dead weight out of the bed, his feet dragging along the floor as they pulled him over to his required source of energy. Himiko left both the blond and Emishi there, running back over to her bag and rummaging through it some more before retrieving a fork and some rubber gloves. She grabbed the bowl of water up as well, before hurrying back over to them. She unceremoniously dumped the bowl of water onto Ginji, before pushing it into Emishi's chest.

"Go get me some more." She ordered, sliding on the rubber gloves and placing the fork in Ginji's hand before sticking the end of it into the outlet. Ginji began to jump and shake and tremble from head to toe, twitching and jerking as though he was having a seizure. His flushed skin soon began to glow with electricity, but the blond remained unconscious and feverish, even after she removed the fork from the outlet. A towel was handed to her and she looked up to see Kazuki standing over her, offering a soft smile. Grateful, she took the towel and quickly wiped Ginji down, before laying the towel over the extra water on the wooden floor.

"Help me get him back into bed." She requested, and wordlessly he did so, helping her move the blond boy, then helping Natsume with the futon and putting Akabane on it at the foot of the bed.

"Why not put him in the bed, too?" Questioned Natsume, beginning to remove some of Akabane's clothes.

Himiko nearly began partially undressing Ginji as well, then stopped.

"Wait. Switch with me." She told Natsume, as she moved to Akabane's side instead. "I am NOT having a repeat of the incident at the hospital. You go strip Ginji down to the waist." The teenage girl laughed, but did as she was told, and Himiko answered her earlier question. "Akabane didn't want to be put in the bed with Ginji. He doesn't want to make Gin uncomfortable."

Emishi returned with the bowl of water, silently setting it down before leaving again, shutting the door behind him to allow the girls to work in peace on their two patients.

Himiko removed Akabane's shirt and tossed it to the side, then sat him up and tied his hair back with a scrunchy, before laying him back again and began to wipe his body down with a wet wash rag. Akabane never flinched or even moved.

Catching Natsume's worried gaze Himiko shook her head.

"We have to get their fever down. Get comfortable, it's going to be a _long_ night."

"Do you have any medicine we can give them?" Questioned Natsume. "It would work faster."

Himiko motioned towards her bag of wonders.

"It's in there somewhere, I just haven't had a chance to grab it yet. Glass jar with a cork, filled with white pills. You grab it while I put out the fireplace."

They both set about their jobs, then forced the patients to take the medicine that would get their temperatures down and make them more comfortable.

"C'mon, Ginji!" Ordered Natsume irritantly. "Swallow, you big lummox!"

The girl's demand made Himiko smile in amusement. If she raised herself up, she could see the teenage girl struggling to hold Ginji upright while coaxing his mouth open to place the pills on his tongue before then trying to coax him to drink water so he could swallow the pills. The poor girl looked stuck between crying in worry and slapping him for making it so difficult on her. Akabane was an easier patient to care for, somewhat aware, he tried to help hold himself up, taking the pills, and drinking when instructed to.

But something about Akabane's behavior while in such a vulnerable state struck Himiko as odd. He fought sleeping, though his eyes were closed and she was certain he did doze lightly, he was still fighting very hard to be aware, aware of every movement she made. Once when she went to wipe down his face with a wash cloth, and she had thought him to be asleep, she nearly shrieked when his hand whipped out fast as lightening to grab her wrist. Stopping her before she could touch him, dark eyes snapping open to glare at her, his unfocused eyes trying to register who she was.

"It's me. Himiko." His glare softened the slightest fraction, but it was as though he still didn't recognize her. She placed her other hand over the one that was gripping her wrist so tightly. "It's okay. You're okay."

He continued to glare at her for another moment before he nodding, whether in agreement with her or in giving her permission to continue tending to him, she wasn't sure.

Dawn took its time in coming, the new day seeming to take forever to arrive, as if intentionally. Natsume was fast asleep on the bed next to Ginji, while Himiko fought nodding off curled up on the floor using Akabane's thigh as a pillow. Nodding off and dozing was the most she was getting, every time she even so much as thought she heard one of her two patients move, her eyes flew wide open, ears perked up. A few minutes later, she would drift back off, finally she was awoken by Ban gently lifting her into his arms. She fought to open her eyes, wearily peering up at him,

"Ban? Wh-what are you doing? Where are you taking me?"

"To bed, Himiko."

Her brain didn't comprehend.

"Bed?"

She could have sworn he nuzzled her hair then.

"Yes, to bed, love." He told her softly.

"Akabane... and Gin..."

"They're going to be fine, they're on the up side of it." He paused. "Or down side of it, either way, I'm pretty sure they're in the clear, right now you need some rest."

"...No. What if their fevers go back up?"

Again, he nuzzled her hair, the sentiment causing her to sigh as she was set on something soft, the comfort of sleep calling to her.

"Just sleep, love..."

And she did.

----- -----

----- -----

When the blond curled up at the head of the bed shifted in his sleep, Akabane paused in his reading, glancing at the boy over the rim of the book in his hand. Ginji was waking up. Pushing up onto his forearm, Akabane lowered his book, tilting his head to the side to peer at the boy he was so fond of. The blond was hugging a pillow to his chest, burying his face into the soft object, causing a faint smile to touch Akabane's lips. The boy was so child-like.

It was a sight Akabane found to be very... affecting. The affect more obvious through his pants had he not had a quilt around his waist and over his legs, his shirts still in the laundry thanks to Himiko. Ginji was in an equally delicious state of dress, shirtless with the white sheets up twisted around his waist, making him look as though he were wearing nothing. Dear God, if that weren't appetizing to see.

Letting out a soft moan, Ginji's face wrinkled as he fought waking up, snuggling further into his pillow before stretching and yawning. Akabane patiently waiting for the blond to wake up fully, opening his eyes. He did, slowly, blinking away the last remnants of sleep as he peered at Akabane in confusion, his brows drawn together. A seductive grin crossed the dark man's lips.

"Good morning, Lover."

TBC

_**Note from author repeated:**_

**Tenoko**: Hey everyone, sorry for the delay in the update, I wasn't getting many reviews so I didn't think anyone was interested. Look, if you like this story, make sure to review, spread the word through blogs, forums, etc., and tell others to review. Fanfic authors are **dependant** on the readers to know whether or not to continue their stories, if their isn't a decent response, there's really no point to continue the story. Does that make sense?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Me no ownie.

Precious Things

Chapter Five

A seductive grin crossed the dark man's lips. "Good morning, Lover."

Ginji frowned at him in confusion, still no more than half awake, he brought one hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Wha- mother? Who's mother? Where?" He asked snuggling back up to his pillow, while Akabane had to bite back a snort of laughter.

"Never mind, Ginji dear, never mind." The blond had closed his eyes again and appeared to be trying to drift back off to sleep. "Don't you want to see the others?" Questioned Akabane, angling his head to the side. "They've been worried about you."

It took a moment, but Ginji forced his eyes open again.

"What others? Why?"

A thought occurred to Akabane, making him smile. Setting his book completely to the side, he rose to his hands and knees, crawling slowly across the sheets to the object of his fixations. Ginji didn't move, just watched him innocently, head resting comfortably against the pillow he was hugging against his body. When he was nearly over the boy, Akabane raised one hand, placing his knuckles under the blond's jaw and running the pad of his thumb across Ginji's full bottom lip.

"Ginji..." He began coyly, dark eyes fixed on tranquil blue. "Can you tell me where you are, pet?"

"Asleep." Replied the other male automatically.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Akabane."

The doctor nodded, taking advantage of Ginji's docile behavior, he allowed his hand to drop from under Ginji's jaw to his neck. Running his hand smoothly across the blond's skin to his shoulder and down the length of the boy's arm to intertwine their fingers, bringing Ginji's hand up, Akabane placed a chaste kiss to the inside of the boy's wrist, all the while never taking his eyes off the blond. Ginji merely watched.

"Why am I in your dream, Ginji? Am I in them often?"

The blond shook his head, brows drawn together lightly.

"Not really. Why _are_ you here? Did I eat chocolate before bed again?"

Shaking his head, Akabane only smiled pleasantly at him.

"I'm here because I want to be, and you let me. I'm honored to know I'm in your dreams, my dear Ginji." He released the boy's hand, raising his own to cup the side of the boy's face. "Get some more sleep; I'll be with you when you wake up."

Yawning sleepily, Ginji's drooping eyes finally sliding closed as he buried his face in his pillow, quickly drifting back off to sleep. Watching him silently for a moment, Akabane pressed his lips in a thin line, contemplating. The idea was truly too tempting to pass up, even should it later backfire, it would be worth it nonetheless. Lowering his head, Akabane placed a kiss the slumbering blond's temple before lowering down beside him. Facing the door to the bedroom as he pulled Ginji's back against his chest; he nuzzled the blond's hair allowing his own eyes to close as he drifted off into an inviting sleep.

- - - -

- - - -

Ban continued pacing the width of the hallway on the second floor, occasionally shooting thread master Kazuki a cross look, as the brunette sat guard at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the third floor. Natsume was playing some card game with Emishi, most of them waiting patiently for Himiko to give the okay for them to go up to the next floor and check on the two patients. Emishi was there merely to be around the teenage girl that he was so smitten with, because according to him, Ginji could bounce back from anything without the aid of Himiko and the others. Himiko wasn't so certain and had forbade anyone going in the room unless she went in first.

Growling at the lose of his last bit of patience, Ban stormed over to the bedroom with the perfume mistress' name on it, banging his fist against it soundly.

"C'mon already Himiko! You're dragging this out deliberately, you know we're all waiting on you!"

The door opened and the girl in question quickly exited without offering the brunette male a glance, fastening the belt around her waist and running a hand through her still damp locks.

"It isn't all about you," She stated flatly, glancing at him over her shoulder. "Sometimes sleep is the best medicine, and since we haven't heard a peep out of either of them, I can only assume they are still asleep."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Ban rolled his eyes.

"They've been asleep for two days straight. Just open the door, Himiko, I've tried to respect your decisions as the medical expert among us, but I'm not waiting anymore."

There really was no point in arguing with the man; either she lead the way or he would, with or without her permission. With a sigh of defeat, the dark haired girl step ahead of the group, nodding to Kazuki before making her way up the stairs with Ban and Himiko on her heels.

"If they're asleep," She warned softly. "We leave them alone and let them rest. _Understood, Ban?_"

He snorted in response, cutting his gaze to the side, but he didn't argue. Taking that as submission, Himiko gave a curt nod, turning her focus back to the door in front of her, she slowly turned the doorknob and gently pushed the door open, stepping into the room.

They all gasped as one being, Himiko's hand quickly rising to cover her mouth to contain a loud outburst. Ban looked as though he was about to be sick, all the color having drained from his face and replaced with a light green hue. The teenage girl at her side seemed torn between confusion and amusement, the corner of her mouth twitching in a smirk while her eyebrows rose higher.

"Well... I certainly wasn't expecting this."

Both Akabane and Ginji appeared to be fast asleep in the bed together, the white sheets pulled up around their waists as though to cover their state of undress. They both lay comfortably on the white linens, facing the same direction with Akabane's arm securely fastened around Ginji's waist, picturesque of a lover's embrace. Himiko had to admit they both looked lovely lying there like that. Akabane's dark hair in contrast with the white linens; Ginji's features peaceful in a restful slumber. Heat crept into her cheeks and she glanced nervously at the girl by her side, silently seeking her help.

Her head tilted to the side, Natsume placed a finger to her chin thoughtfully.

"I suppose we could at least check to see if their fevers have broken."

"Or if they contracted a different sickness." Snickered Emishi from behind them. "The _love_ sickness."

Ban was leaning heavily against the door frame to the room, Kazuki grabbing him by the waist putting the taller male's arm around his shoulders to support the Get Backer's weight.

"I... I think I'm... I'm going to be sick." Ban stated weakly. "I need to sit down..."

"Easy, easy..." Cooed Kazuki, gently guiding the boy away from the room. "Just breathe."

Shaking her head, and trying not to think what may or may not have transpired in that room, Himiko made her way towards the bed to check the fevers of her patients. There was no telling if what it looked like had happened had really, in fact, happened; Akabane had a tendency to be rather clever in very devious ways. Natsume shadowed Himiko, staying by her side as Himiko first went to Ginji's side of the bed, placing a hand to his forehead and the tips of two fingers to the pulse in his throat. The blond's eyes immediately opened, causing the dark haired girl to retract her hands with a start.

"Good morning, Ginji." She stated softly, not wanting to startle him if he wasn't quite awake yet. "How do you feel?"

The blond frowned in confusion, lifting his head off the pillow a bit.

"Himiko?" He tried to push himself up onto his forearm, but stopped when Akabane's grip tightened around his waist. Blue eyes went wide, fearful, the color draining from his face as he slowly turned his head to see just who had him. Akabane appeared to still be sleeping peacefully at Ginji's side, his arm securely fastened around the other boy's waist. Both females could see the scream building in Ginji, four hands struck out covering his mouth before he could scream and wake Akabane. Terrified eyes turned in panic to the two girls restraining him.

"Don't freak out, we can explain, we can explain!" They hissed in unison. He whimpered. Himiko nodded reassuringly. "I know, I know, but I can assure you, you're okay-"

As though on cue, the dark man sat up sharply, the arm he'd had around Ginji's waist rising up, his red sword appearing in his hand, as his other hand wrapping protectively around the male. Himiko and Natsume both jumped back quickly as the onyx haired glared hate and death at both of them.

A long moment passed without a sound. Frowning delicately, Akabane blinked his sword disappearing as he released Ginji and sat back, confused.

"Himiko?" He ran a hand through his hair, then shook his head as though forcing the last remnants of sleep away before glancing at each of the three faces watching him with wide eyes. His gaze fixed on Himiko's face. "Explain."

Tongue darting out over her lips, she tried to think of the best way to word this. "You were both sick, very sick. According to my tests, it's similar to the effects of my perfumes, yet this one was a poison. Ginji, you showed signs of the poison first," She told him, eyes shifting to the blond's face. She motioned to the dark man sitting on the bed beside him, "Akabane noticed you were sick, and tried to help by bringing you up to his room. You kept shivering and were tired. His room has it's own fireplace and is quiet so you could rest. When Ban couldn't find either of you later that night, we all realized something was wrong and found both of you up here; by then Akabane was also suffering the effects of the poison. Through a great deal of time and effort on Natsume's part and mine you are both alive and well. You've been asleep for three days, and we just came in this morning to check on the two of you and much to our surprise, you both woke up." She frowned at Dr. Jackal. "Though your reaction upon waking was a bit odd."

"Force of habit." He stated off handedly. "Comes from years of waking from one nightmare only to enter another." He looked around, his face the perfect image of confusion. "How did I end up in the bed? Last I recall I was on the futon. And here with Ginji, no less, how very curious..." He tilted his head in concern for the male who'd been sleeping soundly by his side. "I'm not sure how it happened, but I hope I didn't startle you, Ginji-kun."

The blond fumbled over the words, mouth mimicking that of a fish. Without a word, Natsume leapt up on to the bed with them, surprising both Ginji and Himiko, while only receiving a curious glance from Akabane, his left brow arching in question as he watched the girl. She shuffled forward on her knees, before sitting back to look at Akabane.

"We checked Ginji's fever, but we haven't checked yours." He nodded his consent, even leaning his head forward a bit as she reached out to touch his skin. "How do you feel? Did you sleep well? Himiko was worried about you at first, you kept fighting sleep and didn't know where you were." She turned to the female in question. "He still has a slight fever, but I think it should be gone by the end of the day."

Shrugging dismissively, Akabane leaned back using his arms to hold him up. "I admit, I only have a very fuzzy image of Himiko being here, the rest is just voices and dreams, restless and unpleasant. Until I slipped into a most pleasant sleep without dreams, but I suspect Miss Himiko must have given me something to make me sleep as such, for I haven't been able to sleep that pleasantly in, well... ever." He ended with a smile.

Natsume grinned and winked to Ginji before crawling and sliding off the bed.

"So, you boys think you could handle some breakfast?" Interjected Himiko quickly.

"Do you think they could go down stairs?" Natsume wondered, turning to Lady Poison. The other woman quickly shook her head.

"And them be bombarded by everybody? No. They stay up here, but I will allow visitors later on today."

Ginji pouted in disappointment.

"Well, then, what do you expect us to do all day up here?"

The image of them from earlier, asleep like two lovers in bed flitted through Himiko's mind causing her to blush faintly. She turned quickly to Natsume who had opened her mouth, a faint blush dashed across her nose. Grabbing her wrist, Himiko glared at Natsume, silently threatening, _'If you say 'each other', I swear to God I'll kill you'_.

The teenager laughed lightly, a guilty laugh as though she'd been caught red handed.

"Cards. You can do it all you want- I mean, play, you can _play_ cards all you want. Emishi has some, I'll go find him. You can read, too. Reading is good. Himiko, why don't you go get started on breakfast for them, hm? C'mon, I'll help." She stated happily, somehow managing to both pull and shove Himiko out of the room with her. Leaving the two males looking slightly confused in their wake.

TBC

**Tenoko**: Please review. It lets me know there are people that actually read this story. And also, feel free to check out my livejournal, you might get a kick out of it. There's a link on my main page, or go to tenoko1. I think that's it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: me no ownie.

Precious Things

Chapter Six

"This is really ridiculous." Ban spat, tossing his cigarette away as he and Ginji made their way through the woods. "So you didn't notice _anything_ while you and Dr. _Freak_ were out on your nature walk?" He demanded in annoyance.

Since Ginji and Akabane had both made full recoveries, the group had once again set out to search for clues as to how the two of them were... attacked. However indirectly.

The blond male shook his head, pulling his coat a little tighter around his body.

"No, nothing. I mean, Akabane didn't even notice anything, and he's way more perceptive than I am." He tried to laugh. "It was probably just a freak accident, Ban. Mold or something. Not to knock Akabane's cooking, but he had cooked for both of us that morning, maybe some of the ingredients were bad and neither of us realized it." Ginji shook his head. "I don't think we were attacked, I think it was just coincidence."

The brunette snorted.

"I contemplated that route of thought, too, Gin. That's why I sent samples of yours and Jackal-boy's blood to Paul, he said it was definitely poison, not just Akabane's bad cooking." He laughed at his own comment. "Though Akabane's cooking is probably close enough to poison anyway, how'd you muster up the courage to try it?" He questioned, offering his best friend a sideways glance.

Ginji fervently shook his head.

"You're all wrong, Ban. Akabane is actually a really good cook, it was the best breakfast I've had in my entire life!"

The taller Get Backer gave him a playful shove, grinning lazily.

"You say that about any meal you get when you're hungry."

Again the blond shook his head.

"I'm serious, Ban. I'd be willing to kiss his boots if it meant he'd make breakfast again."

Blinking in surprise, Ban carefully observed the blond for a moment, eyes playing over his friend's face as silence passed easily between them. Maybe it was this place, maybe it was the aftereffects of them both having been so sick, but... both Ginji and Akabane were acting differently. The blond no longer seemed to be terrified of the darker man, and he in turn was actually rather pleasant company to have around. Knowing Ginji for as long as he had, Ban also knew that the cold weather and all the snow affected Ginji but only if he was outside in it, and then all it did was calm him, making him more docile and less hyperactive. This behavior... this lack of fear towards a monster, it came from something else, but what?

They continued walking the path around the lake behind the house, shoes shuffling through the light layer of snow beneath their feet. It really was beautiful. Furr trees covered in snow, thick blankets of white, at least a foot deep, covering the ground and even the lake itself was frozen solid. Natsume and Emishi were currently having the time of their lives on the frozen surface.

Currently, it was only Ban and Ginji making their way around the lake, the others had all spread out to search other areas. Ban had decided to take this route with his friend so they would be able to talk in private. Were any of the others around, Ginji was more likely to act aloof and play the fool to avoid talking about things he didn't want to or felt embarrassed about. That was why they were out there, so they could talk, and Ban was going to make them walk around that lake as many times as they had to in order to get everything out of Ginji he thought he needed to. Something was obviously bothering his blond friend; Ginji was being too quite, too agreeable. Gaze lowered so as to make certain his steps, his eyes never wandered to the area around him except for glances at the taller male when they were speaking. Heck, Ginji hadn't even asked _once_ if he could go ice skating with Emishi and Natsume.

"...So, you and Akabane appear to be getting along just fine." Ban stated slowly, watching the blond out of the corner of his eye. The other boy merely nodded. Taking out another cigarette, Ban held it between his lips, one hand coming up to shield the flame of his lighter from the wind as he lit it and took a swift drag before blowing it out, holding the cigarette between his fingers as he spoke, trying to sound nonchalant. "The two of you friends now? I mean, he made breakfast, the two of you took a walk together, and you were both stuck in the same room together all day yesterday..."

Shrugging, Ginji ran a hand through his hair before stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"We get along fine." He stated simply before falling silent once more. Frowning in disapproval at his answer, Ban nudged his friend in the side, causing him to turn in surprise.

"Then what's bothering you?"

The poor blond seemed lost, as though not understanding his distress nor the cause behind it.

"It's just..." His expression became very serious. "_We're. Getting. Along_." He shook his head. "I just- I dunno. It's too weird. It's like he's two totally different people. One, the Akabane we normally have run-ins with, and then this Akabane, who's nice and patient and makes breakfast. Do you know I saw him petting one of Shido's wolf friends he's having help us search the area? There he was: dressed like a normal person, his wild hair flailing about him and scratching a dog behind the ears while laughing at something Natsume was saying. I-I mean, it's just... _weird_! It's like he's a regular person-"

"And someone you would like to be friends with, right?" Questioned his friend. Ban was surprised to see the faint blush that stained Ginji's cheeks suddenly, the way he averted his gaze.

"Is that twisted?" The blond asked, not looking up. "Knowing him like we do, yet wanting to be friends with him... is that wrong?"

Pausing for a moment, Ban took another puff on his cigarette, lips pursed before releasing the stream of smoke he'd been holding in.

"I don't think so." He stated simply, causing his friend to look up in surprise. Ban glanced at him. "Maybe he's like you: Ginji the Lightening Emperor and Ginji the Get Backer. Maybe he just hasn't been set free from one side, he could be, you know: Dr. Jackal and also Kuroudo Akabane. Maybe we've only _met_ Dr Jackal, and _you're_ getting to know _Akabane_." He shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with that." He clapped his friend once on the back. "You've got good instincts when it comes to people, Ginji. I trust you."

The blond only sighed dejectedly.

"I guess..."

They continued walking in silence; Ginji seemingly no less distressed than he was earlier. He continued to watching were his next step should be, head down, his hands in his pockets, a soft sigh escaping him as he seemed to somehow deflate even more.

The brunette nudged him in the side again.

"So what else is bothering you?"

The blond's gaze quickly shifted to his right, looking out through the trees and over the snow.

"Y'know, with all the snow that keeps falling, I really don't think we're going to be able to find any clues as to what made us sick."

"Ginji..." Pressed Ban seriously.

The blond shifted his gaze to the pair currently racing around the icy surface of the lake, Natsume beating Emishi by a yard at least.

"Wow, Ban! That looks like fun, doesn't it? Hey I wanna race, too! Heeeyyyy!!" He called out loudly, waving like a lunatic to the pair. Both skaters nearly toppled into each other and then to the ice when they waved back, hollering something that couldn't be made out. Ginji turned to his friend excitedly. "C'mon Ban, whaddya say? Let's go-"

"Ginji." Growled his friend in irritation, causing the shorter male to falter. Ban offered him a pointed stare. "_What else is bothering you_?"

Again, Ban was surprised to see the blush that crept over his friend's face, his sapphire eyes glancing to the side.

"It's nothing..."

"But **what** is it?!" Demanded Ban, tossing his cigarette away.

The blond shook his head.

"Really, Ban it's nothing, it's just... I dunno..." He stopped walking, causing Ban to turn around and face him as the blond's brows knit together, a deep frown adorning his usually smiling face. "I dunno..." He repeated, before looking up finally, resolute. "He looks at me. And it-it's... _different_ from how he would look at you, or you would look at me, I don't know how to describe it. And he doesn't do it all the time, it's more like I catch him, like he doesn't even realize he's doing it and then he blinks and it's gone."

The image of Akabane standing over Ginji in the living room appeared suddenly in Ban's mind. In the light of only the fireplace, the dark man scooping Ginji into his arms and gently placing him on the couch, then covering him with a blanket. The glow of the fireplace reflecting in those dark eyes as one hand reached out to gently stroke Ginji's cheek... Ban knew Akabane felt something towards Ginji, but so long as the feelings weren't sinister, the brunette really had no problem with the dark man. Well, that wasn't necessarily true. The image of the two in bed together, however innocent in truth, the idea of the two as lovers had nearly floored Ban. The ground felt as though it had been jerked out from under his feet, his stomach lurching, while his head swam. Had it not been for Kazuki, he probably would have hit the floor. Had he been prepared for what he was about to walk in on, he would have handled it better, but for the twenty-four hours prior he'd done nothing but worry about why his friend was suddenly sick and what if Akabane tried to hurt him while they were quarantined together. He'd gone in expecting the worst, and then was forced to redefine his standards of the worst. But then, according to Natsume and Himiko, Akabane had woken up as confused as Ginji as to why they were in the bed together.

"I know what you mean, I think." He admitted softly. "I've caught it at times, too, and I think you're right, I don't think he even realizes it when he's looking at you in certain ways. But," He paused, tilting his head to the side as he observed his friend closely. "I don't think you should feel threatened. I think..." He frowned, searching for the words; he turned his gaze out over the scenery around them. "I think you're special to Akabane, I'm not even sure if he realizes it. You're more friends with him than anyone else in our group, probably know more about him than anyone else in the group, and I think, you're the only one Akabane would allow himself to open up to." He sighed, glancing back at his friend over his shoulder. "Sometimes people are put into each other's lives because they were meant to be there, because for some reason or other, they need each other. It's like me and Himiko. We've gone through hard times, times that nearly destroyed our relationship, things that made her nearly hate me... but we made it through, and we're still friends, despite that we've been both enemies and allies in the past. And we're still moving forward." He raised his hand and rested it atop Ginji's head. "That's what life is all about. Making relationships with those around us." He laughed and removed his hand, dropping it back down to his side. "That's what I think at least."

Brows drawn together, Ginji tilted his head to the side, asking, "So, you're saying I should just continue to be friends with him, no matter the outcome?"

The brunette nodded.

"I think you're probably the closest thing to a friend and a normal relationship he's ever had. Do you really want to be the one to take that away?"

Smiling, Ginji shook his head.

"No, and I already admitted to wanting to be friends with him as well."

Ban nodded in satisfaction, clapping his friend on the shoulder as they began making their way back to the house.

"Good, but should you feel things at any point are getting weird or you feel threatened, let me know and _I'll come running_ to kick his ass for you, okay?"

Ginji laughed as well.

"You sound _entirely_ to happy to have that opportunity."

Ban gave him a lopsided grin.

"You won't even have to twist my arm about it."

----

----

"So, basically," Began Shido flatly. "The fox said she saw two humans dressed in white all over, cloaked even, scarves covering the bottom half of their faces and black 'masks' covering their eyes, which was probably sun glasses to protect from the glint of the sun off the snow."

Akabane shifted his weight, running a hand through his wild hair as his own agitation pulled at him. The past few days had really been a disaster. First, he and Ginji were 'attacked', poisoned, and Akabane hadn't even been aware of it. He hadn't sensed a single person that day they had taken a walk, hadn't come across the signs of a trespasser when he'd done a search of the grounds earlier that morning before everyone had gotten up. The entire ordeal was completely his fault, and he knew it. Perhaps he needed more training, or maybe this friendly atmosphere had made him careless, perhaps he shouldn't have been so willing to be on such... agreeable terms with the other members of the group. Had it somehow made him soft?

No, that really couldn't be it. They hadn't been here but a couple of days when the pair had fallen ill... Could it be that those they were up against were actually that much better than Akabane himself? He frowned, turning away as his mind rapidly darted through the ideas. He was the best the institute had ever created: his training was perfect, his abilities perfect... Hell, most of the other's involved in the same training as he had hadn't even survived it, that is, if they even survived the experiments from the beginning. Most of the other 'candidates' had either been destroyed in body or mind, very few having made it as far as Akabane, and then not a single on of them had even been able to stand up to him. In fact, until he'd met Ginji, he'd never once been bested or even challenged by any of his opponents, no matter how out numbered he might have been.

So why...?

The contract had been for two weeks and already a week had gone by and they were no closer to protecting the target than they had been the day they'd all arrived. What did their enemies hope to accomplish? Akabane had some idea, but the fools really believe he would allow it?

"Is something the matter, Jackal?" Questioned Himiko softly from her spot by his side.

He forced himself to appear cool and collected, running a gloved hand through his hair.

"Why of course not, my dear Lady Poison. Why do you ask?" He questioned. He'd stepped away from the main group by several yards to lean against the trunk of a towering tree. Apparently, she too had separated herself to come stand next to him.

"I've worked with you enough to know when you're upset. You're in a near panic."

"I'm in no such thing." He snapped at her, then replaced his mask of a pleasant expression on his face. "I think you're merely jumping to conclusions, my friend."

"Am I?" She asked, turning her head to face him. "Then I'll tell you the other conclusions I'm jumping to. I think you know far more about this job than anybody here. In fact, I think you know both what the target is and who's after it." He continued to smile, though his expression was completely blank like a Noh mask. Himiko sighed and crossed her arms. "And neither I nor anyone else could drag the information out of you, even were I to tell the group what I believe, you would only deny the accusations and pretend to be completely ignorant on the subject." A heavy sigh escaped her, making her appear to deflate a bit. "You and Ginji are too much alike at times."

A genuine smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth at hearing that, his dark gaze sliding over to her. "Then am I to understand you aren't going to go running to Midou with your pretty little suspicions?"

"No, I'm not." She stated with a shake of her head. "But I expect you to let us in on your secret before things get out of hand and a member of this team ends up hurt," Her gaze shifted to him out of the corner of her eye. "Understood?"

"You needn't worry so, Lady Poison, it'll spoil your pretty complexion." He told her gently as he turned to go into the house, while the others finished their little group meeting.

----

----

Flipping the page to his book, Akabane shifted his weight on the bed and the pillows he was propped up against. Though he was loathe to admit it, he was really rather bored all by himself reading books he already had memorized. Perhaps after this was all said and done he would order some new alchemy and chemistry books and set himself about a project, he would have actually probably that day, except his work space was not available to him through this ordeal. Such a pain.

A knock on his door caused him to set his book aside, looking up curiously.

"Come in." He called, waiting as the door slowly opened and a blond head meekly peeked around it, surprising Dr. Jackal. "Ginji!" He sat up, tilting his head in curiosity. "What brings you here?"

"We're, uh, setting up to play some games and stuff downstairs. I wanted to know if you wanted to join in?" He laughed in embarrassment, scratching the back of his head. "The girls are trying to get us to play penalty games and take bets and such, and then later we're going to watch some movies." He laughed again. "We have too many gamblers in this group, they're taking bets and playing penalty on whoever falls asleep first and last during the movies."

Sliding off the bed, the dark man nodded his head.

"I suppose I'll join in the fun as well, though I'm sure you'll have to do some explaining as to what you mean exactly by penalties and bets."

The blond shook his head as they left the room, heading further downstairs to the first floor.

"I'm not sure exactly. The terms of the penalties are set up before each game, and the bets will probably involve poker or drinking games." He laughed. "Though I don't think we have any alcohol so it'll probably just have to do with when we watch movies. Like who falls asleep first, or who shuts their eyes during scary parts in the movie, that sort of thing."

"I see." Drawled the taller man as they reached the bottom floor. "Though I must admit, penalty games sound much more fun."

The group had already set up the fold out tables, one intended for card games while the other for board games.

Apparently, Natsume was taking charge of the events for the night.

"Okay," She began with her hands on her hips. "I call the card table first for a series of penalty games! Each game will consist of a minimal of four people. The winner of the previous game gets to decide the penalty for the loser of the next game, is that understood? The losers of the first game however must forfeit all snacks to the winner. I'm talking about you, _Emishi_, that candy horde of yours is mine, y'hear?" She glanced around the room. "Gin, Akabane both of you have to play with us too."

Smiling at the blond beside him, Akabane laughed lightly. "I don't believe we've been given the right of refusal, so shall we indulge her? I believe it could be rather promising."

Ginji grinned broadly.

"I had every intention of playing," He turned to glare at the teenage girl. "And of getting those snacks as my reward when I win."

"Bring it, Buster!" She ordered proudly, then pointed to the kitchen. "The other game table will be set up in the kitchen to avoid distracting the people from the game."

"Do you think she's a little competitive?" Asked Shido dryly.

Ban grabbed the Beast Master by the wrist and began pulling him into the kitchen.

"C'mon Monkey-boy! These games will give me just another chance to humiliate you. I don't care if the game _is_ 'Apples and Oranges', this is a battle between us, you got that?"

Shido barked with laughter. "Well if this is to be a battle, I want a worthy opponent, so why am I playing against you?! It'll be too easy to completely trounce you!"

"What did you say?!"

"Come on Juubei," Stated Kazuki, leading his friend into the kitchen. "You and I can be a team, okay?"

"What are we playing for?" Asked his blind sworn protector.

"Um, we're on the same team, so I don't think it matters."

"A day of complete servitude!" Suggested Natsume, yelling into the kitchen behind them.

"You hear that, Monkey-boy?! I'll be calling you Servant-boy come morning time!" Ban laughed loudly.

"Not likely, Snake-for-Brains! I'll have you scrubbing the floors with a toothbrush and giving each of my animals a bath!"

The chaos died down a bit as the two groups did finally separate and the games started. Akabane casually adjusting and looking over his hand of cards while Natsume, Ginji, and Emishi each labored seriously over theirs. Natsume gnawed on her full bottom lip as she arranged and rearranged the cards in her hand, stealing glances at each of her opponents. The auburn haired male seemed equally serious about his hand of cards, yet only chanced glances at the female by his side as he normally did when he thought she wasn't looking. And finally, Ginji was as equally focused on his own hand, tongue darting out across his soft lips nervously. The action drew Akabane's attention to the blond's lush mouth, making his throat constrict tightly, and forcing him to take a sip of water to drink. He crossed and uncrossed his legs, clearing his throat lightly, before shifting his gaze to the female who had seemingly taken a headlock on the situation.

"Why are all of you so serious suddenly? Did I miss something?" He asked.

The jokester of the group nearly came out of his seat.

"Are you kidding man? The winner gets to put a penalty on the person who loses the next game! Anything goes pretty much! You can make them your servant, make them humiliate themselves in some manner, tell you their most intimate secret, truthfully answer any question you ask of them, ANYTHING!!" Natsume and Ginji nodded eagerly in agreement, as he appeared incredulous. "Have you never played penalty games before?"

"I wouldn't say I voluntarily played the games in question and the penalty was usually torture until you past out, so I don't think it can really compare to this, so no, I haven't." Jackal state offhandedly. Three brows raised in uncertain questioning, each wondering if he was actually serious. Smiling pleasantly, he asked, "Who goes first?"

"Me. And another thing before we start." Interrupted Natsume. "Whoever the winner is, if they want a specific penalty for the next game, they can state it before the start of said game. Example, if I want to make Emishi... dress up in Sailor Moon cosplay, I can say so before the next game, and if he isn't the winner, then he has to do it. Or if I said the loser of the next game has to do such and such for the next winner, they have to do it, I can specify who has to do what or just say the loser."

"So you could say the loser of the next game, or just choice a specific person, they have to, oh say, kiss the winner of that game, unless they won the next game, they would have to do it, correct?" Asked Ginji.

Natsume and Emishi bought brightened at his words.

"Now there's an idea. Kissing..." Mused Emishi slyly, drumming his fingers against the tabletop.

"That would be interesting considering there are three guys and then me! Haha! Wouldn't it be funny if one of you ended up having to kiss each other?!" Giggled Natsume.

Emishi's gaze shifted to both the other males sitting at the table before paling, "I'd much rather _not_ have to kiss either of **them**, Natsume-love." He grinned, leaning towards the female. "_You_ on the other hand, I'd be _more than happy_ to bestow a kiss..."

"I just want to win those snacks." Stated Ginji determinedly.

"They're mine!" Exclaimed Natsume slapping down her first card. It was twenty minutes later before she made another sound, releasing a sadistic cackle that made even Akabane inch away from her. "I told you I'd win!"

"Well, then I have no choice but to win them away from you." Ginji said with a shrug.

"Fine, but I'm going to penalize you, Ginji!" She laughed. "Not if you loose the next game, but the next game you loose you have to kiss the winner of that game- wait, no! You have to be kissed BY the loser of the game before!"

Ginji frowned in confusion.

"So... even if I win the next game and get your snacks, if I loose any of the games following, the loser of the game before the one I lost gets to kiss me?" Akabane's mouth stretched in a vampiric smile no one noticed. Ginji laughed. "I'll just have to make sure you lose every game, Natsume!"

The next series of penalties turned more into bets. Ginji did in fact, win Natsume's snacks away from her, Emishi would have to bleach his hair and put pink highlights in it, Natsume had to cosplay as Sailormoon, while Akabane was subject to any one request from Ginji which the blond could use at anytime.

"I don't think I have the general idea of this card game down," Worried Dr. Jackal. "I haven't won a single game, I continue to come in last place."

"You just have to pay attention which cards you have and the ones the other players are discarding." Stated Ginji helpfully, "You want to try and get a full matching set before the other person, so you're trying to make sure you aren't collecting the same set as any of the other players or it makes it harder to collect a set."

"Oh I see. That does make it easier to understand."

"Emishi, your deal." Stated the blond with a lazy yawn. "This is my last hand and then I'm going to go join in the game in the other room."

"Wait, wait, wait..." Exclaimed Natsume, jumping up from her spot. "I have to go get something from my room."

"Emishi, shouldn't you go get my snacks?" Questioned Ginji, leaning forward with his chin on the bridge of his interlaced fingers.

The auburn haired man rose and sulked from the room after his favorite brunette, whimpering about having to bleach his hair.

Akabane grabbed the deck of cards, distractedly shuffling them as he turned to Ginji who was smiling happily to himself.

"Emishi has the best snacks. I don't know where he finds them, but they're always really good and there's always _**a lot**_! Suckers in all flavors, pocky in all flavors, chocolate and yogurt covered raisins, fruity candy, chewy candy... ohmygawd, I'm so happy."

Chuckling, Akabane continued to casually shift through the cards in his hand. "Why, Ginji dear, tears are nearly brimming in your eyes."

"Tears of joy, Akabane. Tears. Of. Joy." He, if possible, brightened, turning to the man beside him excitedly. "Hey, I know what! I'll share it with you! You've probably never really had candy before have you? What with having been raised in an institution, and as an adult, you probably had no real interest in it. I'll share it with you!"

The cards in his hand stilled as Akabane blinked in surprise. "Why Ginji... that's very thoughtful of you. I'm actually surprised you would share you're prize with me. No offense, but I assumed the child-like side of your personality would demand you hoard it all for yourself."

"It does," He admitted with a nod. "But this is different. Just don't tell Emishi and Natsume I'm sharing with you."

"It'll be our secret. So tell me, Ginji, when are you going to make good of my penalty?"

"Huh? Oh! You have to do any one thing I ask, don't you? I'll have to think about it. If it was Emishi, I was going to make him run a naked lap around the lake, and had it been Natsume I was going to have her pay off our tab to Paul. I guess I just never thought you'd loose, so I'll have to think about it. What would you make me do if you had a choice?"

"If I could make you do any one request?" He asked, and the blond nodded. "Hm... I'd probably make you my lover so then I would have an excuse to always be around you." He stated with a chuckle before continuing to shuffle the cards in his hands.

The blond flushed a deep scarlet then flushed an even deeper shade before laughing and crossing his legs.

"You don't have to have a reason to hang out with me, Akabane. We're friends, spending time together is simply what friends do. I'd do the same for you, just call you up and be like 'Hey, Akabane, let's do something'." He laughed. "I mean, if I knew how to even get in contact with you, I think Hevn is the only person who knows how to get a hold of you, well, and maybe Himiko."

"Honest?" Questioned Akabane, genuinely surprised and pleased. "Just call you up? How intriguing."

The blond laughed again.

"You say some of the strangest things sometimes, Akabane."

The dark man raised a brow in question. "I'm glad I amuse you, but tell me, friend, what did I say that is so amusing?"

Ginji chuckled.

"Seriously, you don't know?" The man adjacent to him shook his head, a soft smile touch his lips. Shrugging, the blond leaned back in his seat, his arm hanging over the back of it. "Well, what you just said, I suppose. Thinking you had to have a reason for us to hang out, much less that you would go to the extremes that we had to be lovers, I mean... c'mon. Friends spend time together, that's why they're called friends." He frowned lightly, blue eyes growing a murky tone as sadness crept into their depths. "I know my upbringing was far from normal, but at least I knew about making friends, and that its okay to hang around someone you like and get along well with." He waved his hand toward their surroundings. "I mean, we don't all always get along, but we're still friends. I mean, I don't really even consider us all to just be friends, we're like this weird surrogate family, and we all somehow complete each other. It's like Ban said to me _'Sometimes people are put into each other's lives because they're simply meant to be there'_." He frowned, tilting his head to the side as he observed the dark man sitting with him. "Does that make sense?"

"Yes," Stated Jackal softly, his eyes darkening. "It does."

There it was again. That feeling. Suddenly it took everything in Akabane not to lean across the table and place his mouth over Ginji's. To hell with the table, he wanted to just toss it to the side so he could take the blond in his arms and kiss him properly. God, what ecstasy must it be to take possession of those lush lips, to kiss Ginji slowly and smoothly, only to release his mouth and nuzzle the boy's neck causing a sigh to escape the blond.

Where was this coming from?! He'd known for a while that he somehow wanted to take possession of the boy, wanted to fight him again, this creature who was able to best him for the first time. It had all been linked back to that, it was the reason behind Akabane's obsession with him, the reason he couldn't just move on and forget the blond. His pride was wounded wasn't it? That was the reason? He merely followed the boy waiting for a rematch so he could prove that Ginji's earlier victory had merely been a fluke...

But it wasn't about pride anymore. He found himself protecting Ginji, and aiding him when he didn't have to. His feelings of wounded pride slowly faded away and were replaced with a genuine admiration, and then, affection... He was here to make sure Ginji didn't receive any manner of harm, a deep sense of protectiveness had overcome Jackal, he somehow felt responsible for the blond's well-being, that no one be allowed to cause the boy any manner of grief. And he grew angry when he saw the other members of the team and their obvious affection for the blond, the closeness between all of them, was reminded of the years they'd all been able to be together.

Was this... jealousy? This near animalistic instinct he felt... the need to guard and protect Ginji, to not let anyone get too close, not even his friends. But what was the cause? Why did he feel this way whenever he was near the blond? Whenever the boy would give him that carefree smile, why was it that these feelings welled up inside of Akabane, beyond his control and without his consent?

A frown adorned Ginji's features as he tilted his head to observe the dark man. "Why are you looking at me that way?" He asked just as Natsume and Emishi returned from upstairs.

Setting the cards he'd been shuffling to the side, Jackal's lips twisted into a sinister grin of confident determination.

"Ginji, my dear friend, I'm afraid that this game will be in my favor and you will come in last place."

The blond laughed as the other two took their seats at the table.

"Is that so, Akabane? After my snacks already? Natsume, your deal." He frowned when he turned to the brunette, the digital camera set by her arm. "What's that for?"

She smiled happily, beginning to pass out the cards.

"I wanted to take pictures while we're here. Oh. Here." She stated, leaning over to get something on the floor by Emishi. She pushed a bulging dufflebag over to the blond. "Those are all his snacks." She placed another stuffed bag on top of it. "And those are mine. But if I win this game, I lay claim to all of them again."

Laughing, Ginji hooked his thumb to his side. "Well, you have competition. Akabane says he's already won this." He leaned forward to whisper to her behind his hand, while winking playfully to the other two players. "To tell you the truth, I think he's after my snacks as well."

"Is that so?! **Well**!" She slapped down her first card and drew another one before leaning across the table to grin evilly at Jackal. "I don't think that's all he's after if he wins, but still, I don't plan to loose."

The dark haired man smiled pleasantly, laying down a card and drawing another one.

"Fine. Just don't plan to win, either."

Snorting, Emishi laid down a card and picked up the one Akabane had discarded. "They're just snacks, you guys."

Natsume snorted as Ginji took his turn.

"I did NOT go upstairs and get my camera just over snacks, Emishi. You can be so dense."

The auburn haired male shook his head. "I must be, because I don't get it."

"You will once the game is over." She stated with a decisive nod, causing the other male to only frown in confusion.

The game was over faster than any of the previous games, two rounds later and then Akabane knocked on the table's surface and laid out his cards for the others to see.

"And I believe that's check mate." He stated cooly, a pleased smile twisting his features.

Ginji cursed under his breath. "I've never seen anybody win that fast."

The dark man merely smiled.

"Your advice at the end of the last game helped, in which case, if you remember, I was the loser."

Natsume was fiddling with her camera while Emishi had already left the table completely dejected.

"Oh that's right!" Exclaimed Ginji, snapping his fingers. "You did loose the last game, didn't you? At least you won this one, right? Oh. Crap, I came in last, and I was on such a winning streak." He pouted.

"Penalties, people, penalties..." Urged Natsume impatiently.

The blond laughed. "Yeah, Akabane, it's your turn to decide a penalty for someone."

"I think I'll penalize you, Ginji dear. You'll have to answer to any one request of mine, which I can use at anytime, alright?"

Without hesitation, Ginji nodded. "That sounds fair, it's the same penalty I gave you after all."

Natsume stood from her seat and took a few steps back before holding up her camera as though about to take a picture.

"And now for your other penalty, Ginji," She smiled devilishly. "Or more precisely, your _first_ penalty."

Akabane's grin only widened as he waited for the blond to realize what lay in waiting for him. At first, the blond merely frowned in confusion, then realization dawned in his eyes before a deep blush encompassed his face, and he turned to Akabane in a near panic.

"Oh! Oh. Um, were you serious about that Natsume?"

"_Oh yes_," She stated. "And you agreed to it. Go ahead Mr. Akabane." She waved him off. "In fact, pretend I'm not even here!"

Laughing, Akabane cast her a caste sideways glance before rising, one hand placed firmly on the surface of the table while the other reached out to cup the side of Ginji's face. "No offense, Natsume, but as far as I'm concerned, you're NOT here." He stated, leaning over the blond who watched him uncertainly, his cheeks aflame. Strands of his dark hair fell gently over his shoulder as he leaned in closer over the boy, offering a reassuring smile as he gently ran his thumb over the blond's cheekbone. Hesitating, Akabane took a moment to memorize Ginji's face, the way he bit his bottom lip between his teeth, averting his gaze shyly before a sort of calm washed over his features, his sapphire gaze locking with the dark of Akabane's.

"Go head."

And without another word, the dark man covered Ginji's mouth with his own...

TBC

Tenoko: Okay, as far as updates and everything goes, for more information as to what is probably going through my head or what I'm working on, by all means, check out my LJ: tenoko1. You can see art, photographs, chapter ideas and partials, etc.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only this story belongs to me. :)

**Tenoko:** Okay, for those of you reading, I realized I had been making Ginji's eyes _blue_ in previous chapters, I've corrected that mistake and returned them to _brown_. My apologies.

Precious Things

Chapter seven

Strands of his dark hair fell gently over his shoulder as he leaned in closer over the boy, offering a reassuring smile as he gently ran his thumb over the blond's cheekbone. Hesitating, Akabane took a moment to memorize Ginji's face, the way he bit his bottom lip between his teeth, averting his gaze shyly before a sort of calm washed over his features, his gaze locking with the dark of Akabane's.

"Go head."

And without another word, the dark man covered Ginji's mouth with his own, immediately feeling electricity hum through his entire body. He kissed him slowly, treasuring the moment. After an uncertain pause, Ginji softly began kissing him back, hesitantly at first, then more assured. He tilted his head further back to make the kiss easier, a trembling hand coming up to cover Akabane's own that still cupped the blond's jaw, the other hand came to rest against Akabane's chest, gripping the shirt material lightly.

Smiling against the blond's mouth, Akabane broke the kiss, dark eyes opening to witness the other boy's face. Long lashes fluttered open as though waking from a dream, his light brown eyes now earth colored, his pupils dilated. His features simply seemed peaceful, causing a pleased smile to cross the dark man's lips; a faint blush darting across the blond's nose as he offered a shy smile, before Akabane placed one more soft kiss against his mouth then straightened.

Natsume still stood cemented to her earlier spot a few feet away, her camera held up with one hand, while the other one covered her nose and the lower portion of her face. A sly smirk crept across Akabane's lips and he winked to Natsume, and she bolted from the room, one hand still covering her face as she rushed into the kitchen. A cry of surprise followed her entrance, only for her to reappear running from the room and up the stairs dragging Himiko behind her.

"Natsume, slow down! What's the matter? Shouldn't we go to the bathroom with your nose bleeding like that?! What happened?"

The other males in the kitchen came out curiously, their gaze following the two women who had dashed up the stairs before shifting to the two men in the living room. Ginji was still rooted to his chair, while Akabane was comfortably half-sitting on the table's surface, once again leisurely shuffling the cards in his hands.

"What happened?" Questioned Shido, a brow raising in suspicion.

Kazuki frowned in concern. "Neither of you hit her, did you?"

Sighing, Ban shook his head. "I don't know. Ginji can be pretty competitive, especially if they were playing for snacks, but I don't think even that's enough to make him hit her. Maybe Akabane decked her..."

Chuckling, the dark man set the cards on the table and moved away, past Ginji to follow suit upstairs.

"Why would I do that? I already got my treat." A pleased smile crossed over his lips, and he inclined his head to the males by the kitchen as he passed. "Now, while all of you speculate, I'm actually going to go check on Miss Natsume." He stated, beginning to ascend the stairs.

"Will you come back?" A voice called out suddenly from behind him. He slowly turned to see Ginji standing a few feet from the table, like he'd thought about going after Dr. Jackal as though to stop him. A furious blush encompassed the blond's face, and he glanced away, turning his head to hide the hopefulness he was afraid was evident there. "To watch the movies with everybody, I mean."

Offering a soft nod, Jackal smirked at him.

"Why of course Ginji-kun. I did promise, after all. You'd best do something about your prize though, lest Emishi steal it away from you. Speaking of which..." His smile turned more sinister as he shifted his focus to the silent joker standing by the kitchen. "I'm certain Miss Himiko has some peroxide among her medical supplies. Should I borrow some for you while I'm up here, so you can pay off your losses?" A cackle escaped him as he turned and made his way upstairs not even waiting for a response.

A half whimper/sob escaped the auburn haired man, a hand raising up to swipe at his cheek. "My hair..." He blubbered, slinking up the stairs after the mysterious doctor.

--

--

Kazuki smiled back at Ginji as they slowly trekked through the snow-covered forest.

"You know, Mr. Ginji, you didn't have to come with me."

The blond nodded, pulling his coat closer around his body.

"I know, Kazu, but I wanted to. There was no reason for you to have to search by yourself, and I know Juubei is only so much help." The brunette didn't argue, only smiled politely in response as Ginji reached his side. It was snowing again, soft layers falling from the sky. "Ban thinks that with this snow the thieves might take another opportunity to make away with whatever it is they meant to steal."

Nodding, the thread master brushed part of his hair over his shoulder, before adjusting one of the bells in his hair.

"If Shido's information is correct and the people who made you sick earlier are using to snow to cloak themselves, then yes, it would be a most opportune time for them. But tell me, Mr. Ginji, why aren't you searching with Ban as you normally would?"

Honey colored eyes slowly took in the scenery around them, peering through the whites, browns and greens for any sign of anything moving.

"Ban is searching with Himiko right now. I wanted to give them some time together."

"You're really very sweet, Mr. Ginji," Chuckled the brunette, before his laughter faded away to be replaced by a quiet seriousness. "But that's not the only reason you decided to accompany me on this search, is it?"

Frowning, Ginji only offered the thread master a sideways glance before continuing to carefully scan all around them. Searching for any signs that someone other than themselves had been out in those woods.

"How do you mean, Kazu?"

Detaching a bell from his hair, Kazuki busied himself about rolling it between his fingers with flawless ease, as he slowly edged himself into the subject at hand.

"Something is bothering you. Something you don't know what to do about on your own, and you probably feel you can't very well discuss it with Ban, so you came to me." He smiled at the man he still viewed as his leader. "You knew whatever the problem was I would never judge or hold it against you, I wouldn't even laugh."

Cheeks turning a light hue of pink, the blond snorted in frustration, not turning to look at his friend. "Am I really that transparent? Even Ban knew something was bothering me yesterday."

Slender brows raised in curiosity. "Was his advice of no help?"

Ginji sighed heavily, his breath coming out in a thick white cloud.

"No, his advice was a lot of help, but my problem seems to be growing, and again, I don't know what to do, but I couldn't tell Ban about it because I thought he would freak out. Actually I _know_ he would freak out."

Nodding, Kazuki offered, "Well, why don't you start by telling me what your problem was and the advice Ban gave you, then tell me how the situation has changed, and I'll see what I can do to help, okay?"

The blond nodded glumly, gesturing with his hands as he spoke. "It's really simple to begin with, and maybe I'm just worrying too much, but it started when we came here and Akabane was here."

"You and Ban thought he wouldn't be." Stated Kazuki, nodding in understanding.

"Right, because Hevn couldn't get a hold of him. Well, Akabane and I got along just fine, for some weird reason, in fact, he was acting like a different person, so much so that everybody seemed to be getting along just fine with him."

The brunette nodded his agreement. "He does seem much more at peace and contented than he usually is."

"So I'm not the only one to have noticed, good. Well, the day before we got sick, he and I were left alone that morning and he made breakfast for the both of us, then we took a walk around the lake and just talked. The whole time, we got along just fine, and it started to bother me because I wasn't scared of him or anything like I normally am."

Kazuki chuckled, peering at the blond playfully. "He does have a tendency to make you nervous, doesn't he?" Ginji nodded, and the brunette asked. "Would you rather he was giving you a reason to be afraid of him?"

"Well, no..." Frowned the blond, before turning eagerly to his friend. "But it's what I expect! With him being so- so _normal_, I wasn't sure what to think. I told Ban about it, and he said that maybe there were two sides to Akabane just as there had been two sides to me, and that it was okay for me to want to be friends with Akabane, despite his past behavior. So I decided to quite worrying about it and do just that: be friends with Akabane."

"So wherein does the problem lie, Mr. Ginji?" Asked the brunette, frowning in confusion. So far there didn't seem to be any reason for Ginji to have concerns. At Kazuki inquiry though, the blond flushed a deep shade of scarlet, purposely refusing to look at the brunette. "Ahhh..." Crooned Kazuki, realization suddenly dawning. "_That's_ why you came to me instead of Ban."

The blond looked up in confusion. "What is?"

Kazuki looked at him pointedly. "You like Akabane, and _not_ just as a friend." Ginji opened his mouth to argue and Kazuki held up a finger to cut him off. "Or at least, you kind of like him in a way more than friends." He paused, watching Ginji with his head tilted slightly to the side. "That, and something happened between you, didn't it?"

The blond turned an even darker shade of red than before, ducking his head so as to avoid Kazuki's observant gaze. "Well, it's just, you're... well... y'know..."

"Not unless you tell me, no, I don't Mr. Ginji." The brunette laughed. "My specialty is threads, not mind reading."

"You and Juubei are..." He paused, searching for the right word so as not to offend his friend. "...more than just friends."

The brunette waved his hand dismissively.

"Juubei and I probably aren't the best people to compare your relationship to. Our relationship is both simple and complicated, and at times simply complicated." Laughed the feminine man.

"But, you're both guys..." Ventured Ginji, stealing glances at his friend as they continued to walk through the thick drifts of snow. "And you both... care about each other."

"We're in love with each other you mean?" Kazuki said for him, not the least bit embarrassed. Ginji nodded. "Well, you're right. Juubei and I both care deeply for each other, but like I said, our relationship is both complicated and simple. Though we both know how the other one feels, Juubei is stuck in a mindset to forever serve by my side as my guardian. He thinks if he allows himself to give into what he feels, he'll end up somehow betraying his vow to protect me, or that something will happen to me because he was careless. And for that, it causes a lot of tension between us at times." He shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, there are times when even he puts aside his stubbornness and succumbs to his feelings and emotions, and when he does... it's nice. It's not always enough to know how a person feels about you, sometimes it's nice to feel it too, for them to show you they love you." He laughed suddenly, waving his hand dismissively again. "I'm sorry, I got off subject. Okay! You like Akabane; I have the sinking feeling he likes you too. This bothers you because you're both male, Akabane's past behavior, you think Ban will freak out, and it's very unexpected I'm sure." Ginji nodded, and the brunette continued. "Which is why you came to me for advice. So tell me why it bothers you so much, I mean, people go every day having a crush on someone and it never bothers them. What happened between you and he that you're suddenly in a panic?"

Ginji's blush this time made Kazuki smile, if only because the sight of his once fearless leader so embarrassed was rather adorable.

"Well, you remember how we were all playing games last night, and Natsume wanted to do penalty games, right?"

The thread master smiled fondly at the memories of the night before. "Indeed. I love that Emishi had to bleach his hair, I've never seen him cry and mope so much. I think the only thing that got him through it was that Natsume offered to do his hair for him then assured him he was still very attractive. He was on cloud nine after she said that, no matter what his hair looked like."

"Well, one of the penalties Natsume came up with was that whenever I lost, I had to be kissed by the person who lost the game before the one I did..."

"Ah!"

"And I lost the last game we played..."

"Let me guess, Akabane lost the one before that, am I right?" A nod. "So he kissed you?" Never had Kazuki seen anyone turn so red, even Ginji's hair seemed to turn red as he nodded timidly. The brunette nudged him playfully in the side. "..._And_?"

"It was _**really**__ nice_..." Admitted the blond.

"So it was a kiss-kiss, not just a peck." Mused Kazuki.

"Oh it was _definitely_ a kiss-kiss."

"Well that explains Natsume's 'reaction' and later Himiko's." Stated the brunette softly.

Ginji rolled his eyes. "I think she took a picture of it."

The brunette shook his head in disagreement. "She didn't just take a picture, she recorded it on her camera from start to finish."

All the color drained from the blond's face. "Oh God. She didn't show everyone, did she?"

Kazuki shook his head. "Of course not. She showed Himiko that's all. It's why she drug her upstairs."

"Well, what do I do, Kazu?"

The brunette shrugged. "This may not seem very helpful, but try not to think about it so much. Don't worry, don't think, just act accordingly. And don't worry about Ban either, as long as he knows Akabane isn't going to hurt you, and he knows you're happy, then Ban will be happy."

"I don't understand what you mean by 'act accordingly'..." Worried the blond.

Kazuki pursed his lips together, searching for a way to explain.

"If you like Akabane, then like him, it's okay. If you liked it when he kissed you, that's okay too. If you want to be around him, seek him out. Don't worry about it, just act accordingly."

The blond continued to frown in confusion.

"But I don't understand, Kazu. Won't that cause problems?"

Shaking his head, Kazuki's brows drew together. "I don't see how."

"What if Akabane doesn't want me to... act accordingly?" He worried his bottom lip between his teeth. "What if he was just fulfilling the penalty? What if there was no meaning behind the kiss, and it's just me who's feeling like this?"

The thread spinner placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"...I don't think that's something you have to worry about, Ginji. If it had meant nothing, he could have just as easily just peck kissed you, or kissed your cheek or forehead, like a friend would. He kissed you, _really_ kissed you, right?"

The blond nodded. "Yeah, then he gave me another quick kiss before walking off."

"Well, then, he's definitely interested in you, Mr. Ginji. Why not test the water? Either react or confront him on it, it'll make things easier on both of you."

--

--

Ginji stared at the body of the man on the ground, before shifting his gaze to Emishi and Natsume in surprise.

"This guy attacked the two of you while you were out searching for clues?"

Natsume nodded happily.

"Yep!"

Himiko raised a brow in question. "How can you be so cheerful? What if he'd killed one of you?"

The teenage girl shook her head.

"No waaaay! Emishi _totally_ kicked his butt! It was great! I wasn't the least bit worried." She frowned at the corpse on the ground. "Emishi left him alive, though. The guy's death is his own fault, he took something from a vial before Emishi could physically get to him."

Ban growled, furiously scratching the back of his head in irritation before turning to Himiko.

"Well, we have to call the authorities to take care of the body, but will you assist with the autopsy, let us know anything you find?"

Lady Poison rolled her eyes. "Ban Midou, you know very well they aren't going to let me assist in the autopsy, I'm not a legal doctor. I'm more of a chemist than anything. Now, I can make sure they give me the results of the autopsy, but that's all I can do." She shifted her gaze to the Joker of the group and the teenager that was fussing over him. "Are you sure the two of you are okay? No injuries at all?"

Emishi shook his head, smoothing a hand over his bleached blond hair that was pulled back in its signature pony tail.

"Nope. I'm right as rain, this guy wasn't even worth the effort it took to beat him. I could have done it in my sleep."

The dark haired woman wasn't satisfied.

"I'd still like to do some blood tests on the both of you to make sure you didn't inhale anything potentially dangerous."

"But..." Kazuki began softly. "Why attack Emishi and Natsume? Why not sneak into the house while it's defenses were down? I mean, most of us were out searching the grounds, only Juubei and Shido were there to protect it, rather than all of us."

"Maybe he thought his hiding spot had been compromised, he may have thought they'd already spotted him." Stated Shido flatly, his arms crossed over his chest. "Or maybe they were getting close to something they weren't suppose to find and he gave his position away in an effort to distract them."

Ban nodded in agreement.

"He's got a point, did the two of you thoroughly search the area? Even after the battle?"

The pair nodded in unison.

"Went over the place with a fine tooth comb." Stated Emishi simply, shoving his hand into his pockets and standing in a casual slouch.

"Did anyone else find anything?" Questioned Ban, gaze shifting over the different faces of their group. No one said anything. "Akabane?" Called the brunette, causing the dark man to look up curiously as the focus shifted to him. "Is there anything you want to let us know?"

A slender brow raised as his eyes narrowed challengingly.

"Are you implying you think I know something?"

Ban took out a cigarette and lit it, never taking his eyes off Akabane as he did.

"Did I say that? You're the only one who hasn't said anything. In fact, during all our meetings, you're the only one with nothing to say."

"Because I _have_ nothing to say." Dr. Jackal retorted flatly.

"Really? You have no thoughts about what's been going on?" Challenged Ban.

The doctor smiled pleasantly. "Oh I never said that, I just said I have nothing to say."

Ban snorted, his lip curling back in a snarl. "Then, please, enlighten us as to your _thoughts_ on the subject."

Akabane's dark eyes narrowed threateningly. "There's nothing to say really. But if you're _so_ paranoid-"

"I'm not paranoid!"

"-as to think I'm keeping something vital from you, I was merely thinking perhaps we should not spread ourselves out so thin from now on. As opposed to four groups of two, maybe just two groups of four, one group always staying at the house. Someone could call Hevn to see if she's learned anything new from the client, send the blood results to Paul and have him cross reference the items required to make the poisons with items purchased by individuals lately. I can't imagine they're in high demand by the general public." He paused as a slow smile crept across his face. "I thought those actions were so simple to come up with you'd surely already thought it up on your own, Midou. Perhaps I was mistaken in thinking so."

Grinding his teeth, Ban tossed his cigarette away in disgust, sneering at Jackal.

"For your information, Smart-ass, I _had_ already thought of that. In fact, I've already contacted Hevn to see if she's been able to get anymore information out of the client, and Paul is already searching for hits on the chemicals we found in yours and Ginji's blood! So _there_!"

Jackal smiled pleasantly, tilting his head to the side.

"Wonderful." He turned to go inside the house. "Now if you'll excuse me, it's quite cold out here and getting colder I believe."

The others moved to follow the dark man's lead, Himiko being stopped by Ban. She turned, arching a brow in question. He shook his head, signaling she wait till everyone had gone inside. Once they were gone she looked at him pointedly.

"I'm not moving the body if that's what you want."

He shook his head.

"No. I need your phone. Call the authorities about the body while I call Hevn and Paul. The cocky son of a... _'I thought these actions were so simple to come up with'_." He mimicked with a sneer. "I've got a lot on my mind, jerk! A dead body, members of my team were attacked, someone could have been hurt, we still don't know why we're here or what we're suppose to protect."

"Why didn't you just tell him that while he was still out here? Rather than lying and bluffing your way around it." Himiko asked, holding her phone to her ear, then frowned. "I'm on hold."

Taking out his own phone he immediately dialed Hevn.

"He was trying to make me look incompetent!"

"You can do that all on your own, Ban." She retorted with a teasing smirk. He glowered at her, and she smiled. "You are the one who pushed him for a response. You were mad when he wouldn't say anything, now you're mad at what he did say. Give the guy a bre- oh! Hello. Yes, there's been an accident up at our cabin." She turned away from him to speak, moving a few feet away.

"Hevn speaking." The blonde's voice resound in his ear.

"Hevn! Look, things just got more serious up here and I need help from you and Paul."

--

--

Sighing, Ginji handed a cherry sucker to Natsume as she came to sit next to him on the steps leading up to the loft on the third floor. One of the huge duffel bags of snacks sat at their feet, both of them waiting on the person in the shower to finish. With a sigh, Natsume slumped over to rest her head against Ginji's shoulder, the stick to the candy held between her lips. Brown eyes shifting to the female by his side, Ginji biting his bottom lip.

"Hey, Natsume...?"

"Yeah?"

"Um... the thing on your camera..." He felt himself blush slightly, and the teenage girl lift her head to look at him curiously. He chanced a glance at her then quickly looked away. "Could you not show it to everyone?"

His question seemed to upset her, her expression falling, before she put her head back on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that to you, Ginji. I showed Himiko, but only because I knew she would never believe me, and it had something to do with a conversation we'd had before. I wouldn't broadcast your personal business like that, Gin, I would think you would know that..."

The blond suddenly felt guilty; his request had hurt her feelings.

"I didn't think you would, but this isn't a normal situation... I mean, I didn't want you to think it was just a funny penalty, like a big joke and tell everyone... And I mean it may have been just because of the penalty, but it _was_ a big deal, Natsume, at least to me, and I just don't want... it might make things complicated, or upset someone, I mean, it's our business, so..."

She hugged his arm, kissing his shoulder.

"Relax, Ginji. I understand, I mean, I didn't realize it was so serious to you, but I respect that, and wasn't going to tell anyone anyway, but now I'll be doubly sure not to."

He nuzzled the top of her head.

"Thank you, Natsume." He whispered, before a comfortable silence fell over them and they continued to wait for the person showering in the bathroom.

"If it makes us even... I like Emishi." She stated after a long moment of silence.

He glanced at her, and though he couldn't see her face, he could tell she was blushing.

"You should tell him. He'd be happy." He told her with a smile.

"You think?" She questioned softly, causing the blond to nod.

"Don't tell him I told you, but I think Emishi really likes you, too."

"Thanks, Ginji."

Again they fell into a comfortable silence. A few minutes later the door to the bathroom opened, billows of steam escaping into the hallway as a half-dressed Akabane exited into the hall. He stopped when he saw the pair seated at the bottom of the steps leading up to the third floor that was his room, they both stared at him in return, both blushing faintly, causing the dark man to smirk. He only wore a black pair of pants, he'd forgotten his clean shirt in his room, and his damp hair hung heavily around his shoulders and sticking to his skin.

"Hello..." He purred. "You have some business with me, or are you merely guarding the entrance to my room?"

Natsume recovered from her stupor first, laughing lightly at his question.

"We wanted to hang out with you for a while, that's all." She grinned broadly.

"Oh really?" He drawled. "I'm awfully popular as of late..."

"We even brought snacks. Ginji decided to share." Natsume stated standing and lifting the bag so that Akabane could pass. Ginji stood too, standing to the left of the stairway. The dark haired man passed smoothly by them, stopping to look at Ginji.

He cast a sideways glance at Natsume. "Ginji's sweet in many different ways, isn't he?"

The teenager laughed.

"If I didn't know better I'd say there was a double meaning to that sentence, Akabane."

He laughed and tapped the end of her nose with his index finger.

"How very astute of you, Natsume. Do you know better?" He questioned gliding up the stairs with the pair on his heels.

Ginji followed in a dazed silence, everything about Akabane leaving him speechless. Dressed only in a pair of pants, his skin still damp with steam rolling off of him, water dripping from his hair and rolling down the toned muscles of his back... Brown eyes drifted over Akabane's many scars, and a faint desire to reach out and trace each of the different scars with his finger overcame him; he shoved his hands into his pockets in order to not embarrass himself. Hopefully, his reaction to the other man was not as obvious as he felt it was; he felt flushed and tingly all over just being near Akabane in such a state of dress. Dear God, what would happen were Akabane to kiss him while dressed like that?

"What are you three up to?" Questioned Himiko from behind them, causing each of them to turn in question.

"We were going to hang out with Mr. Akabane for a while. Want to join in?" She held up the duffel bag she was carrying. "We even have snacks."

The dark haired woman opened her mouth, as if to decline, then stopped, cocking her head to the side.

"Y'know... I think I will. Natsume, Ginji, you two help me get drinks while Akabane finishes getting dressed. We'll make this a proper party." She stated with a wink.

TBC

**Tenoko**: Another note, if you're interested in Get Backer avatars, I have a bunch on my blog, just click the homepage link on my author's page. By all means, feel free to check it out, okay? You can also find out about updates and ideas I have for my stories, plus see my art, photos, etc.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: me no ownie.

**AN:**This chapter goes into the past of Akabane and Natsume, and if it's inaccurate to whatever is in the manga, I apologize, but I have not read the manga. So please disregard any discrepancies.

**AN2:** And this starts focusing more on all the different relationships, so everybody gets some love and fans get their service, okay? Love you!

Precious Things

Chapter Eight

The four of them sat lounging around in a lazy circle in Akabane's room, the snacks set up in the relative center of the circle. Natsume and Ginji shared the futon Akabane had used only days earlier during his sickness, Ginji sitting closest to Akabane while Natsume sat across from the dark man and next to Himiko. Sitting back on her hands, Himiko tilted her head to the side to observe her partner in the transport service.

"Hey Akabane..."

He looked up from behind his bangs, his wild hair falling around his shoulders and across his brow.

"Hm?"

"I'm curious. How did you come to have your particular... abilities? I learned mine, Ginji was born with his, Ban and the others learned theirs, but I don't think the ability to materialize scalpels and swords from your body is something you learn or are born with."

Relaxing on his side, Ginji pushed himself onto his elbow, shifting his warm colored gaze to the man seated beside him.

"I asked you that after we first got here, well, I asked about your past. You said you were taken in by an institution, the experimenting kind of institution." The blond shook his head. "You never did explain exactly what you meant by that."

Pursing his lips the dark man tapped his thumb against his knee, thinking for a moment.

"I... know I wasn't always at the institution. I have vague memories, still-shots as it were of a life before that, but I was still very, very young when they _did_ take me in, and why, I know not." He didn't look at any of them while he spoke, his eyes fixed on the pile of snacks they surrounded, but his gaze was miles away. "And I wasn't always in the same place, or looked after by the same people, though they all seemed to work for a mutual cause. At several points I was at the Limitless Fortress, on the higher floors, isolated from the inhabitants that lived in the levels below. I was almost always isolated..." His brows drew together as the memories seemed to come back to him. "I remember the surgeries, the testing, the machines they would hook up to me, the noise, the smell..." He shook his head. "I was just a child when it first started, a toddler. They would strap me down, I.V's attached to the backs of my hands and the inside of my elbows, countless other wires and machines monitoring me... There was a helmet, and I couldn't see, it must have been a brainwave manipulator. I always felt like I was loosing my mind after they would put it on me. I was forced to feel all these... _things_, see things I couldn't see with my eyes but in my mind." His brows knit together, eyes shifting rapidly, pupils constricting. "Surgery, testing, training, endurance training, punishments, cruel games... As I got older, I 'met' others like myself, we were put into a solid white, domed arena and made to fight. If we didn't fight, they left us in there with no food and no water until survival instincts kicked in and we attacked each other like ravenous dogs, it was always a fight to the death, only the survivor was allowed to leave the arena. The reward for victory was scraps and a few hours sleep before they began making you run through tests again."

He raked his hands through his dark hair. "They pushed you to be faster, stronger, smarter, crueler... You weren't allowed to stop until you passed out from sheer exhaustion and pain, they did only just enough to keep you alive, minimal sleep, minimal food, minimal water. They put me in a vast white room once, and when I saw another boy standing there, I immediately attacked. He was so bony and frail looking, burn marks and scars all over, vacant eyes. It was a wonder he'd survived for so long, he couldn't have been more than twelve; he looked half dead already. When I attacked, he shattered and fell to the floor in countless glass pieces. I'd been looking into a mirror and hadn't even recognized my own reflection. There are whole days and weeks I can't remember, it was beyond anything the imagination could conjure, beyond what the mind could withstand."

He paused again, looking perplexed. "And then one day... they stopped coming." His brow drew together in confusion. "Hours went by, then days, and no one came to get me from my cage for testing or experiments. On the brink of starvation I broke out of my confines and wandered through the labs. There was no one. The drawers were emptied out, the computers gone, the laboratories emptied... there was no sign anyone had even been there. Was I abandoned or was I saved?" He suddenly seemed to remember where he was and who he was with, violently yanked back into the here and now. Feigning blase' and unconcerned by the memories he'd just revealed, Akabane shrugged and ran a hand through his inky tresses, offering the three a lazy grin. "I wandered down to the lower floors and never looked back." He cocked his head to the side to observe Himiko. "Tell me, when 'hanging out', does it normally involve such dreary conversation?" All three of them shook their heads in unison, causing Jackal to laugh. "Then let's change the subject, shall we? Natsume, dear, what's your life like? Surly a high school girl has better things to do than hang around with the likes of Ban and Ginji." He told her, casting a playful wink to the blond in question.

Ginji laughed happily, as Himiko hugged her knees to her chest, her head turned towards the girl by her side.

"Yeah, Natsume. We know as little about you as we did about Jackal."

The teenage girl laughed and scratched the back of her head, popping another chip into her mouth.

"Nothing much to tell really. My mother died a few years ago, and my siblings and I were spilt up among our relatives. I live with my aunt who is actually only a few years older than I am, so we're a lot like sisters. When I say my siblings and I were split up, it's not as bad as it sounds. My younger brother and sister are twins and they live with our father and his second wife, we're half siblings. So when my parents divorced when I was a little girl, I stayed with my mother, he got remarried and the twins were born, my mother fell sick a few years later, and passed away my first year of high school. I work at the Honky-Tonk in order to pay Ban and Ginji their recovery fee for doing a job for me, which is how we first met."

Ginji seemed surprised by what she said.

"So you just go to school, and then to work? You don't have anytime just to yourself?"

She shook her head. "The chief gives me the weekends off. I make sure to get my work done during school so I can have that time to myself to do whatever."

"Do you date a lot?" Teased Himiko, a sly grin stretching across her features.

Blushing, Natsume shook her head rapidly, tossing her ponytail back and forth.

"Nuh uh. I've been on one date, but that didn't really count, it was a disaster I did as a favor to a friend." She groaned and rolled her eyes at the memory. "It was a nightmare, ugh. He really creeped me out."

"Then perhaps I should take you on a proper date one day, my dear friend?" Offered Akabane, a pleasant smile on his face. "We can do whatever you'd like, yes we can."

Grinning broadly, Natsume beamed with excitement.

"Really? That would be so much fun! We can do it after we get back to town, there's suppose to be a Japanese festival. I even bought a spring kimono already."

Dr. Jackal nodded. "Well then, it's a date. But you'd best not let Emishi know, lest he steal you away." He smirked playfully. "I would be so disappointed I might never recover."

Natsume flushed with embarrassment as the others chuckled, and she brought one hand up to cover her flaming cheeks.

"D-don't be silly. Emishi wouldn't care if I was at the festival with you."

The blond male nudged her playfully in the side. "You could always dump Akabane and ask out Emishi, Natsume."

"Ginji!!" She shrieked, slapping his arm, only causing everyone to laugh.

Himiko shook her head.

"I honestly don't understand what you see in the guy, Natsume. He's a complete goofball."

An affectionate smile crossed the teenager's lips and she softly shook her head. "He's not always like that. When we're together he's really very sweet and nice, and when we were attacked earlier he immediately was in front of me to protect me. He makes me laugh, he tries to keep me from worrying, he looks out for me..." She sighed happily. "I think he's great."

"Why don't you tell him?" Questioned Akabane, causing the brunette to look up in surprise.

"I can't tell him! Are you kidding?" She lowered her head to her arms, which were folded across her drawn up knees. "He'd only laugh at me."

"Well, then I suppose he'll just have to tell you." Stated Himiko matter-of-factly.

The teenage girl snorted. "Like _that_ will ever happen. He probably just thinks I'm some helpless little kid who tags around with him too much. I bet he thinks of me like a _sister_." She spat the last word contemptuously, a deep frown adorning her usually smiling face.

"I bet Miss Hevn could make him see you as a woman..." Suggested Himiko, the corner of her mouth wobbling in an attempt not to smile.

Again the teenage girl snorted. "No thanks, Hevn would probably have me dancing on a pole in high heels by the time she was through with me."

All four of them roared with laughter, cut off suddenly when the door to the bedroom was thrown open to reveal a very disgruntled Emishi being barely restrained by a struggling Shido and Juubei.

"_**Never**_!" He cried out indignantly. "Never will I allow that woman to _corrupt_ your innocence, Natsume!"

"_Idiot_." Hissed Shido, still trying to pull the man out of the room. "I told you not to go in there."

Juubei snorted. "It's kind of a dead give away you were listening at the door."

The auburn haired joker-turned-bleached blond went still as death, all the color draining from his face as he realized the gravity of his mistake. As quickly as he'd entered, he turned and shoved Shido and Juubei from the room, quickly following suit, with a quick 'We were never here!' over his shoulder as he shut the door.

Three sets of eyes turned to face the pony tailed teen that sat rooted to the floor, her eyes wide in horror and a furious blush across her cheeks.

"...I believe going after him would be the best course of action." Offered Akabane gently, and Himiko nodded in agreement.

"Better now than later, it'll only be more awkward." Natsume didn't budge. Rising to her feet, Himiko took the girl by the hands and pulled her up. "C'mon. I'll go with you to have a chat with the other two, okay?"

The blushing teen left reluctantly, Himiko pulling on her hand, leaving Ginji and Akabane alone in the dark man's room. The blond turned to him curiously, and Akabane merely smiled pleasantly, yet seeming quite pleased with himself.

"You knew they were listening in, didn't you?"

Dr. Jackal appeared innocent for a moment before a dark laugh escaped him and he shrugged lightly.

"I knew _someone_ was by the door, I didn't know _who_. Though I don't know Emishi very well, I think he's fairly easy to predict, and I took a chance in guessing it was probably him at the door. This will certainly get the ball rolling, don't you agree, my friend?"

Chuckling, Ginji tried to give Akabane a disapproving look, his frown wobbling at the corners as he tried to keep from smiling.

"As helpful as your intentions were intended, that really was very inconsiderate to Natsume."

Head tilted to the side, Akabane asked, "Do you really believe so?"

"You backed them both into a corner, Akabane..."

Shaking his head, Jackal reached up one hand to brush his dark bangs away from his face with long, slender fingers.

"Not as much as you'd think. Emishi did that really, when he came bounding in the room, revealing that he was listening in." He shrugged. "Had he not done that, he would have know how Natsume felt, or at least that she does, in fact, like him, and then he probably could have mustered up the courage to tell her how he felt, without her ever knowing he was listening in on her conversation. It was merely a confidence booster, or attempt at one." He smiled fondly. "Natsume's a sweet girl."

Ginji blinked in surprise then smiled affectionately.

"You're really very kind, Akabane."

The other man blinked in surprise then. "Kind?" He smiled dangerously, his eyes narrowing. "You know me better than that, don't you, Ginji dear? Yes, you do... I would think you of all people would know my true nature."

Ginji pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, leaning a bit closer to Akabane, frowning delicately.

"That's just it, Akabane." He stated, shaking his head lightly. "I don't think even _you_ know your true nature, and I realize I'm only just beginning to see it. You can be malicious and cruel, but I suppose given your past, that's to be expected, but you can also be very kind. I mean, just look at the time we've been here at the cabin, how well you've gotten along with everyone, better than you ever have in the past." Akabane didn't say anything, his dark gaze focused solely on Ginji's face and his mouth as the blond formed the words as he spoke. "I think you're learning us and yourself, just as we're all learning you. It's okay to be kind. You can be kind, and still be a strong warrior, compassion for others is not a weakness, if that's what you're worried about." Ginji frowned as Akabane still said nothing, his dark blue eyes almost black, never wavering from Ginji's face. The blond inched closer, tilting his head. "Are you listening to me?"

Nodding subtly, the barest hint of a smirk crossed Akabane's lips as his gaze shifted from the blond's mouth to his eyes.

"Yes, I'm just suddenly very distracted. Tell me, Ginji-kun, whose idea was it to hang out with me this afternoon."

"Mine."

"Whose idea was it to wait at the foot of the stairs for me to get out of the shower?"

Akabane didn't miss the sudden blush to color the blond's cheeks, the same blush that he'd had when Akabane had first stepped out of the bathroom, dressed only in a pair of pants. Ginji swallowed thickly, his gaze dropping to Akabane's mouth then quickly back to his focused gaze.

"Mine."

The blond suddenly sat back, his legs folded beneath him and hands in his lap a he averted his gaze to the side, his bottom lip between his teeth. Akabane watched him curiously, his head tilted to the side. Ginji's blush deepened and spread, the tips of his ears even turning red, causing Akabane to smirk in amusement. The boy was just so cute.

"Is something the matter, Ginji-kun?" Questioned the dark man softly, "You suddenly seem troubled."

The blond shook his head miserably.

"I just don't know. He said to either react or confront, but I honestly don't see how that's going to help me." The blond frowned in confusion, his brows drawn together. "And how am I suppose to react or confront?" He snorted. "'_Don't think, just react_', he told me. Easier said than done."

"Friend, I'm afraid you've lost me on this." Stated Akabane confused, a brow arched slightly. "What _are_ we discussing?"

The blond shook his head, apparently growing increasingly agitated. "I dunno. You. Me. Us. Yesterday, today, and tomorrow."

Akabane offered a slight nod. "Okay. What about you and I?"

Again, Ginji shook his head. "I don't know."

Chuckling despite himself, Akabane shook his head. Never had he seen Ginji like this, it was actually amusing.

"Just spit it out, Ginji dear. What's bothering you?"

Ginji immediately looked up, as though suddenly resolved.

"This." He stated, suddenly leaning forward on his hands and knees again to close the space between them, pressing his mouth against Akabane's, one hand coming up to cup the side of Akabane jaw as he kissed him.

--

--

Natsume cast one last desperate look over her shoulder at the dark haired woman standing on the porch. Himiko merely nodded in encouragement, but honestly, Natsume had absolutely no idea what the other woman was thinking.

After Emishi was found out as an eavesdropper, they followed him out of the room, Himiko promptly shoving both Emishi and Natsume out the front door, pointing out over by the lake.

'_Both of you go for a walk around the lake. And I want you to keep walking around it until everything is resolved between you, understand? Oh, and Emishi? You owe her an apology, don't forget to give it to her._'

So here they were. Laden down with awkward silence, shuffling through the snow covered trail around the lake. Natsume could feel her cheeks burning even while the frigid air whipped through her, causing her to tug her coat tighter around her body, averting her gaze so as not to look at the man walking beside her.

God, this was so _humiliating_!

The teenage girl snorted. Thanks a lot, Himiko, some friend you are. Whatever happened to girls sticking together?

Was Emishi feeling as awkward and embarrassed as she was? It so wouldn't be fair if he wasn't. She chanced a glance at him; he kept his focus on the path beneath his feet, his expression solemn.

That wasn't much relief. Sure, he wasn't acting as though everything was normal, but for all she knew he was simply bored. Here she was going completely insane with panic, and he takes that time to finally wipe his usual goofy grin off his face. What was she supposed to say anyway?

_'Yeah, I'm sorry you overheard me gushing about how I think you're absolutely great and gorgeous, and the fact that when you're around no one else matters. We're still friends, right?'_

Um, yeah, somehow she couldn't see that coming across very well. Bad situation would then become _worse_ situation. You know, let's just find a rock to crawl under right now, because there was **no way** this could possibly be resolved happily. That's it. Life, you're over, been nice knowing ya.

With a growl of frustration, she turned around and began storming back to the house.

"I'm going home." She spat, feeling tears beginning to build up behind her eyes, then welling up and threatening to spill over. She hastily swiped at her cheeks with the back of her gloved hand, hating herself anew.

"Natsume, wait!" Cried Emishi, apparently following after her.

She quickened her pace. First thing she was going to do was throttle Himiko for trying to force them to 'make-up' as it were. Then she'd probably sob like a baby on the older girl's shoulder, and never be able to look Emishi directly in the eye ever again.

"Wait, Natsume!" Called Emishi again, she could hear him jogging after her, the snow crunching beneath his shoes. She began to run. God, when had they gotten so far away from the house? Had they really been walking that long in silence? Track team never had to run in the snow.

He caught her just as she reached the side of the house, one hand grabbing her by the wrist. She tried to wretch herself free, trying to pull out of his grip.

"Let go!" She begged, silently ordering herself not to start crying in front of him.

"No!" He snapped, yanking hard on her arm, forcing her to turn around and face him. "Don't run away from me..." He told her softly, one hand still holding her wrist so that she wouldn't bolt away again.

Natsume kept her gaze focused on the patch of snow off to her left, blinking rapidly in an effort not to cry. Why this? What did she do to deserve this?

They were both breathing heavily, puffs of white escaping them with each breath.

"I'm sorry." He told her miserably, his head bowed. She looked at him in surprise, then quickly looked away again. "I shouldn't have been listening at the door. I was wrong."

She stubbornly refused to look at him, instead tried tugging her hand free from his grip again.

"Can I go now?"

"Natsume..." He stated, sounding almost pleading.

She turned angrily around, glaring while tears spilling over onto her cheeks.

"Oh, should I apologize too, then? Is that what you want? Well, then, yeah, I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry you were listening at the door. I'm sorry you had to hear that. I'm sorry I even came on this stupid trip!" She began tugging desperately to be freed. "Now. Will. You. Please. Let Me. Go?!"

He embraced her instead, his face buried in her hair as he held her as though she were his last lifeline. She froze, barely even breathing as her heart began slamming against her rib cage.

"No." He whispered. "No, I won't let you go." He squeezed her a little tighter. "I was _happy_ to hear you felt that way about me, Natsume." He raised his head so he could look at her, hand cupping her jaw as his thumb wiped away one of her tears. He shook his head lightly. "I've been crazy for you since the first day we met, I just never knew how to say it..."

--

--

Akabane eased his way beside Himiko as she stood in the kitchen staring out the window. She seemed lost in thought, holding her cup of steaming cocoa and staring off into space.

"Might I inquire as to how things between Natsume and Emishi went?" He questioned.

She motioned out the window. "Fine. They went to take a walk around the lake, she came running back with him chasing after her, then they had a moment over on the side of the house. After that, went back to take a walk hand-in-hand around the lake and now they and Kazuki are trying to teach Juubei how to ice skate." She frowned lightly in disappointment. "He hasn't kissed her yet, though."

He leaned over so as to see what she saw.

"Is it really safe to put a blind man in ice skates?"

She shrugged and turned away, hopping up onto the counter to sit. "Your guess is as good as mine, but with someone holding onto him and being his guide the whole time I think he's safe." She cast him a sideways glance. "You're looking very pleased with yourself. Did things between you and Ginji go well after we left?"

He couldn't hide the smirk that crossed his lips at her question, instead focused his attention to the four people struggling out on the frozen surface of the lake.

"I believe we're making progress, yes. But tell me, Himiko, how are things between you and Midou?"

She flushed a deep scarlet, looking up in surprise before looking away. "W-what do you m-mean, Dr. Jackal? Ban and I are barely friends and closer to being enemies-"

"So the fact that he was kissing you out on the front porch last night had nothing to do with anything, I'm sure." He remarked with cunning offhandedness.

"How do you know about that?!" She hissed, looking around frantically to see if anyone else was in earshot.

"Why, my dear Lady Poison, surely you didn't think someone in this house full of people wouldn't find out about it, did you?"

A moment of panic crossed her features.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

If he said 'yes', Ban Midou would die within the next ten minutes, an interesting sight to be sure, but...

"No, he didn't. Your feelings mean too much to him for him to so foolishly go broadcasting such events. You should know him better than that I would think, Himiko."

She snorted and averted her gaze.

"Yes, and he also killed my brother with his own hands, so I'm never quite sure what to expect."

Akabane 'tsked' lightly, shaking his head in disapproval. "Is it really fair to continue using that against him? Knowing both of them as you did, do you not think that there are details behind that day that you are not aware of? Something that might have happened between those two? Surely you do not believe yourself to be all knowing, do you, my dear Lady Poison?"

She sighed miserably, setting her drink to the side.

"Ban has gone to say something about it, then stopped himself, like it's something I'm not supposed to know. I've even questioned him about it, and he refuses to say anything. He apologizes because he won't say anything, but all the while he keeps silent about it." She shook her head. "Is he someone I should hate, or is it okay to continue to feel this way, even after everything we've been through?"

Leaning back against the counter beside her, Akabane shrugged lightly, running a hand through his silky tresses.

"I don't think you should force yourself to feel one way or the other. If you feel something towards him, then go with it, but know that it isn't the only thing you have to feel."

Shido casually strode into the kitchen then, stopping when he saw the two of them talking.

"Hey."

"Hey." Replied Himiko. "Did you just get off the phone with Madoka? How is she?"

The beast Master's cheeks took on the slightest shade of pink as he moved to the refrigerator and removed a bottle of water before shutting it again. "How did you know I called Madoka?"

The young girl smirked in amusement. "Because despite your best efforts, you're as transparent as glass when it comes to her." She paused and frowned. "Well, to everyone but Madoka. No pun intended."

Glaring, Shido fixed his mouth in a thin line.

"What do you mean?"

Leaning towards his partner, Akabane whispered "I think he believes you're poking fun at her blindness."

"Wha- no, no, no, no! No." She stated frantically, waving her hands in a desperate attempt to clarify her statement. "It's just the people in the relationship always have a hard time seeing it as those uninvolved do. You're too close to the picture, where as I am able to see it from a distance, see? I can see both your feelings towards her and hers toward you, understand?"

He hardly seemed appeased.

"Oh?" He challenged. "And what do you see when you look at me?"

Not understanding his question, Himiko shook her head.

"The same thing as everyone else: You're in love with Madoka. What did you think I saw?"

Akabane was pleased to see the blush deepen on the beast master, who looked away in embarrassment.

"You call her at the exact same time everyday." Pointed out Akabane, causing the other man to whirl around defensively.

"Is everyone paying attention to when I use the phone?!" He demanded in an angry tone. "Yes, I call Madoka everyday. I'm worried about her. It's just... _weird_, to be this far away from her for so long. I keep worrying 'what if something happens while I'm gone', I mean, she only has that old butler with her."

"You left some of your animals to look after her, didn't you?" Questioned Himiko, trying to help his anxieties.

Jackal shook his head. "That's not the same as him actually being there himself, where he can see her with his own eyes, reach out and touch her."

"Well, then he should have invited her to come along." Argued the female beside him.

Again, the dark haired man shook his head. "No, he wouldn't have done that because he didn't know how dangerous the job might get, and she wouldn't have accepted because she didn't want to be a burden. From what I can tell, she's a very considerate person."

"You've never actually met Miss Madoka, have you?" Asked Himiko, and again Akabane shook his head lightly.

"Never had the pleasure, though Ginji and Natsume speak quite fondly of her."

"So why don't you just tell her, Shido?" Demanded Himiko, suddenly redirecting the conversation back to the brunette man.

He blinked in confusion, brows drawing together as he tried to follow the conversation.

"Tell her what? That she could have come with us?"

The female chemist rolled her eyes.

"**No**. That you're _in love with her_." She raised a challenging brow. "Have you even kissed her yet?" Shido flushed a deep scarlet.

"My guess," Stated Akabane conversationally, "that would be a 'no'."

"Yeah, and I say you're half wrong." Stated Ban sauntering into the kitchen. He gave Shido a once over before offering a cocky smirk to the other two people in the kitchen. "My guess: He went to kiss her, then chickened out right before hand."

Shido managed to turn an even darker shade of red, glaring angrily at the man he forever held in contempt. Himiko nodded in agreement.

"Yeah with that reaction, he definitely backed out, _tried_, but backed out."

Shido growled angrily, turning and preparing to storm out of the room. "I don't have to listen to this!"

"You forget we can follow after you wherever you go." Ban reminded him coolly, gaze sliding over to the other man. "Might as well grit and bear it now."

Setting his jaw, Shido did a 180, standing there bracing himself for the worst. "Get it over with then."

Himiko waved him off. "Relax, Beast Master, that was pretty much it. Go back upstairs and call Madoka again. Tell her you miss her, and you'll be home soon, and then when you _get_ home... take the girl out on a date." She shook her head lightly. "You don't have to rush it all in one step, but start showing her how you feel in little ways. Now go upstairs and call her, or _I will_."

The brunette man didn't budge, and Ban shook his head seriously.

"She's not kidding man, she will call her, and you _don't_ want to know what she'll say."

Defeated, he offered the barest hint of a nod to Himiko before turning and leaving, followed by the sound of him climbing the stairs. Both Akabane and Himiko turned to Ban curiously then, Akabane lifting a well-sculpted brow in question.

"Well, Midou?"

The brunette man nodded, getting to the reason he'd come in there to begin with. "So, Paul said that the chemicals that guy took were the same that have been purchased off the black market and stolen from pharmaceutical companies by _another_ pharmaceutical company that supposedly went out of business fifteen years ago. Some tailored account hidden beneath piles of useless paperwork and rerouted a million different ways is continually active, but the transactions are run out of so many different fake aliases, it's completely impossible to really trace who's doing what, receiving what, and why." He shook his head. "They're really into some illegal shit, probably experimentation that is beyond the point of immoral and unethical, which only confuses me more as to why they might be after something on this property. We've looked this place over with a fine-tooth comb and there ain't _jack squat_ worth stealing."

Lady Poison shrugged. "You said it yourself, Ban. What's being stolen might only have value to the person who wants it. Unless, the client tells us exactly what the culprits are after, we might never know until they actually make a grab for it."

"Maybe one of the books upstairs is actually encoded." Offered Akabane with a shrug. "It appears normal, except to those who know the code and then it's simply a fountain of knowledge that has completely different meaning."

"Then we burn the books, easy as that." State Ban matter-of-factly.

The dark man raised a brow in disbelief.

"You _can't_ be serious, my dear friend. Are you prepared to explain to the client why you've destroyed all his books without sound reason? And what if it isn't a book? What then?"

"You're the one who said it was a book!" Snapped the Get Backer, causing Jackal to sigh heavily.

"I merely offered you an idea out of many possibilities. Was it not you who was angry with me only earlier today because I _wasn't_ sharing me thoughts?"

"Has Hevn learned anything more from the client?" Interrupted Himiko, causing Ban to roll his eyes in irritation.

"No." He growled. "'_I'm sorry Ban,_'" He mimicked. "'_The client insists you'll understand the moment anything is to happen.' _Shit lot of help _that_ is." He snapped in irritation.

"Well, if it's an institution that you believe is involved in illegal experiments, then what they're after must be vital to that extent, don't you agree?" Asked Akabane with a pleasant smile.

"Something they need in an experiment they're doing." Echoed Ban, before appearing incredulous. "And you think what they need is _here_?"

Akabane pushed away from the counter, heading towards the back door. "Again, I merely offered you an idea out of many possibilities, Midou. It's up to you to decide which is the correct one."

When the male transporter left, Ban turned to Himiko expectantly. "Why do I even talk to him? On second thought: _Why is he even here_?!"

The dark haired female offered him a careless shrug, before turning to look back out the window.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Me no ownie.

Precious Things

Chapter Nine

The night was a brilliant contrast of black and white, the darkness of the sky, the pristine white of the snow falling down and thickening the blanket already covering the earth. The glow of the full moon over head cast ghostly shades and hues of silver and blue across the landscape, giving it a surreal, dream-like appearance, void of both sound and movement but for the ever falling snow.

Dr. Jackal moved through the night steadily and silently, no more than a black shadow advancing single-mindedly through the frozen night. Neither his gaze nor his footsteps wavered from his path, as he knew exactly where he was going, even in the dead of night; he could have made the trek while blindfolded.

He really did enjoy it up here at the cabin, the cold, the snow, the scenery, and the solitude... It was very peaceful and reassuring to him. A sanctuary.

Stopping when he reached a small clearing, he relaxed his stance, shifting his weight to his back foot as he stood there, dark gaze sweeping easily over the area.

The snow continued to fall.

Akabane sighed with mild exasperation, his head tilted to the side expectantly. A man dressed in white stepped out from behind a large tree, a hooded cloak protecting him from the cold and a trailing muffler covering part of his face.

"How nice to see you again, Professor." Offered Akabane in a pleasant tone, his dark eyes narrowed cruelly though.

The other man lowered the white muffler around his face, brow twitching in irritation.

"Patient number: AXG942. I assume you have some reason for demanding to see me like this at such an ungodly hour?"

Raising a brow in feigned surprise, Akabane challenged, "Don't you know? I thought I made it clear when I contacted you before." His eyes narrowed again. "In fact, I know I was _perfectly_ clear on the subject."

The older man snorted a puff of white from his nostrils, giving him an appearance liken to a bull. "You want me to stop in my endeavors, to cease the pursuits of my extensive research."

A dangerous smile crossed Akabane lips as he gave the slightest hint of a nod. "It would be in both our best interests."

The professor seemed incredulous. "Why should I listen to anything you have to say? You are but a test subject, a lab rat-"

"And I won't allow you another one." Interrupted Akabane shortly.

The other man was completely unfazed. "Allow me another one? You have no authority on the matter. You existence is but data to me, data I no longer require. What makes you believe you would hold some manner of authority or leverage?"

The dark haired man shook his head, running a gloved hand through his hair. "I have none. I merely came to warn you. If you continue in this pursuit to gain possession of the boy, you'll find that I'll be most vexed, and things will fall sorely out of your favor."

Indignant, the other man nearly sputtered. "Are you attempting to threaten me? I, who made you what you are? I, who could destroy you just as easily? You would dare threaten _me_?!"

"You seem so surprised..." Chuckled Akabane, his frozen smile in place.

Flustered with anger, the professor snorted and turned away, readjusting his muffler as prepared to leave.

"I will have what I seek, you can not stop me, and you cannot protect him."

The man disappeared into the night, and Akabane stood there for another moment in the silence before turning around, following his tracks back to the cabin. "And you can not have him," He whispered into the night. "I will not allow it."

--

--

Bounding down the stairs, Ginji arrived on the first floor feeling very energetic and looking forward to another day. Dressed in jeans and a chocolate colored sweater, he quickly examined the situation he'd arrived in. 9 am, Ban and Himiko were drinking coffee in the kitchen, and Shido was reading in a chair by the window. Emishi was still dressed in his pajamas, his hair down around his shoulders, and trying to drift back to sleep on the couch, while Natsume was sitting on the loveseat and sipping hot tea from a coffee mug, watching the morning weather report.

Walking into the kitchen, Ginji offered his best friend and Himiko a cheerful grin, receiving a slight nod from both of them in return.

"_Good morning everyone!_ Where are Kazuki and Juubei?"

"They left already." A bleary eyed Ban stated over his coffee mug.

"Well, where's..." Ginji looked around to see who else was missing. "Akabane?"

Himiko pointed towards the window in the kitchen. "Back porch."

Frowning at the two sitting at the table in the kitchen, Ginji arched a brow slightly. "Not a couple of morning people, are you?"

"_No_." They bit out in unison, glaring over their cups of coffee at the blond whose cheerfulness they held in disdain so early in the morning.

Nodding in understanding he turned to the people in the living room. Emishi was asleep, mumbling something incoherent with a ridiculous grin on his face. Shido didn't even look in Ginji's direction, only turned the page in his book and continued reading. And Natsume glared dangerously, her eyes flashing in a very threatening manner, causing the blond male to back away slowly rather than approach her. They'd learned earlier Natsume was not one to be trifled with while still sleepy.

Sighing heavily, Ginji turned to leave out the back door.

"Well, _fine_. I'll see what Akabane is up to then." He left the warmth of the kitchen and quietly closed the door behind him, before turning to look where Akabane sat over of the porch swing by himself. The blond immediately froze where he stood, flushing.

Akabane sat comfortably on the wooden swing, an arm draped across the back of the swing and one leg crossed over the other, gently pushing the swing back and forth with his foot. His hair was down, hanging as it pleased around his shoulders, and he wore a cream colored sweater and slacks, dark blue eyes peering out over the scenery. He appeared completely at ease and relaxed, somehow making him look incredibly sexy to the poor blond who stood gaping in awe at him.

"Wow..." A voice whispered causing Akabane to turn to Ginji in mild surprise, a smile instantly blossoming on the other man's face.

"Wow, what, Ginji-kun?"

The blond blinked in surprise, realizing it was he who'd spoken first without even realizing it. Flushing he took a step forward as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"You just look so..." He searched for a word to use without completely humiliating himself, "_comfortable_..."

Akabane laughed easily, beckoning Ginji to come sit on the porch swing as well. "Thank you. I believe it is this place." His gaze shifted back to look out at the scenery, the woods and the frozen lake behind the house. "It's so beautiful here. I forget how much so at times."

Taking a seat beside the male transporter, Ginji nodded in agreement. "It really is. I think it snowed again last night."

The dark man beside him nodded. "It snowed heavily all night, stopping only a few hours ago when the sun rose over the horizon." He smiled affectionately at the landscape before them. "You should see this place in the Spring and Fall, Ginji, it's beautiful then, too. There are all sorts of wild flowers in bloom of every variety and color. The animals will come right up to the stairs of the porch: deer, foxes, wolves..." He shook his head lightly, lost in his own thoughts. "It never ceases to amaze me, a living portrait of an ever changing landscape."

Ginji smiled softly, watching Akabane out of the corner of his eye. "I bet it is, but... how do you know?"

Though it was very subtle, barely even noticeable, Ginji saw Akabane stiffen at the question. The other man waved his hand dismissively, "Well, you know..."

Frowning sadly, Ginji turned to look at the man beside him, his brown eyes lacking the glimmer from only moments earlier, the look taking Akabane by surprise.

"You're keeping something from me, aren't you Jackal?"

Akabane nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Why?" Questioned Ginji, before looking away dejectedly, troubled eyes focused on his lap. "...why?"

Dark blue eyes watched him silently for a moment before Akabane rose suddenly and moved over to the banister, placing his hands against it as he continued to gaze out at the scenery before him. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that, my dear friend. It's not something important, but to know it might change things, no, it _would_ change things." He turned his head to look at Ginji over his shoulder. "And things need to progress as they are for right now."

The blond didn't say anything for a moment, instead kept his head lowered and his gaze focused on his lap; then he suddenly stood to his feet and walked off the porch and out into the yard heading towards one of the trails into the woods.

"Where are you going, Ginji dear?"

"I'm gonna go find Kazu and Juubei." Stated the blond curtly, causing Akabane to quickly take up step after him.

"I wouldn't suggest doing so."

The blond shot him an annoyed look over his shoulder.

"Why not?"

"They've gone to the hot springs." Explained Akabane, still following after the blond.

"And?" Pressed Ginji sourly.

Laughing lightly, the dark man tilted his head to the side. "Well, they went there because there weren't all these people around, you see." He stated, motioning to the house further and further into the distance behind them.

Brown eyes snapped back to the trail in front of him, his mood turning sour with each step. "Kazu won't mind if it's just me."

Akabane quickened his pace behind him. "Friend, I'm afraid you don't quite understand." He reached out and grabbed Ginji by the wrist, stopping him and making them face each other. "The hot springs is where they go on this trip when they want to be alone, so they can be," He carefully chose his words. "_together_..." Ginji still didn't seem to grasp the full concept of what Akabane was trying to tell him, so the other man decided to elaborate a bit more. "Intimate. It's where they go when they wish to be intimate."

"Oh!" Exclaimed Ginji in surprise, his eyes flying wide open as a deep blush encompassed his face. "I-I didn't realize..."

Akabane chuckled despite himself.

"So I gather." He turned to go off down another trail, pulling Ginji along with him. "Now if you merely wish for the effects of the hot spring, I know of another one you can use, it's slightly different than what I'm sure you're use to but it does do _amazing_ things. I'm quite fond of it myself."

The blond shook his head in confusion, frowning at the back of Akabane's head as he was pulled along behind him.

"So-so wait a minute. Are you telling me every time they go off to the hot spring it's so they can- can... _you know_?" Hissed Ginji finally, blushing furiously again.

Akabane offered a coy grin at the blond over his shoulder.

"Is that what they do every time they go? I don't think so. Is that the place they go when they do want to? Yes. Honestly, Ginji dear, do you not remember the other day when they spent the **entire** day at the hot spring and both came back _quite _exhausted and pleased?"

Ginji did remember.

"I just thought, y'know, Juubei was showing progress in his recovery, that's all."

The dark man laughed and winked at Ginji as he continued to lead the blond male through the woods.

"Oh, he was making progress, _I can assure you_."

The blond offered him a cross look in response. He didn't find anything even remotely amusing about it. Why was it Ginji always seemed to be the last one to catch on to things? Did everyone else at the house know the real reason Kazuki and Juubei went off to the hot spring together? They had to go at least two or three times a week. Were they really going to cure Juubei's eyes or were they going so they could...

Ginji blushed bright red again, then blinked in surprise at Akabane.

"Hey wait. How did you know that's why they went?"

The dark man leading the way shrugged lightly. "I happened upon them one day. Luckily they weren't aware of my presence, or else it would have been _quite_ awkward. They were both too far gone to know anyone else was on the planet, much less twenty feet from them. I would have thought they would have at least put up some better security measures that what they did, well, I take that back. The next time they went, there were no security devices because they were merely relaxing, but the next time... well, even I would have had some amount of difficulty getting anywhere near them without their knowledge."

Ginji raised a brow incredulously. "Were you _trying_ to get near them without their knowledge?" His expression shifted to playful teasing. "I didn't take you for the peeping tom type, Akabane."

The other man laughed and shook his head. "Because I'm not."

Looking around, Ginji frowned in confusion. "Where exactly are you taking me?"

"To the other hot spring." Stated Jackal simply. "You wished to go, did you not?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, Ginji replied, "I guess. I mean, there was nothing else to do. Everyone at home didn't seem too enthusiastic, and- hey wait! I'm still mad at you!" Exclaimed the blond, yanking his hand away from Akabane's grasp. "You're lying to me and you won't tell me why or what it is. And this is _after_ you know I know you're lying!"

A tired sigh escaped the male transporter as he stopped to face his friend. "Ginji... I promise that once I am able to explain everything to you, I will. If I were to explain it to you now, things between us would change, and I don't want that."

"Oh really?" Challenged the blond, glaring. "What? Would we suddenly be enemies?"

Akabane shook his head lightly. "No. Just... things would change. Not just between you and I, but between the others as well and how they all interact with you and each other. The carefree environment would be shattered and replaced by a much more strained feeling. Despite that we are here because we were hired for a job, I would like for us to also be able to enjoy that time." He tilted his head to one side. "Do you understand?"

Ginji turned his head away crossly, folding his arms over his chest. "I suppose..." He stated sourly. "But that doesn't mean I agree with it!" Akabane took him by the hand again, continuing to once again lead the blond through the woods. "And what did you mean when you said that this hot spring was a bit different than what I was probably use to?"

"Well... you can't actually get in the hot spring. The chemical compounds are so strong it would just eat into your skin-"

"Ugh."

"Exactly. But, the water is so hot, that the area is filled with the steam of the hot spring, so just being in it and breathing it in can have equivalent effects on the body. Though, it is a touch warm, you may be over dressed, in fact, I know you are. The humidity can be quite stifling, my friend." Ginji noted the slight pause in Akabane's step as he turned his head just slightly. "The area is perfect for you to sit or lounge comfortably while you're there... do you, uh, think you can remember your way back to the house without me?"

The blond frowned in confusion.

"Without you? You aren't going to stay, too?" He asked just as they reached the small clearing filled with steam, a hot spring right in the center of it.

Akabane motioned towards the flat rock much like an altar next to the hot spring, a slab at least as big as a bench and covered in a thick green moss that looked velvety soft.

"You may rest there while you are here. As you'll notice, everything in this area is completely healthy and green thanks to the hot spring, and I can assure you, you too will soon feel the effects." He stated taking a step back to leave. Ginji turned to him in confusion.

"I don't understand. You're leaving? Why?"

Akabane clearly seemed to be struggling with something, eyes darting back and forth from the spring, to Ginji, to the slab, and then over his shoulder to the path they'd come from. It was almost as though he were trying to escape in order to avoid what he knew was to come.

"Ginji, pet... I..." His tongue darted out over his lips as he gaze dropped to Ginji's own mouth then back to those brown eyes. "I already know to some extent the springs effects on me... I think it would be best if I went, I don't think I could control myself, and I really rather not over step my boundaries... at least, not about this."

The blond didn't understand. Maybe it was the steam, but he was starting to feel light headed and somewhat mischievous, not to mention hot. What he wouldn't give to take off the sweater he was wearing, Akabane hadn't been kidding about the fact that he would be overdressed.

Taking Akabane's hand, Ginji stepped back, pulling the dark man further into the clearing, towards the slab.

"Would you relax, Akabane? Unless you plan to kill me, then everything is fine." He sat down on the edge of the large slab, still holding Akabane's hand so he wouldn't flee. Ginji noted the muscles flexing in the taller male's jaw, the way he swallowed hard as his eyes darken lustfully. Was this what he'd meant by how the steam affected him? A devilish grin crept over Ginji's lips. Did being in the steam _arouse_ Jackal, making it harder for him to have self control... That sounded fun.

Yeah, the steam was definitely starting to affect Ginji's mind, too. It was nice, it was like he suddenly knew what he was doing and what he wanted. And Akabane several times over was on his list of top priorities.

"Stay with me." Instructed Ginji, removing his own coat and tossing it carelessly to the side, kicking off his socks and shoes as well. "There's no reason for you to go..." He assured the taller male softly.

Akabane almost immediately obeyed, removing his coat and tossing it over by Ginji's, followed by his shoes while his gaze never once left the blond's, who smiled pleased. Ginji felt more and more like he were in a dream, he felt warm all over and really very... playful. Akabane still stood there looking down at Ginji, as though waiting instructions. Ginji noted how every muscle in the darker man's body was completely tense, the muscles in his jaw still working as he seemingly clenched his teeth. A slow smile crept its way over Ginji's features as he looked up at Akabane through dark lashes.

"Kiss me." He instructed, the words barely out of his mouth before Akabane was on him.

Akabane wasn't at all hesitant like the last two times they'd kissed, he devoured Ginji's lips like a starving man. Ginji scooted back on the slab, having Akabane crawl after him, their mouths never parting. Ginji parted his lips to let Akabane have access and the darker man greedily accepted the invitation, his tongue delving deep into Ginji's mouth as his right hand played up and down Ginji's side, the other hand tangled in the blond's hair. Ginji began undoing Akabane shirt buttons, leaving his chest exposed as the blond began to caress him in a rhythm of soft touches and anxious clawing, as Akabane's own hand began creeping under Ginji's sweater, lovingly caressing the blond's abdomen.

Frustrated, Ginji forced Akabane away, yanking off his own shirt and tossing it to their growing pile of clothes before sliding his hands up Akabane's chest and across his shoulders to remove the other man's shirt himself. Jackal's eyes were pitch black with lustful intentions, his gaze purely animalistic, nearly frightening, and yet it only served to further arouse Ginji, to make him want Akabane more. God, what had happened to the days when he'd been terrified of this same man? Who would have ever believed that one day they would be here, like this, both unable to comprehend possibly wanting the other anymore than they currently did. God, why hadn't they done this sooner? Ginji could only imagine what an excellent lover Akabane would be if a mere touch from him could do such marvelous things.

Half dressed, Akabane was suddenly back in Ginji's embrace, the blond diverting his attention from Jackal's mouth to his neck, kissing and licking the spot where his pulse raced beneath the surface, trailing a line of kisses just lower, biting , licking, sucking, making sure to leave a mark. Akabane belonged to Ginji, the mark would be proof, and when it faded, he'd just put another one there. Hell, he wanted to put marks all over Akabane, and Akabane seemed more than willing to let him.

Akabane was in a dream, everything else no longer mattered or even existed, and dear god, he wanted to make love to Ginji so badly it was quite painful. The little blond minx was already writhing with impatient anticipation beneath him, pressing their hips together, grinding the proof of both their arousal together, making Akabane hiss between his teeth, trying to remain some amount of control. He'd wanted Ginji for so long now, he wasn't simply going to give in to chaotic hormones. No, he was going to have Ginji exactly the way he wanted him, he was going to take him nice and slow and torture the blond get backer to the brink of ecstasy with each thrust. He'd make Ginji cry out again and again in pleasure, before collapsing, completely spent. And then Akabane would make love to him again. And again, and again. Oh yes, Ginji, my pet, Thought Akabane, you always did belong to me and I'm going to prove it.

An image of the doctor standing in that snowy clearing flitted through Akabane's mind, causing him to go dead still. Dammit. He'd nearly forgotten about that.

Ginji wriggled against Akabane impatiently, wondering why the dark man had suddenly ceased his administrations, his hand stilled as it had been making its way down Ginji's torso to his fastened pants. Akabane pressed a hard kiss to Ginji's mouth and pulled away completely, away from Ginji and off the slab, putting several feet between them. The blond stared at the object of his desire in a mixture of confusion and frustration, and Akabane nodded once as though understanding, before holding out his hand as though to stop Ginji from getting up.

"This is why I knew I shouldn't stay, I knew I would have a hard time restraining myself from you."

The blond seemed somewhat hurt. "You don't want me?"

Dark eyes narrowed on him, a sinister and lustful smile creeping over Akabane's lips. "Don't want you?" He echoed, before barking with laughter. "Ginji, my love, you are the only person I DO want, from the moment I first laid eyes on you I knew that one day I'd lay claim on you, that you would belong solely to me."

"Then why...?"

The dark haired man shook his head lightly. "Because I can't put up a series of barriers like Kazuki and Juubei, because my awareness would be compromised were I to make love to you here and now. Because there is no guarantee we wouldn't be giving our enemies the opening they were looking for by us being out here like this."

Ginji only glared at him crossly, moving to get off the slab and retrieve his things before undoubtedly storming from the clearing and back to the house, probably without another word to Akabane. Jackal went to the blond, wrapping his arms around the blond from behind, his lips nibbling on Ginji's earlobe, then to his neck, causing the blond to tilt his head to the side slightly, his body leaning into Jackal's.

"I won't make love to you now, Ginji, not in the open like this, but I will later, as many times as you can stand it." He stopped his administrations, turning to blond around to look at him. "Come to my room tonight, after Midou has gone to sleep. I swear that tonight I will finish this. But Ginji," He warned in a serious tone, his grave eyes locked with Ginji's. "Once I make you my lover, that's it." He stated with a light shake of his head. "You belong to me, you won't ever be rid of me, even should you want to be, and should you leave me for another, know that I am even more dangerous when provoked by jealousy."

The blond frowned in confusion, his eyes playing over Akabane's face. "Why are you telling me this?"

The dark man placed a kiss to the blond's forehead. "Because I'm giving you a way out should you take it. The choice is yours to make. You can either come to my room tonight or not, but if you do, there is no going back."

--

--

Ban looked up as Akabane and Ginji both returned to the house, stamping the last of the snow from their shoes before coming in from of the porch. Ginji immediately darted from the kitchen and up the stairs, the sound of running water soon following.

Akabane cursed under his breath. "He beat me to the shower." His gaze pivoted to the get backer fixing himself lunch in the kitchen. "I'm going into town. Do you know of anything we need while I'm gone?"

The brunette shook his head. "No, but take some people with you. I don't want any member of this team to set themselves up for an ambush."

"I'll go with you, Dr. Jackal." Offered Himiko from where she sat on the couch in the living room, she twisted around so that she could see him better. "I had some things I wanted to pick up myself, and to check in with the authorities about that guy from yesterday."

The dark man nodded his consent as she quickly stood, grabbing her coat from by the front door before looking back at him expectantly.

"Let's go, then."

Akabane immediately complied, following after her out of the house, allowing for her to drive as she immediately went to the driver's side of the vehicle most of their little group had come in. Silently, Akabane got in on the passenger's side, staring out the window at the cabin they were leaving. Staring at the second floor where just on the other side of the wall a very hot, naked former lightening emperor was taking a shower, steamy water cascading over every inch of his body... Oh dear God, it took all of Jackal's resolve and strength of will to not storm back into that house, force his way into the bathroom and lay claim to Ginji's body as his own.

"You can take a cold shower once we get back." Himiko stated shortly, causing Akabane to glance at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Excuse me?"

She kept her gaze focused on the road in front of her as she drove, only chancing a quick glance at her partner. "I'm very sensitive to smells, Akabane. I have to be in order to properly wield my perfumes or defend against someone else's. You and Ginji both came back to the house surrounded by the smell of pheromones, the smell of unfulfilled desire too, I might add. At least Kazuki and Juubei come back having actually gotten some, rather than just having to race to go get in a cold shower. If the mere thought of him in the shower is enough to put you back in a state of arousal, go at it already, if not take a cold shower when you get home."

Akabane turned his gaze to the scenery out his window, appearing disinterested in what Lady Poison was telling him.

"Is that the reason you were so quick to come with me? Or perhaps did it drudge up memories of your own unfulfilled desires for Midou?"

She snorted, her grip on the wheel tightening. "That's a low blow, Jackal. I came because I had something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Not involving the purchase of condoms and cigarettes, I'm sure." He offered conversationally; the wheel jerked to the side a bit, causing them to veer off to the side of the road before quickly realigning with its center.

"Akabane!"

He turned to her, lifting a brow in surprise. "Oh, am I wrong? You have my apologies then, my dear Lady Poison."

"Are you always this... disagreeable when you want Ginji and can't have him?!" She demanded, chancing a glare at the man beside her.

"I give new meaning to the term 'frustrated', yes. It's why I left the house, it wouldn't do to be in such a sour mood while amongst his friends, and I do wish to be discreet for his benefit, when it comes to what I feel towards him."

Himiko shook her head in disbelief. She'd seen Akabane in battle, seen him go on a killing spree, smile at the carnage he had caused, but what damage could he cause if in such an unpleasant mood when he was generally smiling and pleasant during all of his other onslaughts? Could there be no force to stop him?

Geez.

She sighed heavily, keeping her gaze focused on the road. "Akabane, I found something interesting in my search of the grounds yesterday, I thought I would run it by you." The man beside her said nothing, only continued to watch the scenery. "A lab beneath even the basement of the house." She watched him for a moment, waiting for him to respond. "It looks as though the lab was lived in more than the rest of the house. Funny thing: there was a framed picture of Ginji down there, on the desk, actually."

"The world must be smaller than I realized," Drawled Akabane in a bored tone. "that or Ginji was far more famous than even he realized."

"Either way it left me curious, as did your little walk at two o'clock this morning when everyone else was asleep."

"Except you, naturally." He stated, eyes shifting to watch her out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm a light sleeper." She explained simply, causing the dark man to look back out the window.

"I'm sure." He offered no other response, causing her to frown lightly, then pinch her lips together in annoyance.

"Why didn't you just tell us you were the client, Akabane? That this was your house? Why all this secrecy?"

"The risk that most of you wouldn't have taken the job was too great." He stated simply, sighing lightly.

She gave a nod, okay, she'd give him that much, but... "Why not tell us what we're all here to protect at least? I mean, I've got it figured out, but what about the others?"

"If they knew what it was, everyone, namely Midou, would only overreact and quite possibly make things worse. I even ran a worst case scenario by Makubex to calculate using all of his computer systems and he agreed that mine was the best course of action and that any other would only compromise the mission objective. And Makubex also agreed, keeping the key players out of the loop was the best course of actions to allow them to simply react when the time comes, rather than be worn down by the anticipation." He rolled his head around to look at her. "Admit it, Himiko, you know as well as I, had they known everything before hand, we would all already be at each other's throats about how to handle this because we would each have a different idea of what would be best." He smiled cockily just as they pulled into the parking lot of the store they were going to. "Besides, I'm the client, therefore everything is to be done to my specifications, is it not?"

She laughed and shook her head, shutting off the engine.

"I suppose so, Akabane. And I suppose you'll want me to play dumb to Ban and the others about everything I know, correct?"

"If you wouldn't mind." He told her with a pleased smile, causing her to laugh again.

"You're the boss, Akabane, but if things go bad and they find out I knew before hand, it's all your fault and I expect you to deal with it accordingly."

He continued to smile, but his gaze turned dark and sinister.

"I won't allow for things to go bad."

--

--

It was well after one a.m. and Akabane still lay awake in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He shifted to his side facing the door to his room, propping his head onto his hand as he sighed heavily. Part of him was filled with disappointment that Ginji had not yet come to his room, another part of him was filled with anticipation to see if Ginji would, while yet another part of him was wondering how he would cope should Ginji not come at all that night. Akabane had given the blond a way out, what if he took it? What then? Could Jackal really give up on making Ginji his? Continue this 'at a distance' relationship, this obsession?

It was an obsession, and what Akabane had told him earlier that day had been completely true, he wouldn't ever allow anyone else to have Ginji once the transporter made the blond his own. But despite the more psychotic side of Akabane's personality, and despite that it was an obsessive fixation, it was also something else...

It was love.

It nearly made him laugh when he thought about it, yet it was a bittersweet realization, too.

He was in love with Ginji Amano.

He smiled to himself, there was some amount of comfort in that fact. He'd found someone that he couldn't possibly imagine his life had they never been in it, or to go on without them in it. But it was also a sad thought. What if Ginji couldn't love him in return? Jackal was the first to admit he was a monster of sorts, that his mentality wasn't normal, and that he wasn't able to carry out relationships with normal people like so many others, much less like Ginji could. Why should Ginji love him in return? Akabane really had nothing to offer... at least not of himself. But he could take care of Ginji, protect him, and be his personal slave forever if that was what Ginji wanted.

It would even be okay if Ginji didn't love Akabane, just so long as he stayed with him.

Sighing again, Akabane adjusted the covers that came up to his waist. He was dressed only in a pair of gray cotton pajama pants, a low fire keeping the room free from the chill of the snow falling outside. Settling into his pillows, Akabane closed his eyes, surrendering to the idea that he would most likely be spending the night alone. Which was depressing.

At least he could dream about the two of them together, couldn't he? Making love and then just laying together in bed the next morning, Ginji tucked gently against his side, still sleeping peacefully.

A creak on the floorboards of his room had Akabane sitting up in an instant, his hand pulled back to launch his scalpels at his intruder.

And there stood Ginji.

Leaning against the now closed door into Akabane's room, Jackal noted that one of the blond's hands locked the door, yet he didn't move away from it. Akabane stared at him in confusion, his brain not quite comprehending if what he saw was real or if he had fallen asleep and was living out one of his fantasies already. Ginji stood there bashfully, gaze averted down and to the side, while stealing peeks at Akabane who was across the room. He reminded Akabane of a kid, standing there in an oversized shirt and baggy plaid pajama pants, a cute blush staining his cheeks.

"I believe you promised to finish what you started if I came tonight." Stated the blond softly, finally lifting his gaze to meet Akabane's.

A slow smile crept over Jackal's features as he gave a soft nod.

"I believe I did." His smile turned darker. "But you'll have to come closer, I can't keep my word if you're all the way over there."

Smiling shyly, Ginji nodded and made his way over to the bed.

TBC

**Tenoko:** Gomen nasai. I don't write smut scenes, sorry. I think it's more fun to leave it up to the imagination rather than ruining it with details you might not have wanted, see and ending it this way just seems more romantic, don't you agree?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Me no ownie

Disclaimer: Me no ownie.

Precious Things

Chapter Ten

_'Good morning, Pet. Shower and dress then meet me downstairs. Devotedly Yours, Akabane.'_

Ginji smiled to himself in the shower, letting the hot water relax his tense and sore muscles. It was so strange... a part of him felt as though he were in a dream, perhaps even still fast asleep, nothing making any real sense, yet euphoric all the same. Another part... was in a _complete_ panic. Two weeks ago, Ginji had been terrified for his life just hearing Akabane's name, even more so were they in the same room together. The longer they'd been at this cabin in the mountains, the less afraid Ginji had become of Akabane, the more like friends they'd become, then he'd started to feel this undeniable attraction towards the darker male. Maybe it was just the air up here? The air was thinner at high altitudes so maybe Ginji just wasn't getting enough oxygen to his brain! That _would_ explain why they both seemed to be acting more and more unlike how they normally did with each other...

But then last night they'd...

He blushed profusely at the memory. Even now it seemed so surreal. Ginji had always thought everything with Jackal involved violence, that there was nothing at all caring or even remotely human within that man, but since they'd been here it was like Ginji had been introduced to someone entirely different. Someone kind and considerate but still had that dark nature to them, that side of violence and carnage, yet was human enough to not seem like a monster. Sex with Dr. Jackal just seemed like another area were violence would be incorporated, the domination and submission. Granted, Ginji had gone to Akabane's room knowing full well that it might have ended up being a horrible mistake he would always regret, if he even lived to tell about it. He'd gone anyway, having faith in the Akabane he'd come to know: the one he'd taken a walk with around the lake, the Akabane that made breakfast, the Akabane that watched movies and played cards with the rest of their friends, the Akabane from the hot spring...

At the very least, even if making love hadn't been a violent act when it came to Akabane, Ginji was sure Akabane would be a very selfish lover... but he wasn't. Never had Ginji imagined a night like last night taking place, or that anything could be as wonderful. Akabane had been completely gentle and caring, and utterly selfless, it was as though every kiss, every touch, every caress was just for Ginji, to bring him pleasure, to the height of ecstasy and then beyond. It hadn't been violence, it hadn't even been just sex, they'd made love and it had been the most perfect thing Ginji had ever dreamed of. He'd tried to imagine what it would be like if the two of them weren't together in the future, and Ginji eventually took another lover, male or female, what would making love be like between them?

He couldn't even imagine. He couldn't ever fathom being with someone other than Akabane. Suddenly, his heart was swelling at the thought of the other man, a sense of deep affection and devotion overcoming him. He felt as though he and Akabane had somehow come to a new level of bonding, beyond being just lovers... there was a feeling there he couldn't quite name, one that filled him with warmth and made him smile when he thought of the other male. What was this? This bittersweet feeling that bought joy at the thought of the other male, and misery at the thought of being without him?

--

--

Akabane looked up from his cooking when he sensed Ginji shyly enter the kitchen. He turned his head so he could see the blond who smiled timidly, before averting his gaze and inching his way towards the darker man.

"Good morning, Ginji dearest." He greeted him softly, a sultry tone slipping into his voice, the corner of his mouth twisting up in a smirk. "I hope you slept well."

The dark man's smile spread as the blond blushed profusely, refusing to lift his gaze.

"When I could, yeah." He finally lifted his head to give Akabane a disapproving look, his bottom lips jutting out in the slightest pout. "Though I was very disappointed to wake up alone. I can't believe you just left me." His pout shifted to a slight smile. "Though the black rose and note were an acceptable consolation. Your note said to come downstairs as soon as I'd showered and dressed, why?"

Akabane glanced at all the people sitting in the living room, none of them paying any attention to the pair in the kitchen. Leaning towards his lover, Akabane whispered in Ginji's ear, "So I wouldn't be tempted to barge in during your shower and ravish you all over again." He pulled back and smiled. "I wouldn't want to expose any of your friends to something they weren't ready for."

Ginji was blushing till even his ears glowed bright red, brown eyes darting to look at the people in the living room. Ban was getting up and coming into the kitchen, hooking his chin at his best friend when he saw him.

"Yo! Ginji! What up?" He asked as he made himself another cup of coffee.

The blond shook his head. "Nothing. I was just saying good morning to Akabane."

Ban made a face at the dark man who was steadily making breakfast, not even having acknowledged Ban's entry into the kitchen.

"Yeah, where were you, Gin? You weren't in your bed when I woke up this morning, and it hardly looked slept in, I figured you were in the shower, but it's not like you to get up so early."

The blond shrugged nonchalantly, praying he wouldn't blush and give himself away. "I didn't get much sleep last night..."

Ginji noted the way Akabane smirked, glancing pointedly at the blond before turning his attention back to the food he was preparing; remaining silent.

Ban nodded in acceptance on Ginji's excuse, clapping his friend once on the shoulder before turning to return to the living room. "Go to bed early tonight then. We can't have you falling asleep on your feet if something were to happen."

Akabane waited until the brunette man was gone before continuing in his and Ginji's conversation. "I purposely left before you awoke this morning, not wanting to send you into a panic when you opened your eyes to unfamiliar surroundings, not having fully woken up yet." He paused, shifting to observe the blond for a moment, before lifting his hand to cup the side of Ginji's face, his slender thumb stroking the area underneath the blond's eyes as he frowned slightly. "But perhaps I was too selfish last night. You look dreadfully tired, Ginji..."

Leaning into the touch, Ginji gently shook his head, soft brown eyes affectionate. "No, you weren't, and I can take a nap." Akabane dropped his hand away, but continued to frown lightly as he turned his attention back to making breakfast. The blond leaned comfortably against the counter beside him, watching as the taller man worked miracles on a delicious looking omelet. "So what made you decide to make breakfast this morning?"

The counters were covered with ingredients, all neatly arranged for easiest access, the table already filled with covered dishes just waiting to be devoured. A teasing smile crept over Jackal's lips as he cast a quick glance to the blond, before continuing to focus on the task at hand. "Believe it or not, I woke up in a wonderful mood this morning." He shrugged lightly. "I haven't the faintest idea why, but I'm blaming it on sleep depravation. So, being in _such_ a good mood, I decide to do something nice." He glanced meaningfully over his shoulder at the people lounging around the living room. "Midou was quite surprised when I volunteered, in fact, he actually spit his coffee out all over poor Natsume. Poor thing had to go take a shower and change clothes."

"Well, do you need any help?" Offered the blond. "I feel rude just letting you cook for everybody like this and not helping."

The dark man smile, glancing to make sure no one was watching before pressing a chaste kiss to Ginji's forehead. "No thank you, Pet. And I'm not being nearly as generous as I'm sure you think. Being nice to everyone like this was the only way I could do something nice for you without drawing unnecessary attention."

His confession made Ginji laugh, Akabane's sudden generosity making more sense. He watched the taller man out of the corner of his eye. "I see. Hey, Akabane...?"

He lifted a well-sculpted brow in question. "Hm?"

"Would you like to do something _really_ nice for me?"

The dark man eyed the blond warily, suspiciously. "If I can, then of course, Ginji dear."

The blonde turned to him pointedly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Tell me what it is you're keeping from me."

Sighing heavily, Akabane refused to look at the male by his side, instead reached for a spice to add to the dish he was preparing. "I can't do that, Ginji." He paused, a deep frown adorning his features before he sharply to the blond, demandingly. "...Is that why you came last night?"

The blond jumped away from him in surprise, not having expected for Akabane to suddenly get so angry. "Huh? What? No!" He shook his head. "It's not like that at all-"

"Then why ask about it now?" Demanded Jackal darkly, eyes narrowed dangerously. Even through his anger, he was careful to keep his voice low so as not to draw attention to them, but part of him want to yell, while another part was afraid to ask even in a whisper, afraid of what the answer might be.

Ginji fumbled to find the words. "I just thought now you'd be more willing to tell me, like you'd have no reason to keep it from me."

Jackal turned pointedly away from Ginji, not even looking at him as he spoke. "Nothing about that subject has changed, so, no. I will not tell you."

Ginji stared in surprise as the dark man, the sudden coldness that had seeped into his tone and posture. Akabane refused to even look at Ginji, his previous expression of pleasant cheerfulness now replaced with a coldness, his face void of any emotion, while his eyes turned a dark hue, nearly black. Why was he suddenly so angry? Ginji hadn't thought Akabane would react like this, he honestly thought Akabane would longer have any reason to keep it from him, what could it possibly be that even being lovers, Akabane still had to keep it a secret?

Feeling both guilty and hurt, Ginji turned slowly and left the kitchen, Akabane not even glancing once in his direction.

--

--

Standing on the front porch, Natsume listen intently as Ban continued to give orders about the day.

"No one is to go off alone. Whoever we're up against is closing ranks around us, I can practically feel them breathing down my neck." He stated, before lighting his cigarette between his lips. "In fact," He continued authoritatively. "I don't want us to be in groups of smaller than three people at any one time- don't give me that look! Someone gets off by themselves and gets hurt because they're out numbered, you'd have gotten mad at me for having not warned against it."

Himiko sighed impatiently on Natsume's right, causing the teenage girl to smile, not paying attention as someone stepped up beside her on the left. Honestly, she didn't see what had Ban so upset, the two weeks were almost up and basically nothing had happened. Sure, Ginji and Akabane had gotten 'poisoned' in the first couple of days, no one knew by who though, and then she and Emishi had gotten attacked a few days earlier, go figure as to why though. And now there were only four days left until this job was over and they were able to go back home. It seemed like a waste of time and money for the client to have hired them, but it had been fun.

Someone gently took her hand in theirs, jerking Natsume out of her thoughts with a start, as the person gently stroked the top of her hand with their thumb, in a calming manner. Her head snapped to the left to see just who had taken her hand, only to find Emishi standing by her side, gaze intently watching Ban, a slight smirk on his lips. Butterflies filled her stomach as she smiled, blushing faintly before turning her own gaze back to Ban, while giving Emishi's hand the slightest squeeze. Things between Emishi and Natsume had been slightly awkward ever since the other day, but with this step towards a new relationship between them they were getting more and more comfortable around each other.

The others may have seen Emishi as being a complete goofball who could never be serious, but with Natsume he was really very sweet and affectionate. And it was almost like he enjoyed just being able to have some sort of physical contact with her whenever they were near each other. Even if it was just in passing, his hand would brush against her arm, or if she was sitting at the table and he walked by behind her, his hand would graze across her neck and let her ponytail trail across his hand. He wouldn't necessarily say anything aloud, so to not draw any attention to his administrations or embarrass Natsume, but he cared and he really seemed to like showing it.

"Okay!" State Himiko suddenly, startling Natsume a bit when the girl at her side suddenly seemed to take authority over the meeting they were having. "In accordance to Ban's rule of groups, everyone is splitting into two groups. One will go into town and help get more food and supplies, the other group will remain here and we are cleaning the cabin." No one outwardly groaned, but you could tell from their faces that they were none too happy about cleaning house. "I don't want to hear any complaints. We're staying here for free, most of our expenses were completely paid for, and we've hardly had any trouble while we were here, the least we can do is make sure the place is in equally good condition when we leave as when we arrived." She looked at Natsume pointedly. "You're staying, aren't you?" The pony tailed teen nodded happily, and Himiko nodded in satisfaction before looking out over the rest of the group with her hands on her hips. "Who else is staying to help clean?"

"I'll help." Volunteered Emishi, surprising Himiko.

Peering around Natsume at him, Himiko arched a brow in question. "You, Emishi? Are you sure?"

Ginji nodded in agreement. "He's really good, Himiko."

Begrudgingly, Shido nodded in agreement. "Emishi can clean like nobody's business. Just take him to a room and set him loose, it'll look better than new when he gets done."

"I'll stay as well." Offered Kazuki. "Cleaning is also something I have a knack for."

Natsume noted the way Ginji was staring at the ground, his brows drawn together worriedly. He lifted his head, chances glances at Ban and then at Akabane, his brown eyes lingering on Akabane before shifting to the ground beneath his own shoes. Akabane hadn't even once glance at Ginji through the whole meeting, in fact, he seemed to be standing as far from Ginji as possible, never once letting his gaze even look in Ginji's general direction, it was as though he were purposely avoiding the blond. Ban seemed to notice it too, frowning at Ginji who was standing by his side, then glancing at Akabane suspiciously, before his gaze locked with Natsume's. They held their gaze like that for a long moment, Ban silently questioning, and Natsume without the answer. She shifted her gaze to Ginji then back to Ban before giving him the slightest nod, which he returned before throwing an arm around Ginji's neck and putting the blond in a headlock, causing him to cry out in surprise and protest.

"Alright, Ginji! You're coming to town with us!"

"Ow, Ban, ease up! Ow!" Cried Ginji, trying to twist out of his friend's hold. Ban began mercilessly ruffling Ginji's hair.

"Suck it up, you big baby! You're tougher than that!" He laughed and released his friend as everyone began splitting into the two groups, the ones that would stay and the ones that would go into town.

--

--

Ban kept Ginji nearby the entire time they were out shopping for groceries, making sure to keep an eye on Akabane at all times too. Ginji followed his friend around wordlessly, only speaking when asked something directly, and even then his answers were monotonous and usually one word answers or just nods. Ginji's mopiness only irritating Ban further. Finally fed up, Ban grabbed Ginji's shoulder, forcing him to look at the brunette, a brows drawn together in confusion.

"What's the deal with you today, Ginji?" Demanded Ban in aggravation. "Both you and Akabane are acting weird today. What did he do? Did he do something to you?"

The blond shook his head and turned away. "Nothing. He didn't do anything."

Ban wasn't going to let it go so easily, he trailed closely behind Ginji. "Are you sure? The two of you had been getting along fine, and even this morning in the kitchen you seemed to be getting along. In fact, the two of you were getting along so well, it was starting to creep me out, I was beginning to wonder if the two of you weren't smoking crack or something."

"I said nothing happened Ban." Stated Ginji again, this time more firmly.

Ban set his jaw in determination, pointing accusingly at Ginji. "Yeah? And I say you're lying, now tell me what's the matter?"

Growing annoyed, Ginji glared back at his best friend. "It's not something I can talk with you about, it's not any of your business, Ban, now leave me alone about it."

"No!" Retorted the brunette Get Backer, a hand reaching out to grab Ginji's wrist and force him to look at Ban. The brunette's expression turned softer and more concerned. "Gin, you're my best friend, and after everything we've been through together you think there's something you can't tell me?" He shook his head. "You can tell me anything, and always have, so why stop now? I just want to help because I'm worried, that's all."

The blond shifted his gaze to the floor, looking off to the side rather than having to look his friend in the eye.

"I just..." Ginji shook his head miserably. "I don't know... Everything was great between us, and then... I don't know... We had an argument, kinda, and I think I hurt his feelings, but I don't understand why or how. And I want to apologize, but I'm not sure I did anything wrong either..."

Ban arched a brow in surprise. "You think you hurt _Akabane's_ feelings?" His features became skeptical. "Are you sure? I was more worried the problem was he'd tried to like rape you or somethi-"

"_He would never do that_!!" Snapped Ginji defensively, glaring angrily at his friend.

Ban nodded slowly, taken back by Ginji's strong outburst.

"Okay, okay, I wasn't serious, I was just-"

"Well, he **wouldn't** and that _isn't_ funny."

Suddenly a light went off in the back of Ban's brain as he saw the way Ginji was glaring angrily at him, his defensiveness for Akabane's sake. Blue eyes widened with shock.

"Holy shit..." Whispered Ban hoarsely, barely able to put the thought into words. Ginji looked at him curiously. "You _like_ him. That's what this is about. You like him and now he's mad at you because the two of you had an argument. Oh my god!"

Ban felt like he needed to sit down, his head swimming suddenly, his brain buzzing and ears ringing. Ginji blushed faintly but continued to glare at him.

"That's none of your business either."

Hands on his knees, Ban tried to force himself to breathe evenly, through his nose and out his mouth. Oh, he felt sick... Why did the floor feel like it was rocking? Oh... he felt sick.

He felt Ginji go to walk away and one hand reached out to grab him, grabbing a fist full of his shirt and holding the blond at bay.

"Wait. You just gotta... gimme a minute. I think I'm in shock."

"You look like you're in panic and about to be sick all over my shoes." Stated Ginji flatly, coldly.

Ban straightened himself, frowning in confusion at his friend. "I don't understand, Ginji. Where is this hostility _towards me_ coming from? I'm your best friend. I mean, if you like Akabane, that's fine, a little weird for me, but fine. Ginji, as long as you're happy, I'm okay. I just worry because this is Jackal we're talking about here, Mr. I-Love-Bloodshed-And-Carnage himself. I couldn't forgive myself if he did something to you because I let my guard down around him; and you were terrified to death of him only a few weeks ago, so forgive me if your _liking him_ took my surprise, I didn't get the memo about it, sorry."

The blond softened then, running a hand over his face then scratching the back of his head irritantly. "I'm sorry, too. I'm not mad at you, I'm just aggravated. I was dreading when you would find out because I was sure that you would freak out and make a big deal out of it."

"Well, of course I'd freak out!" Exclaimed Ban. "_It's completely unexpected! _I mean, last I checked you were just trying to figure out whether or not to be friends with him, now you have a **thing** for him?" He sobered watching his friend carefully. "But it's not like it's something I'd never get over. So," He looped his arm around Ginji's shoulders with a grin. "If Jackal-boy is mad at you, apologize," Ginji opened his mouth to argue but Ban cut him off. "_Even_ if you don't think you did anything wrong. Apologize for hurting his feelings, which I doubt is possible, but still, and then explain whatever needs to be explained in order to resolve the situation..." He frowned at his friend, speculating for a moment. "Does _he_ know you like him?" Ginji nodded meekly. "Does he like _you_?" Another nod. Nodding, Ban stepped away from the blond and clapped him once on the back. "Okay, now, go find Akabane, drag him away from whoever he's near and apologize and grovel or whatever so the two of you can be friends again." Ginji gave Ban an uncertain look and Ban nodded encouragingly. "Go on. Waiting will only make it worse."

Nodding, Ginji jogged off to find Akabane, Ban waiting patiently until the boy was out of sight and hearing range before sinking to his hands and knees, fighting his urge to vomit. 'Oh God.' He thought. 'Oh God. I'm going to be sick. Oh God. We should have NEVER taken this job! I'm going to kill Hevn! I told her not to contact Akabane, but _noooo_ she had to tell him about the job and even give him a spare key. Oh, I'm going to be sick...'

--

--

Ginji didn't immediately go up to Akabane once he'd found him, he just followed him around a bit, watching the other male. Ginji didn't want for them to fight, for Akabane to be mad at him. Since this morning, they hadn't so much as spoken one word to each other, they hadn't even made eye contact. Anytime Ginji had looked at Akabane the darker man hadn't even once glanced in Ginji's direction, only reiterating that Akabane was mad at him, which only hurt the blond more. He didn't want this, didn't want things to be like this between them.

But he also didn't like the idea of Akabane lying to him, keeping secrets from him. Sure Akabane said it wasn't anything major, that it was something that would merely changed the atmosphere around them, making things less carefree, but if it was something big enough to change how everyone acted, then wasn't that a pretty big deal? It may not have been as dramatic as Akabane turning against Ginji and them having another fight to the death, but still... He watched as Akabane stopped towards the front of the store, staring out the window out at the parking lot. Did Akabane really believe that Ginji had come to him last night hoping to use sex as a bargaining chip? Surely he didn't think Ginji held their relationship in such low regard; Ginji just didn't see why they would have anymore secrets between them now that they were at such a point in there relationship.

Akabane turned and disappeared around a corner, Ginji quickly following after him, but remaining out of sight, coming to a stop when he didn't see the other man on the aisle he was certain Akabane had just turned down.

"Unless there's some reason you're stalking me through the store," A cool voice stated from behind the blond, causing him to whirl around in surprise, coming face to face with the object of his fixations. "I'm going to have to ask you to desist, lest you frighten the other customers with your odd behavior." Akabane stated flatly, not even smiling in false pleasantness like he normally did. Then he turned and began walking away, the tail of his coat flailing out at the sudden action.

Ginji rushed after him, gripping the back of Akabane's black coat as he bowed his head, his forehead against Akabane's back.

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed, fighting his urge to cry. He didn't want for them to fight. "I'm sorry about this morning, and I'm sorry if I hurt you're feelings." He shook his head furiously. "I honestly didn't mean anything by asking, I just thought there would be no reason for you not to tell me. I didn't see any reason why there should be anything secret between us." Tears fell from his eyes and dripped to the floor. "If I had known this was going to happen, I wouldn't have asked. I don't want you mad at me; I don't want us to fight."

Akabane shifted and Ginji released his coat so the other man could move freely, but kept his brown eyes locked on the floor even as the toes of Akabane's shoes came into his view, the other man now facing him.

"I don't want us to fight either," State Akabane softly, a hand reaching out to cup Ginji's jaw, forcing the blond to look up at him. Akabane smiled in amusement. "At least, not like this."

More tears welled up in Ginji's large brown eyes, his lip quivering as he threw himself at Akabane's chest, arms wrapped possessively around the taller male as Akabane chuckled and embraced him as well. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Repeated Ginji over and over, eyes squeezed shut.

Smiling softly, Akabane nuzzled the top of Ginji's head, cradling the boy to his body. "I'm sorry, too, Pet."

Ginji lifted his head to look his lover in the eyes, his soft brown eyes bright, tears still clinging to the ends of his dark lashes. "I want you to kiss me..."

Akabane blinked in surprise, his dark eyes quickly scanning over the aisle they were in. "What? _Here_?" Resolute, Ginji nodded, and Akabane frowned lightly. "But what if someone were to see? I had all intentions of keeping us a secret for your benefit and comfort, Midou would-"

Ginji shook his head. "Ban more or less knows."

Brows raised in surprise, Akabane echoed, "Ban already knows? About us?"

Ginji shrugged in his embrace. "He knows I like you and that you like me, any more details I wasn't sure he could handle just yet, and I don't care if anyone knows how I feel." He laughed lightly, a blush creeping over his cheeks as he chanced a shy glance at Akabane through his thick lashes. "We just can't make love in the kitchen were someone could walk in or something."

"And I don't suppose you'd be willing to just move into my room, rather than sneaking in at night, hm?" Offered Akabane bemused, lowering his head kiss Ginji's earlobe.

Ginji bit his bottom lip a moment then shook his head. "We'd better not. Ban really _would_ freak out if he knew we were... lovers." He smiled up at Akabane. "Let's give it a little more time first before we let them know we're actually already in a relationship."

Akabane smiled sinisterly, lowering his head till there was not even quite an inch between Ginji's mouth and his own. "To their knowledge or not, you still belong to me, Pet. I plan to keep it that way." He whispered in a sultry tone, his mouth lowering to Ginji's in a soft, yet short kiss. He really wanted to devour Ginji's mouth, but they _were_ in public **and** with Ginji's friends who were but a few aisles over. He lifted his head and sighed in disappointment, 'I suppose we can make up _properly_ after we get home.' He thought, before untangling himself from the blond by his side. "Let's finish helping everyone so we can get back home."

Ginji quickly took up step beside the taller man, casting him a sideways glance. "You do realize that if we get home too soon, we'll have to help clean, right?"

A chuckle escaped Jackal and he offered Ginji a sideways look, his eyes shining playfully. "Ginji dear, you'll find there are many things about me you have yet to learn, one being that I am actually quite domesticated. I cook and clean with sufficient ease and skill, along with other chores in self-keeping."

Ginji laughed and shook his head. "You know, that doesn't surprise me at all." He admitted, chuckling.

Brows raised in surprise, the corner of Akabane mouth twisted up in a smirk. "Oh?"

"You always seem so proper and well-mannered when you are off the battlefield, I simply assumed you were like that in most aspects. Probably very organized, as well." Ginji laughed at the mental image of Akabane alphabetizing his cookbooks while wearing an apron, his hair back in a loose ponytail and feather duster in one hand.

"I do believe making up has made you giddy." Drawled Akabane smoothly. Ginji beamed at him.

"I get this way whenever I'm really happy."

Stepping behind the blond, Jackal coiled his arms around Ginji, lowering his mouth next to the blond's ear. "Do _I_ make you happy, Pet?" He asked softly, placing soft kisses on the blond's jaw and neck.

Ginji tilted his head to the side, eyes sliding shut as tingles began to spread all through him. "Mm. You do. Very much."

Akabane smiled against his skin, before giving Ginji's neck a soft bite. "I do believe that is the nicest thing you've ever said to me..." He purred, licking Ginji's pulse then placing a soft kiss over the spot before straightening and walking away, leaving a blinking and dazed looking Ginji behind.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Ginji took off after his lover, the blond twitching anxiously. "God I can't wait till we get back home."

"Oh?" Questioned Akabane, his dark gaze sliding over to the male by his side. "And why is that?"

Flushing with embarrassment, Ginji averted his gaze but hooked his thumb over his shoulder to where they'd just come from. "You can't just do that to me and then walk away."

"Do what, Pet?" Asked the darker man sultry, a vampiric smile slipping over his features.

Ginji shot him an accusatory look. "Start something you _know_ I'm going to want to finish."

Akabane barked with laughter. "I get the feeling you are going to be as insatiable as I..."

Brown eyes narrowed crossly, even while the corners of Ginji's mouth wobbled in an effort not to smile. "And I get the feeling you aren't going to mind at all."

--

--

Ban frowned as they pulled up to the house, noting the way the group that had stayed behind was in the yard, standing in a close circle with their backs facing each other, each with a weapon in hand. Even Natsume had her weapon, an adaptation to make use of her demonic table tennis skills it was a metal paddle with steel balls, some of which exploded after impact.

Ban and the others quickly piled out of the van, each scanning the area to assess the situation, while the brunette man moved over to the female transporter's side.

"What's the matter? What happened?"

"We're expecting a visit. Can't you feel it?" She asked, her azure gaze only flicking in his direction before staring intently back at the scenery in front of her.

Ban looked around. He could feel it, and apparently, so could everyone else. They all closed ranks around each other, standing in a tight circle facing out, each with their weapon ready. The air was already tense with anticipation, and began to buzz lightly with electricity as Ginji, too, prepared himself for battle.

Again, Himiko tore her eyes away from the area in front of her to shoot a meaningful look at Ginji. "Lightening Emperor..." She called out, causing the blond to look at her in question. "Don't let yourself be led away from the rest of the group, make sure to stay close."

The blond frown in confusion, noting the way Akabane gave him a slight nod of agreement. "Why?"

Her eyes narrowed, then turned to back to scan the area in front of them, just as white forms began stepping out of the forest and into the clearing. "If these people are from a medical institute that specializes in illegal experimentation, don't you think a boy who can generate his own electricity would be a wonderful prize to bring back?"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Only the story line is solely mine.

**AN**: Gomen nasai if anybody seems OOC. This was another difficult chapter to write.

Precious Things

Chapter Eleven

Things were going badly. Even the most skilled of fighters have their limit as to how long they can keep fighting against a never exhausting opponent. No matter how many of the men dressed in white they defeated, more continued to arrive, and they'd been at this battle for hours. Himiko was unconscious. Juubei was tied hand and foot. Shido was sorely outnumbered and nearing defeat. And Emishi had suffered sever injuries and was being tended to and protected by Natsume, but since they were seemingly no longer part of the battle none of the men in white even bothered with them. Exhausted, even Kazuki had collapsed, an invisible net of hair keeping any of the enemy from actually getting to him.

Akabane, Ban, and Ginji were the only ones left standing, and they, too, swaggered on their feet from fatigue. Ban and Akabane were both covered in cuts and lacerations, their clothes ripped, shredded, and bloody, yet they still struggled to maintain on their feet, Akabane sticking protectively to Ginji, who was not nearly in as bad of shape. Ginji was exhausted from battling for so many hours, but his injuries were minimal, scrapes and bruises, nothing like what everyone else was receiving. Why was it that the men attacking seemed to be ignoring Ginji? Did they really think him that little of a threat, even with his powers of electricity? Why were they grouping up on all the other members of Ginji's team, and yet not flocking to attack Ginji as well? It didn't make sense.

Suddenly, they're attackers all stopped. Moving as one, they retreated to the edge of the tree line and then... waited. Ban and Ginji shared a look of confusion, yet Akabane only appeared to grow more tense, inching even closer to Ginji's side, his dark eyes glued on an apparent opening between the soldiers.

"You've all done very well." A voice called out, just as another person stepped out of the woods, covered in white with a trailing muffler wrapped around the lower half of his face. "Especially you, Mr. Amano. I am most impressed with your abilities." He stated, lowering the muffler away from his face, peering at them from behind dark shades. He hooked his chin towards the three men standing ready for a fight. "Incapacitate the other one. I have no need for him."

No one moved, and yet suddenly Ban let out a strangled cry, a hand rising up to his neck even as he fell to his knees. He removed the tranquilizer dart from his neck, staring at it in shock and horror like a friend who had just betrayed him. He collapsed to the snow, eyes barely opened and fixed on Ginji, as though trying to send some silent message he no longer had the energy to say.

Akabane stepped directly between Ginji and the man in front of them, lips pressed together in a thin line as he glared dangerously yet remained silent. Those of their team that were still conscious watched fearfully, but still remained unable to do anything to help, too exhausted or injured to even push themselves to their feet. The man before them smirked as though amused, before taking a step forward.

"Ah, if it isn't my favorite failed experiment. I thought I made it clear you were not to interfere with my doings." He told Akabane crossly.

The dark haired man didn't blink, only glared with inhuman coldness. "And I thought I made it clear you were not to pursue this project, Doctor, but apparently we're both too stubborn to listen."

The doctor frowned, setting his jaw before waving his hand dismissively. "Come now, stand aside. I've wasted entirely too much time and energy already, and we don't even have the subject in custody yet." Akabane blinked, his hand twitching, but he didn't move from where he stood. This seemed to both annoy and impress the doctor. "What strength of will you have, to be able to defy my orders like that. It must take everything in you to do so, does it not? You were programmed to follow my orders without hesitation, and yet here you stand stubbornly refusing to move, all in order to protect some boy."

Ginji stood rooted to the ground, confusion and fear keeping his mouth shut as his eyes darted back and forth between the doctor and Akabane. The blond had absolutely no idea what was going on, but apparently he was the target of these people like Himiko had suggested earlier. The doctor barked with laughter suddenly, the sound echoing strangely in the area, his amusement a disturbing contrast to the direness of the situation. A sadistic grin crept across his face, as he took another step towards Akabane, the darker man not moving and barely even breathing.

"You stand defiantly before me, knowing you can do nothing against me." Drawled the doctor. "You sought me out when I first decided to undergo this project, you told me not to, warned me against it. You arrogantly told me you _would not allow_ me to have the boy for my experiments. You sought me out a second time after your little group arrived here, a group I'm certain you arranged in order to keep your little pet safe. Again you told me to forget about this project, to forget about Ginji Amano and his abilities, warned me that you would not allow me to proceed. If you had the ability to kill me you had the perfect opportunity not once, but twice. And yet... Here. I. Stand." He chuckled in amusement. "You're efforts have been tossed by the wayside, your determination to thwart my attempts undermined. And you stand there knowing there is nothing you can do against me, after all, I spent a great deal of time and effort making sure you could never turn against me after I made you into what you are. _I made you_." He finished in annoyance, squaring his shoulders and rising up to full height.

Swallowing thickly, Akabane still refused to move, and Ginji noted the way sweat and goose bumps covered the back of Akabane's neck, almost as though he were afraid.

"You did not _make_ me," Argued Jackal. "You took a child and experimented on him until he was nothing more than a warped version of the original." A vampiric sneer crossed his lips. "_You_ made me a weapon. _He_ makes me human."

Even as he appeared blase, Ginji noted the slight tremor in Akabane's voice, the tiniest trembling in his hand. Could it be that Akabane, the infamous Doctor Jackal, was actually afraid of the man that stood before him? But why? The man hardly seemed threatening, so far he had done nothing, his only real threat lying in his seemingly endless supply of soldiers. Yet, Akabane stood there, all color having drained from his face, the muscles in his jaw flexing as he clenched his teeth, and even though he tried to conceal it, his hands shook. He was _afraid_.

The doctor smirked in amusement, crossing his arms over his chest, shifting his weight to his back foot. "He makes you human?" He echoed, then laughed. "Don't kid yourself. What? Have you developed a soft spot for the boy? Feelings even?" He shrieked with laughter, the sound sending fear through the very heart of Ginji. Sobering he shot Akabane a condescending look, sniffing haughtily. "You can't have feelings for him, the most you could feel is an obsession and never ending need to battle him. You forget, we manipulated your brainwaves so you wouldn't _be able_ to feel anything for your enemies-"

"He is not my enemy." Interjected Akabane, his voice cracking.

"And you are not to allow yourself allies, everyone is merely an enemy in waiting."

"He is _not_ my_ enemy_..." Whispered Akabane again.

The doctor continued speaking, oblivious to anything Akabane was saying. "Obey me. Listen to my every command. Help me in my efforts and turn the boy over to me. There is no need to protect one's enemies-"

"I _love_ him!He is **NOT** my enemy!" Shouted Akabane suddenly, his whole body shaking, as he glared defiantly at the man before him. "Years of torture make an excellent teacher, but it was not enough to completely make me your pawn. I. Will. Not. Let. You. Have. Him."

The doctor flushed with anger. "Stand aside!" He commanded in a loud voice.

"Death first!" Retorted Akabane, nearly growling as his lips curled back in a snarl, scalpels appearing in one hand and a crimson sword in the other.

"You wouldn't kill me." Stated the doctor, taken aback by Akabane harsh reaction, even seeming a little fearful, he took a step back towards the woods.

A slow smile crept over Akabane's features as he physically relaxed, straightening as his weapons disappeared. He ran a gloved hand through his inky tresses, grinning. "I already have."

The remaining soldiers fell to the ground suddenly, J's carved into each of their backs, causing the doctor to take another step back in alarm.

"When did you...?"

Akabane slipped his hands into the pockets of his coat, shrugging elegantly. "I never said whose death would come before I'd let you take him. He belongs to me." He told him darkly, just as the doctor cried out and collapsed to the snow, red pool of blood staining the white snow around him.

A long moment passed in stunned silence, those of their group who had regained consciousness watching Akabane and Ginji with wide eyes, Ban glaring angrily, even while his eyes were unfocused and he couldn't even push himself up onto his hands and knees.

"You... knew?" He demanded, his words slurred. "...knew they... were after Gin?"

Laughter bubbled forth from Akabane's lips, his shoulders shaking as he began laughing uncontrollably and hysterically, a frightening sound that enveloped the area, and even made Ginji want to back away. Sobering, Akabane's dark eyes flashed once to where Ban still lay immobile on the ground, the corner of his mouth still curled up in an amused smirk. "It's why I hired all of you." He admitted, before his eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped to the ground unconscious.

--

--

Ginji gnawed on his bottom lip worriedly, anxious eyes following Ban's every movement as he paced the length of the living room. Furious. Everyone was accounted for and their enemies had left after the defeat of their leader, but that wasn't enough to pacify Ban. Ginji sat at the foot of the stairs, too tired to stand, yet wanting to be able to block the path should Ban decide to rush up the stairs and throttle Akabane who was still unconscious in his own room.

'You_ made me a weapon. _He_ makes me human.'_ Ginji hadn't really had the chance to react to what was being said earlier, but now Akabane's words came back to him, causing warmth to bubble up inside him, an affectionate smile crossing his lips. So Ginji made Akabane human, huh? Ginji hardly thought he had the ability to do something so profound; even he had been surprised by the change that had taken over Akabane since they'd been here. That didn't really have anything to do with Ginji, so much as just being able to be on friendly terms with everybody, right?

'_I _love_ him! He is _**NOT**_ my enemy!'_ That memory left Ginji giddy, making him blush profusely and fight an inane urge to giggle hysterically. Akabane loved him... God, why was it such a wonderful feeling to know that? Ginji knew why. Ginji knew the moment the words had left Akabane's lips. Ginji was in love with Akabane, as well.

Oh, why was it that only the weirdest things possible only happened in Ginji's life? Two weeks ago, Ginji had been terrified of Akabane. It was no wonder Ban had been so shocked to find out Ginji liked Akabane, Ginji had been shocked too; if someone had told the blond two weeks earlier that he would fall in love with Akabane, he'd have laughed and then had nightmares for weeks on end.

"Alright! Who else knew that these people were after Ginji? Or that that ass Jackal is actually the one who hired us?" Demanded Ban loudly, taking out a cigarette and placing it between his lips only to have Himiko snatch it away, causing him to glare at her.

"You do not need to be smoking with your injuries." She told him flatly. "And I knew. He thought it was best to keep it a secret, lest we all end up arguing over what we each believe to be the best course of action, and then be stretched to our limits when and if something did happen."

"I figured Akabane knew Ginji was the target." Admitted Natsume softly, then shrugged. "I assumed that was why he always made a point to be right next to Ginji."

Ban frowned at her in confusion. "Did he always make a point to stand right next to Ginji?"

She nodded and shrugged again, brushing her hair back over her shoulder. "That or he was always watching him and then checking the area for anything suspicious. Protective like, you know?"

Narrowed eyes traveled suspiciously over everyone in the room. "Did anyone else know?" Demanded Ban through his teeth.

"Makubex knew." Offered Himiko from where she was kneeling next to Emishi to change his bandages while he lay barely conscious on the couch. She offered Ban a sideways glance while continuing her task. "When Akabane found out what the doctor had planned, he went to Makubex to have him run a simulation through his computers and come up with the best possible solution. Then he had Hevn contact all of you, and even himself, for the job. My guess, this is actually his house. I know you're mad, Ban, but I actually agree with Akabane on this, what he did makes the most sense, especially knowing these people like he does."

Kazuki was tenderly tending to Juubei's wounds, his own already neatly bandaged up. "I knew Akabane and Ginji had... feelings for each other, I didn't know to what extent exactly."

Ginji waved a hand in annoyance. "Can we stop talking like I'm not in the room?"

Ban whirled around to him angrily, looming over the blond. "How can you be so nonchalant about this?! You're **life** was on the line here! And he _kept_ that from us!! And you're worried about the fact that we're talking about you like you're not here?! He _lied_ to you!"

Nodding, Ginji shrugged. "I know he lied. He knows I know he lied. That's what we were arguing about yesterday and this morning, but I trust Akabane, and I trust all of you, and _obviously_ he trusts all of you as well or he wouldn't have hired all of you for the job."

"Didn't think of it like that, did you, Snake-for-Brains?" Quipped Shido.

Growling angrily, Ban whirled around and stalked off, furiously scratching the back of his head in aggravation, before continuing to pace the length of the room. Sighing, Ginji pushed himself to his feet, looking at Himiko pointedly.

"I'll be upstairs with Akabane making sure he's okay and waiting for when he regains consciousness. Keep Ban out, but come check on us in a few hours, I may just end up falling asleep myself." He stated before turning and climbing the stairs.

He didn't wait to see if anyone tried to stop him, not that they could have. He marched straight up the stairs to tend to his lover.

--

--

Akabane awoke in an instant, yet waited to open his eyes. Mentally he recalled what he remembered and where he should be, struggling to pull the facts together. He was lying down, in a bed given the softness of the material beneath him. Hadn't they been in a battle? Yes, he was certain they had. How had he gone from the battle to being in a bed? Or had the battle been a dream? No, it had been too real.

Dark eyes sliding open, Akabane stared blankly at the ceiling above him. No fluorescent lights, no scent of alcohol and antiseptic, no bags of fluids hanging above his head, no beeping machines... Something beside him moved, the rustling of fabrics and then Ginji's worried face appeared above him, brows knitting together in concern.

"Akabane? Can you hear me?"

The darker man relaxed, not even realizing just how tensed up he'd been, nearly sighing with relief when he saw the other male.

"Ginji... You're here, you're okay..." He breathed, an elegant hand reaching up to cup the blond's jaw, assuring himself that it wasn't just an illusion. To his delight, Ginji closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"I was so worried." Whispered Ginji before slowly opening his eyes. "You just collapsed and then you wouldn't wake up. It's been over two hours."

The dark man frowned, trying to recollect what the blond was talking about. He'd collapsed? Oh yes. He vaguely remembered the feeling of the last of his consciousness leaving him.

Oh God.

He'd killed the doctor.

Sitting up sharply, he lifted a shaking hand to his face, feeling his blood turn to ice in his veins. No, no, no, no... Attacking the Doctor was bad. Very, very bad. Attacking the doctor, not obeying, even just _hesitating_ to obey meant hours of beatings and torture.

Ginji softly kissed his temple, murmuring against his skin. "You're okay... He's gone. It's over."

Akabane nearly cringed in self-disgust. Had he become so pathetic and weak it was obvious even to Ginji? Nothing against the blond, but he wasn't always the most observant, and Akabane had always made a point of wearing an impenetrable mask no one could see past, how was it he had revealed himself now? How did he explain what he felt, this uncontrollable... fear? Jackal feared no one and nothing, and he really didn't even fear the Doctor, but still the feeling of fear took over whenever those memories were awakened or touched. The memories just took over, and then the fear followed... It wasn't though he as he was _now_ was afraid, but more like he was suddenly Akabane as he was _then_, and those memories, terror, and fear were something he never seemed completely able to rid himself of.

Ginji continued pressing butterfly kisses to Akabane's temple and jaw, murmuring softly, reassuringly. Sighing in defeat, Akabane turned his head so that their mouths brushed against each other before pulling back to smile at the blond.

"I'm okay, Ginji. Quit looking at me like that." He stated, slightly annoyed, gently brushing the blond away. He hated the concern and pity he saw in those brown depths.

Ginji shook his head, an affectionate smile playing over his lips.

"I was just thinking." He stated, sitting back on the bed.

Akabane tilted his head to the side, watching the blond Get Backer. "About what?"

"About how there's still so much about you I don't know, so much I want to learn. And about what you said earlier."

Akabane frowned lightly, trying to recall what Ginji was referencing, then shook his head lightly. "No offense, Ginji dear, but today is not something want to remember."

The blond laughed lightly. "That's fine for me, but you still have some explaining to do when we go back downstairs. Ban is very, _very_ mad at you."

Snorting, Akabane smirked in amusement, peering at Ginji out of the corner of his eye. "You think I care what Midou thinks? Let him be angry." He paused, eyes traveling over Ginji carefully. The blond had his own set of bandages, dark circles still under his eyes from the night before, only darkened by the events of the days. Akabane pressed a kiss to the blond's temple then lay back in the bed, looking pointedly at Ginji. "Lie down, get some sleep, let Ban be angry later."

Smiling, Ginji did as told, laying down snuggling into Akabane's side, his head against the dark man's shoulder, an arm across his waist.

"Good night, Akabane."

The dark man smiled lightly, his lids drooping sleepily. "Good night, my love."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Just the story does.

Precious Things

Chapter Twelve

Akabane and Ginji ended up making love at some point later that night, both being careful of the other one's injuries and bandages. It was afterwards, when they lay together in the dark, their hearts finally calmed, and Ginji's back pressed against Akabane's chest that the darker man had actually said it. Akabane's arms wrapped a little tighter around the blond, rubbing his forehead against the blond's messy spikes.

"...I love you, Ginji." Whispered Akabane through the darkness, his voice barely audible.

The blond's eyes flew open then blinked in surprise, before sliding closed as a contented smile crossed his lips. "I love you, too."

Akabane pressed a kiss to Ginji's bare shoulder, smiling against his skin.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Yes."

"Forever?"

"...Define 'forever'." The blond chuckled. "Knowing you it probably has a different meaning."

"I want you to quit the Get Backers recovery service."

Ginji gave a nod. "Uh huh. And do what instead?" He wriggled around so that he was now facing his lover, large brown eyes watching him innocently. "Ban would be devastated if I were to quit. He's my best friend and we're partners..."

Akabane shrugged, obviously not caring whether or not Ban was devastated or anything else Ban considered himself to be. Ban could take a flying leap.

"You could come work with me in the Transport service." Offered Akabane. "That way I could look after you and make sure you were safe, and you'd definitely be making more money that you do with Ban, whom the money gods hate." His expression was completely serious but his eyes were playful and teasing, causing Ginji to smile and press a lingering kiss to Akabane's mouth.

"I couldn't do that." He said after pulling back, yet continuing to snuggle into his lover's embrace. "That would only make Ban feel betrayed, even worse than if I was to simply quit the Get Backers."

"Well, then let me join the Get Backers." Offered Akabane simply.

Ginji laughed and shook his head. "No can do. Ban would never allow that. He tolerates you for my sake, he's not gonna let you be a part of the team."

Sighing, Akabane pursed his lips then sort of tilted his head to the side. "Ginji... I'm possessive you know that. Ah. Wait, let me finish. It's not that I'm worried you're going to leave me for Ban or anything like that, I'm not the least bit concerned about him, but what I _am_ concerned about is your safety. You forget I know many of the scrapes you've gotten yourself into. Now," He began, arching a brow as though daring Ginji to argue. "I am planning to relocate from the city I normally reside in to the one where you are. Don't look at me like that, I worry about you, probably because I'm so possessive _and_ obsessive. I'll move there so I can at least keep an eye on you, or were you hoping this was going to be a long distance relationship, which you should know _I_ was never going to allow."

Ginji shook his head. "Actually, I hadn't even thought about it yet."

Akabane chuckled and kissed the blond's forehead. "I know, Pet. But, I'm determined to be near you, thus it has been on _my_ mind. And, I do worry about you, look, if you won't quit the Get Backers, at least only do it part time, like on the weekends, or something. That way: Ban doesn't feel betrayed, you get to keep your recovery service, I have peace of mind you're nearly not getting yourself killed everyday, and I still get you all to myself."

The blond arched a brow. "Only on the weekends? What do I do the rest of the week?"

"You could try a normal job, nine to five-"

Ginji stared at him incredulous. "With my education?!"

The darker man shook his head. "People skills can open doors in the most amazing ways, Ginji. And besides, what you don't know can be taught. You can get a job that requires mostly customer service, and then from there be taught things you would need to obtain jobs in other areas, if you want. I'm sure Kazuki and Natsume could help teach you."

Ginji pushed himself up onto his forearm, staring down at Akabane in uncertainty. "So, wait. You want me to quite Get Backers, which I won't, let you join, which Ban won't allow, or switch to doing it only on the weekends and get a normal job during the week, right?"

Akabane nodded. "Oh. And start making the financial decisions, I'm sure Ban will object, but point out all of your money trouble is because he's making the decisions. The money gods hate him. Remember the platinum melon?"

--

--

Himiko grabbed Ginji's arm as he came down the stairs, pulling him off to the side and into the kitchen. He watched her in confusion, his head cocked t the side while waiting to see what she was up to. She whirled around to regard him seriously, her arms over her chest.

"You know Ban's already mad. He went through three packs of cigarette's yesterday. He's furious. He's mad about what happened, what could have happened, that you were the target, that Akabane knew about it, that others knew about it, and that no one told him. Okay? Last thing he needs is another reason to be angry added to the list. So _why_ did you spend the night in Akabane's room? What the two of you did, I don't want to know, but I've assured Ban you merely fell asleep up there while looking after Akabane. Fell asleep **on** the bed, not **in** it. It took a lot of effort to make sure he didn't go barging up there. And then he wanted to know why you never came down and got in your own bed; I had to assure him you were thoroughly exhausted and probably hadn't budged from the spot you fell asleep, remind him that we were _all_ exhausted."

"You could have taken him to your room and occupied him there, Lady Poison." A voice offered silkily, as Akabane entered the room.

Himiko flushed and shot him a cross look. "I share a room with Natsume!"

"Then you could have gone to his bed."

"Akabane I am not having this discussion with you, so drop it!" She barked, her entire face a deep shade of red. "The two of you are on thin ice already, namely you Akabane, don't go making it worse, that's all I'm trying to say." She threw her hands up in the air in aggravation. "I'm just trying to help, why though, I don't know. The two of you only make my life more complicated!"

"Ban may be mad, Himiko," Began Ginji softly. "But he's my best friend, nothing can change that. If he's mad at me, he'll eventually get over it, nothing's so big that it could ruin our friendship. I know Ban, and I know he'll probably be mad at me for a while, but I also know that even while he's still mad at me, we'll be okay."

"He's right, Himiko." Agreed Ban as he stepped in the room, taking out a cigarette. He stopped and looked pointedly at Akabane. "Do you mind if I smoke?" He demanded sarcastically.

Akabane smile pleasantly. "I'm sure we would all prefer you continuing to smoke outside as you have been."

The brunette snorted and put the cigarette away before hooking his thumb over his shoulder. "Himiko. Ginji. Out." His blue gaze slid over to the darker man. "I need a minute with Jackal-boy."

Himiko nodded and grabbed Ginji's wrist to pull him after her, knowing full well that he wasn't just going to leave the two of them alone together in a room. Ginji pulled himself free and stood there stubbornly, making a silent statement he wasn't leaving. Ban shot him an annoyed look.

"I'm not going to fight him if that's what you're worried about. I already kicked his ass in the past, what's the point of doing it again. It would be too easy."

"I find your never-ending supply of arrogance to be amazing, Midou. You actually believe you bested me, and it has gone entirely to your head." 'Tsk'ed Akabane with a shake of his head, dark eyes narrowed and watching Ban's every move.

Ban snapped around to glower at the darker male, Ginji all but forgotten while Himiko left to go get her medical supplies. "'Actually believe I bested you'?" He echoed, before snapping angrily. "I _did_ kick your ass; I wiped the floor clean with you, you bastard!"

Akabane rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Midou, with age is suppose to come maturity, yet you can't even tell when someone is indulging you like they would a child." His expression turned sadistically evil. "Allowing you to believe you had defeated me was no different than allowing a child to believe in Santa Claus. It's a fantasy, a dream that offers momentary happiness, but a lie all the same." He finished with a sinister grin.

Balling up a fist, Ban pulled back preparing to deck Akabane one, only to be stopped when Ginji stepped between them, arms outspread as he stood protectively in front of Akabane.

"Stop it, Ban. If you're mad, get it off your chest, but don't pick pointless fights because of it."

The brunette man blinked in surprise, lowering his fist before glaring at his best friend. "What is with you lately, Ginji? You're always taking _his_ side. Just because you have a-" He stopped himself, instead shifting his gaze from Ginji to the man standing behind him.

"Because I have a _what_, Ban? Say it." Ordered Ginji, glaring as well. Blue eyes snapped back to the blond once more.

"A crush." Snapped Ban.

Amused, Akabane stepped forward to embrace Ginji from behind, lowering his face by that of his lover, all the while keeping his eyes locked with Midou's.

"Oh, I'm afraid it's much more serious than that, my friend. _Much_ more serious." He purred.

Ban stared in shock as Ginji stood there, his arms now lowered to his side; he was blushing slightly, but continued to allow Akabane to hold him, still glaring at his best friend.

"Explain." Grit out Ban through his clinched teeth.

"We're... dating, Ban." Stated Ginji as Akabane released him. Ban not missing the cocky smirk that twisted Akabane's lips, the unmasked amusement in his eyes.

The brunette shook his head in disbelief, his brain already in denial. "Oh, _hell_ no! You have got to be f-" His brows knit together in confusion, his gaze shifting uncertainly between the two of them. "No way. Since when?!"

The blond shrugged. "A couple of days ago."

"He's been _lying_ to you!!" Exclaimed Ban. "What happened was _his_ fault, and you're telling me you're _dating_ him?! What the fuck?! You could have been _killed_! And you're _**dating**_ him!! _I don't believe this_!"

"Denial won't change the facts," Offered Akabane sweetly. "Ban-chan."

Ban nearly attacked him again, this time Shido and Emishi jumping in to restrain him, while Ginji pushed against his chest. Ban was yelling obscenities at the top of his lungs, fighting with everything he had in order to just get to Akabane.

"Emishi," Called Ginji, brown eyes flicking to the male. "Shido, Sorry about this..."

They both immediately released Ban just as Ginji released a strong jolt of electricity, causing Ban to cry out in alarm and fall back on his rear. He looked up at Ginji as though he'd just been betrayed, and the blond watched him remorsefully.

"Sorry, Ban, but you have to calm down. This isn't going to get any better if your temper keeps getting the best of you." He nodded. "Yes, Akabane lied to me, he lied to all of us about this mission and his involvement. I already knew that though. Himiko knew. And my best bet, the others had a pretty good idea themselves, but the fact that they didn't say anything tells me they trusted him. I trusted him. And I agree that if we had all known ahead that I was what they were after, things would have been stressed and tense while we all waited for the attack and our enemies were biding their time. And had we known that Akabane was the client wanting to protect something, most of us wouldn't have taken the job, which was crucial to the plan of protecting me. He did what he thought was best, and maybe you don't agree, but you can't say you would have come up with a plan that would less risky. I mean, look at who all he selected for the job, Ban. He chose people he knew he could trust to protect me, doesn't that say something?"

--

--

A month later...

Ginji looked up from his spot behind the register when the bell above the door chimed, grinning when he saw Natsume looking around curiously.

"Natsume!" He called, waving. Seeing him, she grinned and hurried over.

"Ginji! So this is where you work, huh?" She asked, looking around appreciatively. "Why a manga store, though?"

Sitting back on a stool, Ginji knocked some dust off the front of his green apron, before looking around the store as well.

"Kazuki suggested it and Akabane agreed. This way, I'm using my people skills, and also have the chance to actually work on the reading lessons Kazuki is giving me. My handwriting still isn't the best, but it's getting better."

"How's Ban? Chief said he came in the Honky Tonk the other day, but that was only to finish paying off his half of your old tab."

Ginji grinned and nodded. "Ban's fine. Since I only do the recovery business part time, he got a real job during the week, too. Said 'the 's' in Get Backers means you never have to be alone'. So the Get Backers only work the weekends, aside from that, he works as a courier during the day and construction in the evenings." The blond laughed. "Even when we get to hang out, all he does is go on and on about Himiko. He's got it _real_ bad."

The teenager laughed, and nodded. "Himiko's the same way. I'll be talking to her and she's not even listening, she just has this smile on her face like she's a million miles away and loving every minute of it, but when I bring it up she just blushes and changes the subject." Natsume bit back a grin, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. "So... how are things with Akabane?"

The blond flushed and busied himself with straightening a display of manga. "Fine." He smiled and corrected himself. "Good." His smile broadened. "_Great_."

Natsume giggled and nodded. "Well, I'm glad to hear it. And Ban's okay with it?"

Ginji waved her off with a snort. "Ban's fine with it, he just had to get over being mad at him for keeping secrets from us. He told me to tell Akabane that he would show up to kick his ass again if Akabane ever hurt me in ways I didn't want him to."

Busting out laughing, Natsume laughed till her stomach hurt and she had to lean against the counter for support. Oh, Ban was a character alright.

"So what brings you here today Natsume?" Asked Ginji, his gaze sliding over her form. "You're not in your school uniform, you're not dressed for work, and if I'm not mistaken you are wearing Chanel."

The teen flushed and nervously brushed her hair over her shoulder. "It's an imitation of Chanel13, but yeah. I have a date with Emishi tonight." Her blush spread as she refused to lift her gaze from the floor. "We've, uh, been seeing each other a couple of weeks now. My aunt nearly freaked when she learned the age difference between us, but then laughed it off and treated him like a member of the family once they met. She really likes him, too."

"Y'know, despite the circumstances that brought us all together at the cabin, a lot of good came from it." Noted Ginji, scratching his chin.

Natsume tilted her head to the side in question. "How do you mean?"

A pink hue spread across Ginji's cheeks as he released an embarrassed laugh. "Well... everyone got together."

A slow smile crept across her lips and she nodded in agreement. "You're right, everyone ended up with the one they love."

THE END

**Tenoko**: Yeah! It's fini! Joy! Rapture! Now onto the next project!!


End file.
